When We Agree To Disagree
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: This started out as a series of short scribblings about Booth & Brennan and their butting of heads - Set somewhere in the future post Season 8, but it has morphed into more of a story now.
1. When The Lights Go Down

We often argue. Not fight. Argue.

And she's so good at it. She uses a lot of large words. They drip off her tongue like honey. Of course she knows I have little to no idea what half of them mean. It's why she does it. To make her point. She's smarter than I am. Book smart. She knows it irks me. Makes my blood boil to be honest. But as far as arguments go, they are exhilarating and I suspect we both enjoy them.

I of course lash out, fumbling over my vocabulary. I use my _heart_ words as she calls them. I use my _feelings_. I accuse her of not having any. She laughs at me. I rarely win these arguments. I don't want to most of the time. She needs to. She thrives on knowing she's smarter than me. It makes her feel good about herself. She often doesn't feel good about herself, and that makes me sad. She should. She's amazing. But she doesn't really know it. Not deep in her heart.

She brought up Hannah the other day. It was during one of our arguments. She doesn't do it often. Usually it's her big gun when she thinks she might lose. She got upset when the new FBI girl was assigned to me for mentoring. Pretty young thing with long blonde hair. Of course she would never admit she was jealous. Jealousy is a useless emotion, she would say. Instead she brought up my past attraction for blondes. Wonders out loud what I see in her. She needs my reassurance every now and then. As I point out to her, yes, my past relationships have all been blonde. But not one of them lasted. Not one of them was her. She looks down, smiles, nods and I laugh to myself, because she cannot win this, and she'll never admit it.

Tonight's argument was about Pelant. Or more to the point how I put my life at risk because of him. I admit it, things got a bit messy this time. Well, more than a bit. I was lucky. Really lucky. A gunshot wound is nothing to laugh about. And she got angry at me for making light of it. I apologised. Again. She was right of course. She accused me of not thinking of her, or Christine. But she doesn't know how much I was thinking of them. How all of this was to protect them. She has no idea how close he got. And if I have my way, she never will.

The bottom line is, it's over.

Since Christine was born, we've been doing this dance. Tiptoeing around something that we both have trouble agreeing on. Commitment. Marriage.

I want it. Badly. She. Well, not so much. She thinks marriage is an antiquated ritual, tying people together according to the legal musings of men. But I think it frightens her. She has trouble living in the now. Always trying to guess what might happen in the future. Using that as a shield. Telling people that she'll never marry. How marriages ruin relationships. Often too loudly for my liking. I made this joke once. That she would be the one to ask me to marry her. The joke got turned around on me when she did. And I ruined it. I said yes, then I took it back. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for it, let alone expect her to. Of course she says it doesn't matter to her. That we are good. We got past it.

But sometimes, just sometimes, if there is a wedding on the TV, or something in a magazine, I see her looking. She gets this look on her face. I can't describe it. Longing? Wistful? Then it's gone.

I've decided that she really does want it. Especially now we have a daughter. And especially now that she's pregnant again.

Oh. She doesn't know I know. It's pretty early on. I found the stick in the bathroom trash last night. She thought she was clever, tucking it away at the bottom of the bin. She forgot that I upend it into the main trashcan every week. So there it was. Right on top.

At first I thought I was imagining it. I also nearly didn't think to look inside the box. You can imagine my excitement. There were two test sticks. Both positive. So she obviously didn't believe the first one. How like her. I can just see her, staring at the stick. Thinking it must be a faulty test. The panic rising in her throat as she squatted over the second stick. Then the longest two minutes of her life. Staring at that little window waiting for that little plus or minus sign.

We haven't discussed more children. Not officially. She knows I want more. I love kids. I'd like two or three more. You should have seen her face when I mentioned that once. I thought she was going to throw up! She actually snorted at me and told me I had better consider finding someone else to satisfy that dream. I know she was joking of course. She knows there is nobody else for me. Nor for her. We were destined. From the moment I met her. From the moment she lifted those blue eyes and stared at me with disdain. I was hers. One hundred and fifty percent.

So tonight when the lights go down, and we are sitting snuggled up on our couch with a glass of wine. After we have settled Christine in bed, and I have read her a story, and she has sung her a bedtime song, I'm going to tell her I know about the baby. I'm going to tell her how happy I am. How much I adore her, and that she is the only woman in the entire world for me.

I'm going to pull out the small blue velvet box I've had hidden for a year.

And I'm going to ask Temperance Brennan to marry me.

And we will probably have an argument over it.

But this time. I'm going to win.


	2. In The Light Of Day

I like to argue. I don't like fighting. But I find a good argument cathartic. It gets the pheromones pumping through my system. I tried to explain this to Booth once. He stared at me with those adorable brown eyes and then frowned and mumbled something about science having no place in a good argument. I do love it when he gets that confused look about him.

He gets so upset with me when I use what he calls my _smart_ words. And he always accuses me of trying to _outbrain_ him. Whatever that means. He's a heart person, you understand. He thinks with his feelings. Which is one of the things I love about him. He's warm and sensitive and caring. He really _cares_ what people think. However, in an argument, if you watch him, you can see him thinking about what he's going to say. And even then it comes out making no sense. Which makes me laugh.

We had this argument the other week. It was stupid really. He had this new FBI intern arrive at his office. With her twenty two inch waist, and her tight pants. And that hair. Long. Incredibly blonde. Pulled up into a messy ponytail. She was gorgeous. And my brain exploded, which is so unlike me. She was sitting in my chair. _MY_ chair! Those long legs crossed. Her leather laceup FBI issue shoe bobbing up and down.

I was right next to the desk by the time he even realised I was there. And she just glanced up and asked if she could help me. If _she_ could help _me_. Booth almost fell out of that stupid chair of his. It's broken again. We broke it. One night he was working late and I came to pick him up and. Well you know. Let's just say, that is not a very sturdy chair.

Anyway, he introduced me. I can't even tell you her name. I wasn't listening. The drive home was uncomfortable. I think I even brought up Hannah. Something I hate doing. But sometimes it just sort of, pops out. I think it's the blonde hair thing. Booth has a history with blondes. All I can say, looking back is that I was extremely hormonal which of course causes an increase in the volume of grey matter in the right parahippocampal and fusiform gyri. Oh that means my brain was slightly larger and that causes an ovulating woman to. Let's just say I was, as Booth would say, crazy horny.

I must say, I do love our arguments. And I love the way we end them even more. In bed. That really is the best part. We're both fired up. Heated. Energised. It really makes for very satisfying love making.

Which has apparently gotten me in this situation.

I took a pregnancy test last night. Actually, I took two. I was convinced the first one was wrong. They were those early pregnancy tests. Both positive.

I'm pregnant.

I haven't told Booth.

I know he'll be excited. He really wants a large family. But I'm mad at him right now.

We've just had another argument.

This one was more serious. He got shot in the line of duty. Again. I remember getting the call. I think I called him every name under the sun. But mostly I cried. Which I hate. What if I lost him? What if I had to tell Christine her father wasn't coming home any more, and play that tape he made? I cannot bear to think about it. I wanted to tell him that he is never to do that again. Ever. I don't care if it's his job. He has us to think about. But I can't. It is his job. And he loves it. I know he loves us too. And that's why he does it. To make the world a better place for Christine to grow up in.

So I've made a decision. I asked Booth to marry me a few months ago, despite my misgivings about marriage. He accepted, but everything got messed up by Pelant. Booth had good reason to call it off at the time. But it hurt so much. I felt like I had lost everything.

We haven't really talked about it since. I know he feels guilty about it. And of course we had an argument where I pointed out that this is why I am against marriage. I believe I even listed why it can ruin a relationship. But I think in hindsight, I was wrong. I really do want to marry him. I want us to be a family. And with the new baby coming. I'm going to take a chance.

We're going to just sit, relax and enjoy each other's company tonight. He's downstairs pouring us both a nice glass of wine. I probably shouldn't. Actually, I won't have one. I'm going to tell him about the baby. I can't wait to see his face. He'll be so excited.

And tomorrow, in the light of day. I'm going to ask him to marry me, again.

And there will be no argument.


	3. The Same Place

"I opened a bottle!" Booth called out. Brennan smiled, she could hear the excitement in his voice. He really looked forward to these moments in their day. Sitting together, watching TV, chatting about their day, Christine, random things.

She stepped into the living room and smiled at him "I think I'm going to have a cup of tea". Booth frowned and held up two glasses of wine "But I already poured you one" he said, his voice sounding like a small boy. Brennan laughed, "I'm sure you will find a way to solve that problem". She watched as he looked at the glasses, then downed the contents of one in a long draught. He smacked his lips loudly and grinned, twirling the glass in the air above his head "Yummy!"

The corners of her mouth tweaking into a smile, she turned and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll just make my tea. Find something to watch. I won't be long" she called out to him.

He frowned slightly _Probably just as well. She really shouldn't be drinking now_

Booth placed the empty glass on the bar, picked up the bottle and plonked down onto the couch. He rearranged a couple of cushions and found the control. Flicking through channels, until he found an old episode of Magnum PI. "Hey, wanna watch Magnum? You know. Tom Selleck?" _I always thought I was kind of like him. Suave. Smooth. Yeah, all class. "_Booth, PI_."_ He said to himself, eyes closed, imagining himself in that floral shirt, grinning at the thought. "Really? You just said that out loud you know Booth" Brennan said from the end of the couch.

Booth's eyes flew open, he felt himself blush a little. "Uh. Well yeah! Of course I knew. Don't you think I'd make a good Magnum?" he challenged her. Brennan sat next to him, placing her cup of tea on the table in front of her. She turned and closed one eye, squinting the other and placing her fingers across his top lip forming a makeshift mustache. "hmmm, I'm not so sure about the mustache" He grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. "I might just grow one after that crack." Brennan laughed out loud, patting his cheek "Oh Booth, you and I know it would take you a very, long, _long_ time to grow facial hair that impressive."

Booth rubbed at his face and frowned, feeling the slight stubble. "Well. I can't help it. You know I'm highly evolved. And we, evolved people. Err. We don't grow hair like the un, evolved people." Brennan was leaning back in her seat laughing out loud. "I'd stop now Booth." She giggled at him.

His fine body hair, and sparseness of it had always been a joking point for her. He had been waxing his armpits and chest for many years. He used to pretend he didn't, but admitted once that he started when he was on his first tour in Afghanistan due to the heat and the sandfleas. But one year, when he got ill with a bad case of the flu, and couldn't sneak away to the beauty salon, his body hair had grown. Unfortunately it had grown back quite sparse, and somewhat patchy. He had been mortified when she had pointed this out to him. He had taken up waxing again once he was well again. She rarely brought up the subject. Besides, she kind of liked his smooth armpits and chest. The way her tongue slipped across his skin.

"Are you even listening to me?" he waved his hand in front of her face. Brennan blinked, breaking her day dream about him. "Yes." She picked up her tea and took a long sip. "Yes I was." Booth sat back in his seat and looked at her, his head tilted, the corner of his mouth pulled up slightly in a smirk "Really. And what exactly was I saying?" he challenged her. Brennan took another long sip of tea. "I'm waiting." he said. She put down her cup, licked her lips and turned to stare him in the eye.

"You were. Talking about. Your. Body hair?" she ventured. She hadn't been listening. She had been daydreaming about his body. Again. She had been doing that a lot lately. _Must be my heightened hormonal state_ she decided. Booths mouth fell open slightly, forming that cupids bow shape that she loved, his eyes widened and his brow furrowed slightly. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked her. "I was asking what you wanted to watch on TV tonight. But if you want to talk about my body" he moved closer and started to unbutton his shirt. Brennan covered her face "I'm sorry. I'm a little distracted lately. I seem to have trouble concentrating." She dropped her hands and turned to look at Booth, who was still trying to get a stubborn button out of the button hole. He was frowning, his tongue protruding between his lips, like it always did when he was focussing on something. She smiled to herself, feeling her tension soften.

"Booth. Booth, stop. Booth! Don't worry about your button. I'll do that for you later." she said pulling his hands away from his shirt and holding them on her lap. "Booth, I need to tell you something." her voice soft. He looked up from his shirt and looked at her. "If it's about me getting shot again. I'm sorry. You know how sorry I am." he started. She shook her head, her hair falling softly across her face. He pulled his hand from hers and pulled her hair back, tucking it behind her ear so he could see her face.

"I think I know what you're going to tell me." he said. His mouth twitching with excitement.

"I'm pregnant""You're pregnant"

Their voices blending as they both spoke at the same time.

"How did you know?""When did you find out?"

"I took a test last night""I found the tests you tried to hide"

"I" "You"

Brennan pulled her hands from his. "this is ridiculous. I did not try to hide them." She said indignantly. Booth tilted his head and pursed his lips, staring at her with those eyes of his. "OK. Maybe I did try to hide them. Clearly I am not very adept at hiding things." she said. "Well, clearly!" he laughed.

"Bones, you're pregnant! I'm so happy. Wait" he leaned down to look her in the eye. "You're happy, right? You wanted this, didn't you?" the thought that she might not want to be pregnant with his child suddenly dawned on him. His heart dropped down into the pit of his stomach for a moment.

She lifted her eyes. Sparkling blue. Shining. "Booth. I'm." She hesitated for a moment.

"Bones?" he panicked.

She was in his arms kissing him. Telling him she loved him. Wanted to be with him more than anything. That this baby was a real miracle and of course she was happy.

"Marry me""Will you marry me Bones?"

"What?""Wait, did you just ask me?"

Booth held up a hand "WOAH!" "horse" she whispered with a grin.

"We really have to stop speaking at the same time. It's kind of weird." He laughed. "I prefer to think that it's because we are in synch with each other." she responded giggling. Booth loved to hear her giggle. It was so out of character for her. It was like unexpected music.

Brennan decided this was the time and was about to ask him, when he dropped off the couch to his knees. Her breath caught in her throat. "Bones" he fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a small navy blue velvet box. Just like the ones you see in old movies. "Booth" she stammered. He held up a hand.

"Bones. Just let me speak, OK? Please?"

Brennan closed her mouth, and stared at him, nodding. Booth drew in a deep breath, _well that was unexpected,_ he thought.

"Bones, I've messed up a lot recently. A hell of a lot. I've put our relationship through way too much. Other couples. Other couples just seem to come together easily, and know that it's right. We. We seem to need to test each other. But. I think. I think we've done enough testing. We've lasted through shootings, other people, kidnappings, separations, differing religious opinions. We've gone through things over the last nine years that would drive most people apart. Yet we always end up in the same place. Together. I think that means something. " he glanced down at their hands. Her grip had tightened around his hands, her eyes were transfixed on face. He looked back up at those eyes.

"Bones, I know there are probably a thousand men, probably more worthy of you. But none of them will love you the way I do. I know that sounds corny, but it's the truth. You're always there. In good times, and bad. We've already lived wedding vows. But, I want to say them. To you." He took a deep breath, making his body shudder. He opened the box.

"Temperance Brennan"

"Will you marry me""Yes, I'll marry you"

"You're doing it again"

"I know" she smiled shyly.


	4. Morning After

Oh my God. She said yes! I can't believe it. I mean, I can believe it. I mean. Shit, I don't know what I mean. She said yes!

I wasn't too sure she would. We've been down some rocky paths lately. All the stuff that I've put her through. I'm thoughtless and stupid sometimes. But God I love her. Her and our daughter. They are gifts that have been given to me. I pray every night, thanking God for them.

I want to get married straight away. I need to talk to her about that. No waiting.

Why do we need to wait anyway? We live together. We have a child together. I'm not going to wait. I'm going to go talk to the priest today.

Wait. What if she won't get married in the church?

Who am I kidding? She's not going to marry me in church.

I know we had Christine christened. And she did turn up, which kinda blew my mind. I never expected her to come. And I wouldn't have held it against her if she didn't. She has her ideas and beliefs and I have mine. We agree on that. She makes fun of me and my _myths_. But she also knows my religion is important to me.

I do know I don't want to get married in a bland meaningless civil ceremony. I want to get married with all our friends and family around. I really want to see her in a beautiful white dress. Also something she will probably blow off. But. She'd be so beautiful. And Christine could be our flower girl. I can see it now.

Yeah. If I tell her any of this she'll laugh at me for sure. She'll accuse me of being overly emotional. Of being caught up in society's idea of what weddings should be, and look like. And I guess she's right. But I also know that she would be right at home turning up to a judge's rooms, in her lab coat during her lunch break, say I do, and go right back to some crusty old bones.

Oh dear. I hope she doesn't tell Angela too soon. She'll go all "wedding planner" on us.

ooooo

I'm getting married! I still can't quite believe it! And the ring. It's absolutely perfect. Simple, square cut diamond, platinum band. It's exactly what I would have chosen myself. I'm so glad he didn't get some overly fussy ring with an oversized ostentatious stone. I would have hated that.

I wonder how he'll feel about my idea for the wedding. I'm certainly not going to get married in a church. And he'll probably get upset. At first. He probably thinks I will want to just go in my lunch break and say our "I do's" in a judges chamber and then rush back to work. Five years ago, that's probably exactly what I would have done. If I had agreed to marry anyone at all.

And I'm not going to wear some flouncy, ridiculous wedding dress. I saw a lovely cream dress in a magazine. I think I'd look good in it. And I really would love Christine to be part of the ceremony. I lay awake last night thinking about it. I would really love to get married in the gardens outside the Jeffersonian. It's part of us. Connects us. The roses are in flower for the next few weeks. We wouldn't have to book it. And we could have a non-religious ceremony, that our friends could come to. I really hope Booth agrees. And, isn't it traditional for the bride to arrange the wedding anyway? I think it is.

Angela is going to flip when I tell her. She's going to want to do some big thing. I'll have to make my plans before I tell her. That way, it will be kept to what I want. Booth and I want.

oooo

They were sitting at the breakfast counter. Booth was feeding Christine oatmeal. Brennan walked over with two cups of steaming coffee, and sat next to him, sliding his cup over.

"So I had some thoughts about the wedding""I really wanna talk to you about the wedding"

Booth stared at Brennan and chuckled, "We keep making a habit of this lately. I guess we really are meant to do this then?" he quipped. She grinned, eyes sparkling. "I guess we are!"

Booth made a little mock bow "After you." Brennan bowed her head, staring into her cup of coffee. "Well. I was thinking." She glanced at him. _He looked like a little boy waiting to open his Christmas presents_ she thought. Then panic set in. _What if they had an argument over this? _

She hesitated. A little too long. Booth jumped in "I know you don't want to get married in a church, but Bones, I don't want to get married in a judges rooms" he blurted.

Brennan's eyes widened "I don't want that either" she said, surprised that he had had the same thought. "and you're right, I don't want to get married in a church. Besides, you're Catholic and I'm not. We couldn't get married in your church anyway." She waited for his reaction. And was quite surprised when she got none. He just sat, nodding and smiling. _He's gone to his happy place_ she thought to herself as she looked at him. Booth has this face he gets when he's really happy. His eyes half close, his mouth kicks up on the corners only, making his cheeks dimple, and he sort of makes this humming sound. "So. What do you want to do?" he finally asked as he wiped Christine's face clean.

Feeling confident that he was on the same page as her, she continued. "I was thinking. I'd like to get married in the gardens at the Jeffersonian." She hesitated, "and I think we should get married straight away." His eyes had widened. She continued "We live together, we have a child together."

"There's no reason to wait!""Why do we need to wait?"

Booth laughed. "Exactly! Bones I completely agree with you! And I think the garden wedding idea is perfect."

He picked up his cup and held it out. "Here's to the perfect wedding." Brennan picked up her cup and gently clinked it against his.

"And here's to finally being Mr and Mrs Seeley Booth!" he added. Brennan's head snapped around. Her mouth opening and closing, lost for words, not noticing the smirk on his face.

"Booth. We really need to talk about that." she finally said.

"What? What do you mean? Come on. You know you want to be Temperance Booth. We'll be _The Booths_ " he said making the air quotes sign.

"I never agreed to changing my name Booth" she said frowning.

"Bones, you're not _arguing_ with me are you?" he said again, his smirk widening.

Finally the penny dropped. She closed her mouth and smiled.

"No Booth. I'm not" she said as she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

_We'll save that argument for later._


	5. Learning To Compromise

I can't believe her! She just walks in and makes some great announcement! There's no way. No way in hell we are doing that again. It's too risky. I mean, yeah, of course, we were lucky last time. Things didn't get complicated. But you can't guarantee that it will go that easily next time.

There is no way we are doing a home birth!

* * *

He is so infuriating! He knows how important this is to me!

Well maybe he doesn't exactly know. I may have forgotten to mention I'm considering it. But surely he hasn't forgotten it was something I wanted to do when I was expecting Christine. And I've already proven I can give birth easily. And he was quite capable when he delivered her! Why would this time be any different? Except that I wouldn't be lying on hay in a barn with a horse as my breathing coach.

* * *

"Booth. Would you please just sit down and listen?" Brennan pointed at the couch.

"I am not sitting in that chair. The minute I sit down, you will sit down, and you'll slide up next to me, and I will lose focus. And you know that!" Booth exclaimed. He strode past her to the bar. Poured a very large scotch and sculled it in one long draught. He immediately refilled his glass and turned to face her. "You cannot expect me to actually go along with this cockamamie idea!" He was waving the glass around, scotch spilling over the lip and running down his hand.

"You are wasting a perfectly good, ten year old scotch Booth" she said calmly, watching him lick the amber fluid from his hand. "I am not wasting it. I am" he looked up from his hand, seeing the bemused look on her face. "It's my scotch. I'll drink it any way I want" he finished up, sounding rather like a child, then downing the contents of the glass.

"Right. It's your scotch. And this is my body." she said, perhaps a little too snappishly.

Booth glared at her, his mouth hanging open his eyebrows raising. "What are you talking about? It isn't the same thing. We are talking about you, and me and our unborn child!" Brennan stepped towards him, her eyes flashing and her mouth open. "Stop right there. I'm going to have my say Bones. You. Sit!" he stood firmly, pointing at the recliner that she favoured.

She stood her ground, glaring. But, in a very un-Brennan like manner, she sat down, crossed her legs, folded her hands together in her lap and turned her fact up to him, smiling sweetly. "Proceed" she said.

"I know what you're doing. I've lived with you long enough to know exactly what you are doing." He said, running his sticky scotch covered hand through his hair. "Oh. For gods sake. Look what you made me do!" looking at his hand. He sighed and saw that she was smiling ever so slightly. "Look, Bones." He sat on the arm of the couch and leaned towards her.

"I love you. And I respect you. You know that. But jeez, Bones! I can't do that again. You don't know how scared I was. The whole time you were working so hard, and I was just there watching you, and thinking 'what if the cord is around her neck, what if you bleed too much, what if the baby doesn't breathe'. My heart was in my throat the entire time. The thought that I might lose you, or the baby, or both of you. My head just can't. Bones, I can't" he stopped talking and bit his bottom lip, staring at her.

Brennan suddenly realised how much he had gone through emotionally. She had been joyful. Full of her own happiness. The thrill of having delivered her first child, holding her little body against her. She had failed to see what he was feeling. She just assumed that he felt exactly as she had. She felt an unfamiliar tug in her throat and chest. _Guilt _ Not an emotion she usually had time for. _But his eyes. The way he is chewing on his bottom lip. He's really afraid of doing this again _ The realisation sinking into her.

"Booth" she whispered, her voice failing her.

"No. Bones. You're right. You have every right to have this baby the way you want. But. But you need to understand. I don't want to. It's just too risky. The statistics show that" Brennan found her voice "I know the statistics Booth. But they are often incorrect and biased. But I am very impressed that you bothered to research it" she stood and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"OK. Perhaps I am a little overly confident because of Christine's birth. Perhaps" she walked around the coffee table and turned to look at him "perhaps, I should take into consideration your feelings too." She walked back to the couch and sat down next to him, resting her chin on his thigh, "perhaps, you are right." Booth started to grin. "I know you're smiling now" she said, her chin still resting on his leg "but I am not completely giving in." She sat up and moved across the couch pulling him down onto the seat next to her.

"We can look into the birthing suites at the hospital that allow you to manage your delivery your own way, but have medical intervention available if required." She glanced at him. He sat back, looking up and pulling his chin up, pursing his lips, as he considered her words. She smiled to herself. "And they have play areas for the siblings to wait in, right there in the room so they can be present to watch their baby brother or sister arrive!" she added.

Booth's gradually stabilising comfort level was completely shattered. "Oh no. I'm not having Christine there. Watching all of that. Stuff." He pointed at her lap. "I mean it Bones. She's too young. And. And it's not" he was interrupted by her laughter. "I'm kidding Booth. Although I know that it is quite a common thing these days."

"Very funny. Ha Ha." His voice low. He stared at her _she always manages to do this to me, make me crazy, God I love her _

She cuddled up next to him, stroking his cheek. "You know I'm just joking with you. Sometimes I think I've gotten quite good at it" she mused. Booth glanced down at her, unable to resist the sparkle in her eyes "Fine. Oh, yes. You're hilarious now." He said, unable to contain his grin. "What you have gotten good at is compromising." He pressed his lips to hers briefly and then stood up. "OK. So we're set? No home birth?" he asked.

"No home birth" she agreed.

_"this time" _slipping from her mouth.

Booths head nearly swiveled right off his shoulders, as she smiled sweetly at him, pushing down the urge to belly laugh.


	6. Itsy Bitsy Playdate

"Booth! Can you come and help me please?"

Booth stood halfway between the couch and the door, watching the game. Six seconds to go. The game was tied up.

"Booth!"

Grimacing he turned to glance at the doorway. The roar of the crowd pulling his attention back to the TV screen. His mouth dropping open and his eyes not believing what he was seeing. His team going down in the last dying seconds of the game. "Great. Just great. Last play of the season, and I missed it." He turned from the television with disgust.

"BOOTH!"

"What? Yes. I'm coming! Bones? All I wanted was to watch the last game of the season." He walked into Christine's bedroom only to come face to face with Brennan's rather shapely rear end. She was standing on a chair, trying to pull something down out of the overhead cupboards. "Woah! What are you doing?" he quickly grabbed the chair, steadying her with one hand. "Bones. Get down. What are you looking for?" He gripped her hips and supported her as she stepped down from the chair. "I'm just trying to get a few toys down." She responded looking up at the cupboard. "Bones. You're pregnant. You shouldn't be climbing up ladders." She smirked "It's a chair"

"Chair, ladder. You shouldn't be climbing up on anything." Booth climbed up onto the chair, grimacing as he felt pressure in his bad knee. "ugh. Damn, that hurt. OK. What am I looking for?" he asked gritting his teeth. Brennan stood next to him pointing at a large fluffy black toy. "There! That black soft toy. And there is a book that goes with it. It should be with it." Booth reached further into the back of the cupboard and felt his fingers come into contact with the smooth cover of what he assumed was the book she was talking about. He pulled the fluffy creature free of the cupboard its legs springing free and poking him in the face as he passed it down to her. He reached back up into the cupboard and grabbed the book. He glanced at it as he passed it to her. "hey! That's the Itsy Bitsy Spider book and spider I got for her when she turned one! I wondered where that was." He smiled as he stepped down from the chair. He landed heavily, sharp pain wiping the smile from his face. "Aw heck. This knee is getting worse" he muttered to himself.

"Booth. When are you just going to go and have it seen to? I don't know why you are being such a baby about it?" Brennan shook her head at him, then turned her attention to the large fluffy black spider. It's multiple shiny black eyes and bright red smiley mouth grinning at her. "He is very cute, isn't he?" she said as she wiggled Itsy, watching his eight springy legs bounce around.

"Why was he up in the overhead cupboards?" Booth asked Brennan as he sat on the chair and rubbed at his knee. "Oh, you know. Christine has so many toys. I put some away, so that if she gets bored with the ones in the toy box, I can swap them over. It's like giving her something new without actually buying anything that she doesn't need." Brennan said, feeling rather proud of herself.

Booth's eyebrows raised and he pursed his lips "Good idea. God knows that child has more toys than Toys R Us!" surprised at Brennan's frugal explanation. He was sitting flipping through the book. "She used to love this when I read it to her." he said, smiling at the illustration of Itsy Bitsy clinging perilously to a water drainpipe. "Do you think she will remember it?" he asked off handedly, his head tilted, a smile playing across his mouth as he watched her playing with the spider. Brennan turned and looked at him across her shoulder. "I'm sure it won't matter if she doesn't. She's only two. It will be like a brand new toy and story." she replied.

Booth stood up, pressing down on his knee as he did and grimacing. "Booth" she said frowning at him. "Really. You need to have your knee checked out." He shrugged as he walked past her, plucking Itsy out of her hands and placing him on top of his head and spinning round to face her, a grin splitting his face "Look at me, mun. I'm a Rastafarian" he said, in an appalling accent. Brennan stared at him blankly. "I don't know what that means"

Booth stared at her for a moment and repeated "I'm a Rastafarian mun" nodding his head, making the legs bounce around his head. "these are my dreads" he pointed to the springy legs. She continued to stare at him and shook her head, compressing her lips. Booth could not believe she didn't recognise what he was saying, turned and pulled the spider from his head as he walked out the door, muttering about his hilarious impersonation. Brennan smirked to herself "Rastafarian indeed" she shook her head, completely knowing what he had meant, but enjoying the frustration she had just caused him.

Booth was sitting on the floor, playing with his daughter. He was trying to teach her the Itsy Bitsy Spider poem. Patiently helping her chubby little fingers do the actions. Her giggles and her attempt at repeating the rhyme making Brennan smile. It warmed her heart knowing what a good father Booth was. She supposed that he was making the most of every minute with Christine, seeing as he had missed out on a lot of these moments with Parker when he was little.

"So I've organised a play date for Christine this afternoon" she announced. Booth glanced around "Really? I thought you hated play dates. Except for Angela's kid. You usually don't think they are up to her level intellectually to interact in a beneficial manner with her." Booth was squinting, his head tilted upwards as he recited what she had previously told him. Brennan stared at him, her face expressionless for a moment. "Yes. Well. Perhaps I was wrong. A bit. I have decided that it might be good for her to have productive interactions with her peers"

"You mean she needs to play with other kids" Booth said. Brennan pursed her lips tightly and stared down at the list she had in front of her. "Yes. Precisely." she responded.

Booth got to his knees, leaning heavily on the coffee table and grunting as he got to his feet "So who's the lucky victim?" he said chuckling to himself.

"Emma"

Booth's head snapped up. "Wait. Emma? From pre school?"

Brennan smiled smugly and nodded.

"Bones. Which Emma?" Booth stepped towards her.

"Emma Carter" she looked up and smiled brightly. "She and her mother will be here around two thirty"

Booth turned, his hand on his forehead "Oh no. You didn't. What are you trying to do Bones?" he turned back to her, pointing at the fluffy spider that Christine was balancing on her head. "Hair Daddy" she laughed as the legs bounced around her face. Booth grinned at her "Yes Honey! You're a Rastafarian!" She bounced her head a little more "Rassafan Mommy!" she giggled. Booth turned and pulled his smug face. "See? She knows what I was talking about." Brennan smiled indulgently at Booth. "Well, yes, it seems she and you are usually on the same wavelength." she said smiling sweetly at him. Booth, pulled himself up, "Oh no you don't, you know damn well that Emma is petrified of Itsy Bitsy Spider. Now I know why you were so keen to get it down and get Christine all attached to him today. And what happens if Emma goes all Hitchcock on us? Emma's mom will make sure our name is mud at preschool. Again!"

Brennan sidled up to him, all sweet and slipped her hand under his arm, curling herself into him. "That's not why. I just wanted to have something nice and new for Christine to play with. And, if, in the unlikely circumstance that Emma does get upset. Well. I'll just have to ask them to leave!" she batted her eyelashes at him. "After all. Our home. Our child's favourite toy. Our rules." Booth stared at her, with disbelief. Sometimes, he couldn't believe her sneaky underhanded side. _And how god damn sexy it was._ "You _do_ know you can't do that, don't you? If Emma gets upset. You will have to put Itsy away. _NOT_ ask them to leave." he said shaking his head, "AND you will have to apologise. Tell her you had forgotten. Even though you know damn well you havent." Brennan patted his arm and smiled. "Of course I was just joking. I'm sure everything will be fine. I would have thought that Emma would have caught up with Christine's maturity by now and not be frightened of a silly fluffy spider." Booth's hand covered his eyes as he had visions of a screaming Emma, Christine chasing her around the house with Itsy Bitsy upon her head yelling _Rassafan_!" He felt himself break out into a sweat.

"Now, I was thinking you might like to go out? Spend a little time at that sports bar you like, maybe?" she said cajolingly. Booth pulled his arm from her "Oh no. No you don't. I'm not leaving you here alone with Emma and her mother" Brennan's eyes widened, "Why? Surely you don't want to spend the afternoon with a bunch of girls?" she asked. "Damn straight I do. I don't trust you. Not with Emma's mom. You have never really gotten over that whole biting incident. And you never apologised to her, did you?" Brennan's hands spread out palms up "I didn't apologise because there was nothing to apologise for! Christine was found innocent!" Booth face screwed up and he stared at her, his mouth hanging open and his head shaking "What are you talking about? Innocent? There wasn't a trial"

Brennan seemed to not hear him and continued "In fact, Emma's mother should have apologised to us, slandering Christine's name, and we had to keep her out of day care for two weeks! But, I can assure you. I am a bigger person. I have moved on." she smiled sweetly. Booth held up a hand "Oh no. Don't pull that face. I know what Emma's mom is like. Man, she's a piece of work. I heard her talking smack about little Jackson at day care. Poor little guy. He's got an overprotective single mother, who treats him like he's made of cotton candy. It'll be a miracle if that kid ever finds his balls. And Emma's mom, she zeroed in on his mother like a MK50 torpedo over Jackson sitting next to Emma when he had the sniffles. I just hope I won't have to be watching you both all afternoon, like angry cats, ready to start spitting and scratching. Plus, I know what you are capable of, and I'm staying. Just to make sure. That's final."

Brennan's bottom lip dropped and she frowned at him. "I don't know what you mean Booth. It was months ago. The girls get along very well now. And. Well I thought it was about time we started having her friends over to play outside of the Day care environment." she said matter of factly.

"Staying" Booth said waving a hand in the air as he walked off towards the bedroom.

* * *

Oh my god this is going to be a disaster. I can just imagine it. I just hope I don't get caught in the middle of them. Bones, she might say she and Emma's mom are over the whole biting thing, but I know Bones really isn't. She still resents that Christine's name has a black cross next to it in the school records. Well, figuratively, not an actual black mark. She has taken it personally. Even though nothing has happened since, and Christine has been behaving herself. _thankfully_

And I've seen that Carter woman in action after the biting incident. She raised hell over that. God it was like Bite-gate. I'm surprised she didn't call an inquiry! We had to pull Christine out of day care for two weeks! And now Bones is trying to tell me they are all lovey dovey friends? I'm not buying it. I can't believe she even agreed to have Emma over. Oh jeez. They're just so god damned competitive! The Carters are rolling in dough. He's some sort of business man. Shifty type if you ask me. Bet he's probably got his fingers in a few illegal pies. Maybe I should check them out? It'd only take a phone call. Nah, better not. If Bones found out, this new baby will be the last one I'll ever produce.

I am NOT looking forward to this. Not one little bit.

_Where did I put that hockey helmet?_


	7. It's Been A Busy Day

Brennan came down the stairs into the living room and looked over at Booth. "She's asleep. She was exhausted." She sat next to him and picked up his glass and smelt his drink. "mmm. I would love one, but I better not. You want a top up?" she asked holding his glass up and jiggling it so that the ice clinked against the glass. He nodded and smiled, watching her walk across and pour the 20 year old scotch he was saving into his glass. "Bones! Oh, never mind" he mumbled as she turned and looked at him, unsure what he was saying. She put ice in a second glass and filled it with soda water, then carried them back over to the counter slipping his across towards him.

"This afternoon was the single most, mentally exhausting thing I think I have ever experienced." Booth sat at the breakfast counter, his head in his hands. Fingers threaded through his hair. They find a tiny hair clip. A pink bow, gripping his hair. "How many of these things did the girls use?" he exclaimed as he pulled it out of his hair, wincing as the clip refused to let go of a coarse curl and threatened to pull it from his scalp.

"Oh Booth. Leave it. You look adorable!" Brennan laughed at him. He glared from under his brows, his eyes twinkling. "You would love that wouldn't you. If I hadn't found it and went out in public with that attached to my head" he said as she nodded enthusiastically, grinning widely. Christine and Emma had sat pushing brightly coloured hair clasps into Booth's hair. The pair of them giggling as he winced every time they jabbed one into his scalp. The pain still evident as he poked around his head looking for any more clips that Brennan perhaps had failed to tell him about.

"Well, I for one think that today went quite well." Brennan announced. "The girls had a lovely time together. They played really well, don't you think?" she asked Booth. His face was smooshed, cupped in one hand as he leaned his elbow on the counter. "Oh yeah. Just great. Until Itsy Bitsy Spider made his grand entrance, balance on top of our daughters head. I swear, I would not have thought it possible for a human being that small to make a noise that loud!" Brennan pursed her lips and shrugged, her eyes widely innocent. "Well you were the one who taught her to wear it like a Rastafarian wig!" she said indignantly. Booth shook his head, "And don't pull that face. You knew it would happen. I told you it would happen. Wait! I thought you didn't understand that I was being a Rastafarian?" he said, as he realised she had duped him earlier. Brennan smiled and shrugged again.

"Booth. I think you are over reacting. I believe Emma is too sensitive"

"Bones! She's two!"

"Well, Christine is two and she's not frightened of anything!"

Booth chuckled rubbing his hands on his chest, "Well, that's because she takes after her father. We Booth's don't scare easy"

Brennan pulled a face "Well, I suppose she has gotten some of her genetics providing bravado from you. She's very advance for a two year old though in most areas." Booth raised a hand, palm towards her his eyes closed "Bones. Let's not start that again. Please. I had to listen to you verbally sparring with Emma's Mom all afternoon. You two were as bad as one another. You both think your child is better than the others. You both tried some serious one-upmanship today. You with the whole_ oooh Christine isn't scared of anything. Oooh Christine climbs and paints like an old master, and reads books about bugs_ And Emma's Mom with the whole _Well Emma can already tumble and Emma knows her colours and numbers and already does ballet_ Booth closed his eyes and lifted his head up, his hands hanging by his sides palms out "I was starting to get nauseous with all the backwards and forwards posturing".

"Booth"

"No. Bones. Enough. I think it's great that Christine had a play date. It's good for her to play with other kids her age. What I don't think is great that you feel the need to compare her to every other child she comes in contact with." Brennan frowned "I don't know what you mean" Booth pointed at her "Like when you thought she couldn't play peek-a-boo."

Brennan interjected "But that was a real concern Booth. The other children played it and really enjoyed the fun of it!" Booth turned to face her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "It's time I came clean Bones. Christine and I always play peek-a-boo"

"You do not. She doesn't respond to it! Plus I distinctly remember you saying it was a stupid game, which I am inclined to agree with now." Brennan argued.

"Yes we do. She just likes playing it with me better I guess. Plus I don't just stand in front of her with my hands over my eyes. I actually hide in places and poke my head out and play it with her. She loves it."

Brennans face was crestfallen "but"

Booth felt bad. "Look Bones. It doesn't matter. It's just that I taught her to play it a certain way. I guess she just didn't understand what you were doing with your hands over your face. It's nothing against you. If you played with her the same way I do, she'd probably love it." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll make a deal with you. I won't teach this new little one how to play peek-a-boo." He let one hand rest on her stomach. "I'll let you teach him, your way." She smiled into his shoulder "And how do you know it's going to be a boy?"

Booth squeezed her harder "I don't know, I just know. We'll have a pigeon pair. A girl and a boy. It just feels right."

Brennan pushed herself back from him. "Booth you already have a boy. Parker." Booth smiled "I know, but he's so grown up now. This is different. This is _our_ family. _Our_ baby. A brother for _our_ daughter. I love Parker. You know I do. But we've starting a new family here. And I just have this idea that we'll have a girl, then a boy, and then maybe another girl." Brennans eyes widened, her eyebrows shooting up "Really? Well perhaps we should talk about that _after_ I've delivered this one, shall we? And by the way three is not a pair" Booth laughed out loud. A deep rich laugh that made Brennan feel good.

"Well I'm wiped, its been a busy day" he said, downing his drink and standing up. "I need to hit the hay. You coming?" he asked. Brennan picked up the empty glasses and smiled "Just rinsing these and I'll be right up" Booth stepped towards her and cupped her face, kissing her deeply "I'll be waiting" he said. Brennan smiled and turned to walk to the kitchen "More likely you will wait for approximately three minutes and then begin snoring. But I appreciate the offer."

Booth's face dropped and he opened his mouth to respond, but he knew there was a fair chance she was right. When he was tired he dropped off into a deep sleep as soon as he hit the pillow. He closed his mouth and turned and headed upstairs.

Brennan smiled as she washed the glasses and wiped down the counters. She stopped, her breath catching in her throat. She winced, and pressed her hand to her belly. The pain was gone as quickly as it came. She stood for a moment, but nothing else happened. Shrugging _well that was odd _and headed up to bed, turning off lights as she went.

As predicted, Booth was sprawled across the bed, mouth open and snoring. She smiled as she undressed and climbed in next to him, pushing him over onto his side to make room for her. Snuggling up and spooning him, absorbing his body heat, relaxing her. His words _I'll be waiting _ making her smile as she drifted into slumber alongside him.


	8. When The World Crashes Down

_Booth_

_Booth, wake up._

_BOOTH! Please. _

"**WAKE UP**!"

Booth's eyes squeezed tight then opened. The room was bathed in the soft light from the bedside lamp on her side of the bed. He licked his lips. His mouth was dry. _I've been sleeping with my mouth open again _he thought as he stretched his arms above his head. He turned and squinted at Brennan who was staring at him. There was a very strange look on her face. He suddenly realised it was fear.

"Bones. Honey. What's wrong?" he finally managed to croak. He coughed, clearing his throat and then again, clearer. "What's wrong Bones? Can't you sleep?"

She turned her eyes away from him for a moment. "I think something is wrong"

Booth shuffled up into a semi-sitting position. "I'm not sure what you mean? Did you hear something? I'll get up and check the rooms downstairs" he started to turn away to get out of bed. Her hand reaching out and grasping his arm pulling him back.

"No. Booth. I think something is wrong. With the baby"

Booths mouth puckered. He thought it had been dry before. That had nothing on the way it felt right now. He felt a tic starting in his cheek. "I. What." He didn't know what to ask.

She started to lift the blanket. Booth took it from her hand and pulled it back from her.

The dark red stain between her legs, seeping up the soft fabric of her nightgown made his stomach turn. He flew from the bed and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the handbasin.

_Oh God. Oh God. Please God, No. No No No NO NO!_

He stared at himself for a moment, then remembering her, quickly rinsed his mouth, splashed his face with cold water, grabbed a towel and ran back to the bed.

She was frozen. Her face pale. So white she appeared to be pearlescent, glowing in the dim light from the lamp. He handed the towel to her. "Just hold that against you. I'm calling an ambulance" he grabbed his cell phone and punched in the three numbers.

_9 ... 1 ... 1 and his world began to crash down._

"Goddamit answer you fools!" he growled into the phone after the second ring. Patience was not high on his list of priorities right now. This was his woman. his child. _his life_.

Finally they answered. He quickly relayed what was happening.

"They're sending an ambulance right away. Bones. It's gonna be OK Bones. I promise." She was trying to get out of bed. Her movements were mechanical. "Ring Max. He'll need to come and look after Christine." she said quietly. She was trying to pull the stained sheets from the bed.

"Dammit Bones. Stop. I'll do that. You just. Um. Can you get downstairs? No. I'll carry you."

She stared at his with enormous eyes. The black shadows beneath them cavernous. She looked like one of those figurines. The ones of the little kids with the huge eyes that always looked sad, or hungry, _or in pain_

His breath caught in his throat. He had never seen her look like this before. never

"Bones? Are you able to get downstairs or do you want my help" he asked, gently touching her on the shoulder and leaning in to look her directly in the eye.

She stared past him, her eyes glazed. "I'm sorry" she managed to utter before collapsing.

* * *

The siren of the ambulance was like one continual scream. Booth sat in the back of the ambulance, holding her hand. They had tried to make him drive behind them. But there was no way. He had stood over the young paramedic, intimidating him with the full force of his height and body size. He had all but snarled at them until they acquiesced and allowed him to come in the ambulance with Brennan. She had not spoken a word. Just stared at him. Her bottom lip trembling ever so slightly one minute, then her teeth biting into it the next as she endured the cramps that were becoming more frequent.

Booth looked down at her hand, resting limply in his. The skin was cold and clammy. He rubbed it between his large warm hands, trying to infuse some heat into her skin. He was barely holding his emotions in check. He refused to break. Things were going to be fine. She was in shock, but it could just be a false alarm. He decided that to focus on the negative was not going to get them anywhere. He willed good thoughts towards her. His eyes, not breaking contact with hers. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering "It's OK baby. I've got you. I'm here with you. It's all going to be OK" He felt her head nod.

The paramedic took her blood pressure again. "Seems to have stabilised. The bleeding seems to have stopped. " he murmered as he made notes. "That's good, right?" Booth asked. The man looked up, unaware that Booth had been listening to him. "Uh, yeah, sure. Stable blood pressure is very good." he turned towards the front of the ambulance and spoke to the driver "How long out?" The reply came "About three minutes". He turned to Booth. "OK Mr Booth. When we arrive I really need you to stay out of our way while we get your wife onto a gurney and into emergency. You will have to fill in some paperwork at the desk. They will then direct you to where your wife will be." Booth nodded his understanding, still watching Brennans face, willing her to say something or smile, anything.

* * *

"I'm very sorry" the young doctor said to Booth. He hated this part of his job. He always dreamed that being in obstetrics and paediatrics would be a joyful job. He hadn't counted on the number of times he had to do this.

Booth nodded, not really looking at the doctor. He stood in the corridor. _Cold_. The only thought he could comprehend. He turned and looked through the doorway at her. She looked so small in the bed. Like she had shrunk and was being engulfed by the blue blanket that covered her. His head dropped, his chin hitting his chest. A single tear tracing a trail down his cheek and jaw, clinging perilously to his chin before falling. He sniffed deeply, wiped his eyes on his sleeve. A dark spot caught his eye on the underside of his sleeve. Blood. He swallowed. He stripped off his sweater and threw it across the corridor. He turned and walked towards her.

She didn't turn to look at him. Just lay, so still. Her hands covering her stomach. He walked around the bed and pulled a chair up close to her. He sat and stared at her. He wanted to pull her into his lap and cradle her. He wanted to kiss her. Stroke her hair and tell her it would be alright. But he knew that she would resist all of it.

Bones wasn't like other women he had known. She was stubborn. And wilful. But she was also delicate and had frailties that only he had been privy to. She would look at him and talk to him when she was ready. No matter how much it hurt him. But this. This was a pain that should be shared. And he was determined that she wouldn't go through it alone. She would know that he was there with her.

He ventured to put his hand on the blanket in front of her. He slid it slowly towards her arm. She never moved. Never looked up at him. Her blue eyes, glazed and glistening with tears that refused to fall. He spoke softly "There was nothing we could have done Bones" She reacted for the first time at the sound of his voice. "It was my fault." she said. Booth shook his head and grabbed her hand holding it close to his face, kissing her knuckles. "No Bones. It wasn't. It was an act of God."

Brennans eyes flashed at him "There isn't any such thing as God. And if there was, why would he do this to us. If he loves you so much Booth. Why?" She tried to pull her hand out of his. "It's me. I'm the faulty one. There is something wrong with me. I should have been able to carry another child. I've done it before with no problems. So I either did something wrong. Or. There is something wrong with me" she said, turning her back to him and pulling the blanket up high over her shoulders, burying her face in its folds. He sat, watching her frame shuddering under the covers. He wanted to climb up on the bed with her, cradle her in his arms and make everything better. _Why would she think there was something wrong with her? _ He sat and lay his hand on her back. She didn't shrug him off, so he sat like that, his hand upon her, reassuring her that he was there. And he waited. Waited until her sobbing subsided. Until her body stopped shaking. Until she was calm.

* * *

Booth opened his eyes. He was sitting in the chair, bent over, his head laying on the bed. He had pins and needles in his outstretched arm. His head felt heavy, but it wasn't his head. She had her hand on his hair, stroking him gently. He blinked and licked his dry lips. His back was stiff and sore. He grunted lifting his head and turned to look at her. Her eyes were like aqua pools. Clear and dry. She stared at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. Her fingers gently moving backwards and forwards across his skin. His mouth kicking up into a small half smile on one side. She pulled her lips into a semi smile back at him. Neither speaking, but a thousand words between them.

"You OK?" he ventured. She shrugged. "yes. no. I've failed."

"Bones. Look. You haven't failed. There was nothing that you did that caused this. I spoke to the doctor. This sort of thing. Bones, it happens, you know? You were only around nine weeks. He told me, that there is no reason to think that you caused it. It was probably just a genetic thing. And, you know, perhaps it was nature's way of ending something that wasn't right" his voice trailed off. She looked down at his hands. "I know. I know what you are trying to do. But it still doesn't change the fact that I failed to carry your child."

"No. Bones. Stop. Right now. I won't have you doing this." His voice firm "You lost a baby. OK? You had a miscarriage. Your body decided that there was something wrong and it did something about it. _You_ did not do anything wrong. And I won't listen to you if you talk like that. Come on Bones! You are a doctor. A scientist. You've studied women and childbirth in civilisations and tribes the world over. You've got more knowledge in your little finger than I have in my whole body. So why is it that I can understand what has happened, and you can't?" he said.

"Because it happened to me!" she yelled at him. "I just feel. Faulty." she said. And the tears came. "I lost our baby" she wailed. Booth felt the tears prick at his eyes again. "_We_. We lost a baby Bones. But it'll be OK. We'll try again. It'll be good next time. We'll have our little boy. You'll be perfect next time." he said, knowing that he probably wasn't saying the right things, but it's all he had right now. "I love you Bones. God knows that we have been through a lot. We defied the odds by even getting together. But it works." She was nodding, the tears subsiding as quickly as they started. "I know. You're right" she said softly as he continued "Together, _we work, _Bones_. _ And we have a beautiful little girl" Temperance whirled around "Christine! Where is she!" she grabbed his hand. Booth covered her hand with his other one "She's fine. Max arrived just after the ambulance came. He's at our place with her. She didn't even wake up. She's fine Bones".

"I told her she was going to be a big sister" Brennan sniffed. "I should have waited. I was just so excited". "Aww Bones." Booth smiled gently at her, slipping his finger through her hair and pulling a strand away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "She will be."

They were interrupted by Brennans doctor. "Hi Temperance. Seeley." she said. Booth stood up and offered her his chair, but she waved it away. "Please sit down. Temperance, we have done a few tests. You are fine. No haemorrhaging, no latent clotting. Your ovaries and uterus are normal. You lost a foetus of approximately ten weeks development." Brennan spoke up "Was it a boy? Do you know what caused it?" she asked. The doctor looked at her, then looked at her notes " We generally don't do any genetic testing unless a woman has experience three or more consecutive miscarriages." Brennan slumped back into the pillow. "oh"

"Can I just ask you? Seeley didn't know and couldn't answer the question on the form. Did you have any warning signs? Anything unusual before this happened?" her doctor asked gently. Brennan took a deep breath. "Kind of. Maybe. I thought it was just, I don't know what I thought. I had some twinging about a week earlier. But it went as quickly as it came. Then I had some light spotting about two days ago, very minor. I had that with Christine, so I didn't think anything of it. And then, last night, just before I went to bed. I had a sort of cramp. But again, it was so quick. It stopped and I didn't worry about it. I should have worried, shouldn't I?" she asked.

The doctor continued. "Look Temperance, the reality is approximately two out of every ten pregnancies will result in miscarriage. After having one miscarriage most women go on to have a healthy pregnancy. I see no reason why you won't be the same and go on to have a healthy baby next time. You are perfectly normal. And there were no complications, so, I suggest you have about two or three days resting, then you can resume light duties. You will probably have a slightly heavier bleed than you are used to, but it should stop in about a week. If it persists any longer than eight or nine days, please just ring my office and come straight in. But I'm not anticipating any problems." She smiled and looked at their crestfallen faces. "You can resume normal sexual activity in about two weeks. Some specialists recommend you don't try to conceive for around three months, but I don't subscribe to this reasoning. Your body will know when it's ready to be pregnant again. And you are a fit and healthy woman. I'm sure you will have no problems next time." she smiled and nodded at Booth and Brennan and left them.

"See? You're fine! I told you, you would be." Booth felt more relieved now that the doctor had been in to see them. Brennan fiddled with the blanket. She nodded. "I think I understand better now. And I do know that it wasn't my fault. I'm fine now Booth. Really." she added firmly looking at his face, knowing that he didn't quite believe her. "Do you think we could go home?" she asked. "What? Didn't she say to have two days bed rest?" he said concerned. She rolled her eyes "Booth, I can just as easily bed rest at home, and I'll be more comfortable and I'll be in my own bed. Plus Christine is there. And I'm sure Dad will stay to help look after me". Booth sat back in his chair "What does that mean? Don't you think I can look after you? I can look after you just fine!" he said indignantly. She stroked his arm "Of course you can. But what if they need you at work?" Booth shook his head "I'm calling in for some special leave. I'm due. Plus I'm going to make sure you rest. I know you Bones. You will convince Max that you're fine and that you can get up and do whatever you want. And he'll believe you. That's not going to happen. I'm going to be home and I'm going to make sure you do what the doctor ordered." he said firmly.

Brennan's bottom lip dropped and she looked up at him from beneath her eyebrows. "Don't pull that face Bones. It's done. I'll go get the nurse and bust you outta here." She smiled at him, "Thank you." She frowned for a moment. Booth looked at her from the closet where he was retrieving her dressing gown. She was sitting on the side of the bed, swinging her feet. "Can we stop for icecream?" she asked suddenly. He stared at her his mouth open. "Icecream? You must be feeling better." he laughed. "Sure. I'll stop and run in and grab you as much icecream as you want." She grinned widely, and he shook his head. "And so it starts"

Brennan smiled smugly. Perhaps being home and in bed for a few days wouldn't be so bad after all. She felt her mood lift somewhat. She was extremely sad about the miscarriage, but talking to the doctor, knowing that she was fit and healthy, her scientific brain started kicking in. She was going to be alright. She was going to get pregnant again, and she was going to have that little boy they were dreaming of. Hopefully it will happen soon, like her doctor said. She definitely felt better just thinking about it. "Can we get strawberries and chocolate sauce too?" she asked coquettishly batting her eyelashes at Booth. "What? Oh boy. What are you thinking woman!"

"Nothing. _Yet_. But in a week or two, well, who knows?"

Booth grinned widely, knowing that was one more argument he wouldn't win.


	9. Back To Business

"Bones, no. No!"

"Yes Booth"

Brennan was in the bathroom applying makeup. Booth was pacing backwards and forwards behind her.

"Bones, it's been four days. That's all. You were told three to four days resting, then light activity. Going back to work is not light activity!" he said. "Booth. I can't just sit around here every day. I think I'm a better judge of my body than you are, quite frankly." She responded tartly and pushed past him, going to the closet in the bedroom. Booth frowned, following her. "Well. Yes. I mean, of course you are, but don't you think just another day or two? You can spend some extra time with Christine!"

Brennan stood with two blouses on hangers, holding up one, then the other in front of her, looking in the mirror. She turned "Which one do you think?" she asked, completely changing the subject. Booth sat on the edge of the bed, defeated. "I don't care. The orange one. Or the blue one. They both look good on you" She turned and dropped her arms "Well you're no help" she said, a smile on her face. She came over and sat beside him, bunching the blouses in her lap. "Booth. I know you are looking out for me. And I appreciate it. I really do. But I need to go back. Sitting here, even being with Christine, was fine for a couple of days. I'm fine now. I feel good. And I'm not just making light of everything. I understand what happened. I had a miscarriage. And there was nothing specific that caused it, and nothing I could have done to stop it. And I'm OK." She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "I know you're fine. I can see it, you know. In your face. Go on. Put on the blue one. It makes your eyes pop" he said making a jazzhands gesture in front of his face.

Brennan laughed and kissed his cheek. She stood up, took off her robe and slipped on the blouse. Booth stood and started buttoning it for her. "You know" she purred, even though the doctor said no, I think" Booth backed away from her like he had touched fire "Oh no you don't. I may not be able to control when you go back to work, but I can have some control over our sex life. The doctor said two weeks. And I'm sticking to that. He's a doctor for a reason Bones. And. I'm." His speech interrupted by Brennans lips covering his, tracing his jawline, slipping down his neck "I'm not going to be" Booth moaned as her hand caressed him. His eyes closed for a moment, her mouth on his collar bone. He suddenly stepped back "You are an evil, evil woman Bones" he said. She burst out laughing. "And you Mr. Booth are so very easy to arouse." she said smiling coyly. She took a step towards him "No." he said both hands raised in a stop motion. "You. You finish getting dressed. I'm going to retreat to a position of safety and go and get Christine ready for day care. Do we need to call them that she's coming today instead of next week?" he asked as he exited the bedroom.

"No. I, um. I already called them yesterday" she answered. Booth's head popped back around the doorframe "You called them yesterday?" She shrugged, pulling her shoulders up around her ears. Booth smiled at her. "You really are ready, aren't you?" he laughed and went to get Christine. Brennan smiled to herself and grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on. Sitting on the bed to pull on her boots.

Booth pulled the car up outside the Jeffersonian and turned to Brennan. "so, half a day, right?" Brennan nodded, and crossed her heart with one hand and made the boyscout sign with the other "Promise". Booth shook his head and got out the car, walking around the back to open the door and got Christine out of her booster seat. He handed her to Brennan "You sure you're alright carrying her? She's getting pretty heavy." Brennan rolled her eyes "Booth." He backed away, hands in the air "OK. Fine. You're capable" he said as he got back in the car. He turned and waved to Christine who waved her chubby hand in a floppy wave. He pointed at Brennan and mouthed _I love you_, put the car into gear and pulled away from the kerb.

She stood watching his car for a moment, then looked at Christine. "Well Miss Booth, it's time for Mommy to go back to work" She turned and started up the steps that lead to the building. "Poor Daddy, he never stood a chance" she said grinning as she walked through the door.


	10. A Quiet Place

Booth turned off his phone on the fourth call. He had ignored the first three. Caroline was kicking his ass over paperwork. He sat slumped in the chair in her office, his fingers intertwined in front of his mouth. Every now and then he raised an index finger and rubbed the side of his nose. He was finding it hard not to close his eyes and take a little power nap. When Caroline got on one of her high horses, it could take forever for her to get to the point.

"Seeley Booth are you even listening to me?" she bent down her face inches from his. Booth opened his eyes and nearly tipped his chair over backwards at the sight of her bright red lipstick inches from his mouth. "Don't be stupid, Cherie. You know damn well I wasn't going to kiss you" she said standing up straight and throwing her hands up. "But you'd know about it if I did" she muttered as she turned and walked back to her chair behind the desk. "You have got to get that paperwork in order Cher. Personally, I don't care if you wallpaper your office with it, but I'm getting grief from above. And I can't cover for you much longer. They are auditing us." She rolled her eyes and sat down heavily. "I'm in the same boat as you" she said pointing to a pile of papers on another desk in her office. "Who exactly decided that we needed auditing?" Booth asked, curious to know. "Nobody you know. Hell, nobody I want to know" she said shaking her head.

Booth leaned forwards and rested his elbows on her desk "Look Caroline" he said. Caroline leaned forwards mirroring his posture, raising one eyebrow. "You going to question my authority?" she said quietly. Booth opened his mouth, but thinking better of it, closed it quickly. "That's what I thought" Caroline said smugly. "Cherie, all I need from you is your budget projections for the next year, and maybe a little report on how things have been managed this last year." She said leaning back in her chair, her hands held up. "That's it" she finished. Booth mumbled a few expletives under his breath as he stood up. "I would smile, but it would just make my teeth hurt. You leaving now?" Caroline said. Booth, gave a half-hearted smile. He had just been dismissed. His lips clamped together so he didn't say anything else. "I'll expect that tomorrow, by the way" she called out as he opened her office door. He turned to say something, but saw the look on her face. She was sitting reclined, her hands folded across her ample chest. She tilted her head and raised one hand and waved him out of her office. Booth changed his mind about speaking and closed the door behind him. "If that boys ability to do his budget matched his ability to make my heart flutter, he'd be a financial genius" she murmured to herself, smiling at her own joke.

* * *

Booth turned his phone back on. Five missed calls. _Christine's daycare_. He quickly hit speed dial and waited. "Hello? This is Seeley Booth. I've had some missed calls. Sorry. It was in a meeting and had my phone turned off" he said worriedly, wishing he had just paid attention to the number when the phone had rung earlier. _I could have slipped out of the meeting with Caroline and maybe gotten away without having to do that stupid budget report._ He thought to himself, knowing that that really wouldn't have worked. She would still have tracked him down and kicked his ass. "Ah Mr Booth. No need to worry. It's just that, Ms Brennan hasn't come to collect Christine. We were expecting her an hour ago."

Booth frowned. Why wouldn't she have collected Christine? He started running scenario's through his head, worrying himself. "I'm sorry. Something must have happened. I'll come and collect her immediately" he said, breaking into a run. He jumped into his car and headed to the day care.

* * *

Booth drove home, his heart in his throat. He'd tried calling Brennan, no answer_. It wasn't like her. At all. _ He pulled into their drive, but realised her car wasn't there. He swallowed. _Where is she?_

He backed out of the drive and started driving around, trying to work out where she might be. He finally pulled over and dialled Angela's number. "And you haven't seen her since lunch?" he said. Angela confirmed and he thanked her before hanging up. He was really getting worried now. He turned and looked at Christine. "We'll find Mommy soon, baby." Christine was getting fussy. It was past her afternoon nap time. _Perhaps I should just go home and wait for a bit _ He turned and looked at the road ahead of him, his hands gripping and ungripping the steering wheel, an annoying tic starting in his cheek. He put the car into gear and started driving.

He turned a corner and out of the corner of his eye he noticed her car. It was parked outside his church. He pulled the car up behind hers, cut the engine, and sat staring at her vehicle. _What the hell is her car doing here? _ He got out of the car and walked up, almost scared of what he might find in the vehicle. But she wasn't in the car. He looked around, confused. He walked back to his car and got Christine out of her booster seat, hitching her up on his hip. He turned and stared up at the church. He started up the path and took the steps up to the entrance.

He stepped into the foyer and looked around. He looked at Christine who was lying with her head on his shoulder. _My poor baby is so tired. _He pushed open the door and peeked inside the church, not really expecting to see anything.

He nearly missed her. She was sitting right at the back on the right hand side of the church. He entered and stopped beside the pew, putting Christine down, kneeling and crossing himself. He sidled past the polished wooden pew towards her. Sitting and sliding the last few feet until he was sitting beside her. "Last place I thought I'd find you?" he said quietly. Brennan was sucking her bottom lip, her brow furrowed. "Are you alright?" he asked her. Brennan turned and looked at him. Her eyes were bright, damp. He reached over and gently grasped her hand, wrapping it up with his large one. His thumb tracing a lazy circle on the centre of her palm. She stared down at his hand for a moment before looking back up at his face. She smiled "I'm fine."

He nudged her with his elbow "So have you found God, then?" he said with a smirk. She grinned, shaking her head "No, you know I don't believe in God." Booth cringed "Don't say that here, Bones!" Brennan shrugged. "Nobody is here to hear me. I did find it quite peaceful sitting here." she said. "But why are you here?" he asked her. Brennan shrugged "I'm not really sure. I was out for lunch with Angela. I drove back to work, but just didn't feel like going back in, so I told her I was going to go home. I'm sorry, I tried to call but your phone was off, and then I just sort of forgot to call." Booth felt guilty "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Caroline was reading me the riot act about budgets" he said. She nodded, "Well I was driving home, and I saw the church. I remembered you always say you get comfort being here. I decided to see if that would work for an atheist. So I parked and came in. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just sat here at the back" Booth nodded. "So, how did that work out for you?" he asked her, nudging her again and resting his head against hers.

She smiled, watching Christine running up and down the centre aisle of the church. She glanced up at Booth "Surprisingly well. It's nice and quiet. I sat and thought about things. You know" she tilted her head down slightly "about the miscarriage" Booth didn't say anything. He didn't really know what to say. "About, why it happened, and although I didn't get any divine revelations, as such. I must admit, I feel quite at peace about everything. I'm not planning on coming to a service, so don't go getting your hopes up. But, I have enjoyed just sitting here" she said nodding.

Brennan suddenly turned to him "How did you know to pick up Christine?" Booth tilted his head, watching his daughter trying to dance _or was that skipping?_ and said, "Oh, they called me. You hadn't turned up and they were wondering what time someone was going to come and get her. She was fine" he added looking at Brennan's embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry, I should have tried to call you again." He shrugged and screwed up his nose "Nah, don't worry about it Bones." Booth jumped up and quickly ran down the aisle of the church and grabbed Christine just as she was about to tip over the candelabra next to the altar. He gathered her up into his arms and kissed her chubby cheek. Backed away from the altar, knelt and crossed himself, closing his eyes and saying a quiet prayer of thanks, then stood and walked back to the pew. He held out his hand to her. "Wanna go grab dinner?" he asked. Brennan grinned "I would love that."

Booth lifted Christine up high and wiggled her from side to side "Wanna go get some dinner with Mommy and Daddy, Christine?" he asked her. The little girl reached out for his face "DinDin!" she announced. He deposited her back on his hip, holding her with one arm, and wrapped the other around Brennan. "You want chicken? And French fries?" he asked Christine, who clapped and yelled "Fwies!" Brennan shook her head "She can have chicken and mashed potato" Booth frowned, "Aww come on Bones. A few french fries won't kill her. It's still potato!"

Brennan shook her head "mmm no."

"Just a couple" he said.

"uh-uh, no fries"

Booth whispered to Christine "you can have one of Daddy's fries"

Brennan rolled her eyes "Booth"

"Date night with my girls" he smiled as they walked to the car.


	11. It's A Touchy Subject

Booth stood outside the front door of their home. He took a deep breath before turning the handle and opening the door.

"I'm home. Hello!" he called out as he slipped off his black FBI jacket, hanging it on the rack next to his khaki FBI jacket and his blue FBI jacket. He stood staring at them for a moment. _WOW. I really need to get myself a jacket that is non-FBI issue! _He shook his head and stepped across to the credenza dropping his car keys in the crystal bowl Brennan had bought. For their keys. He smiled _Only she would buy a four hundred bowl to keep keys in._

He turned and walked into the living room looking around. No sign of anyone. "Hey! I'm home! Doesn't anyone care?" he yelled out.

Brennan's head appeared from the staircase. "Hi! I'm just settling Christine down. She's sick." She said before disappearing again. Booth ran up the stairs to see his daughter.

"Hello baby girl" he cooed. She grinned at him from her bed, arms stretched towards him, chubby fingers wiggling. "Daddy" she giggled. Booth sat on the side of her bed, stroking her forehead. "she's warm!" he turned and looked at Brennan. "Chisteen sick" the little girl announced rather proudly. He turned back to her and tickled her cheek. "Yes. You are. You go to sleep now" he bent and kissed her forehead.

Booth stepped off the bottom step and turned to Brennan who was behind him. "It's nothing serious, is it?" he asked. Brennan shook her head. "Not at all. It's just a cold. Several children have been away lately because of colds." she said. Booth rolled his eyes "Oh that's just great, so now our child is being infected at day care" he said annoyed.

"Booth. Stop being dramatic. It will build her immune system. We can't wrap her in cotton wool and not expose her to normal daily antigens" Brennan said while pulling the ingredients for a salad out of the refrigerator. "Anti-what-nows?" Booth said standing at the end of the kitchen counter, his arms crossed across his chest. Brennan turned and smiled at him "Germs. Germs, Booth. She needs to be exposed to germs to build up her immunity so that she will be less likely to get sick in the future" putting it simply for him. She set down the lettuce and tomatoes and came over to him resting her hands on his still crossed arms. "She's fine."

Booth shrugged and rubbed his hands together. "So what's for dinner?" he asked. "I'm starving!" he added fervently. Brennan shook her head "You are not starving. Children in Africa are starving" she said absently as she chopped tomatoes and slid them off the chopping board into a bowl. Booth rolled his eyes "Come on Bones. It's a turn of phrase. Everybody says it." She turned and looked at him, lips pursed "Well everybody really shouldn't say it" she said matter of factly. Booth sidled up behind her and nibbled her earlobe "OK. I'm so hungry, I could eat your earlobe" he snickered. She laughed, pulling her shoulder up to her ear, pushing him out of the way. "Booth" she said.

He turned and looked in the refrigerator, pulling out a large steak. "I'll throw this on the grill" he said. Brennan nodded and closed the door of the oven where she had put two potatoes to bake earlier. "Perfect." She rinsed her hands under sink tap. "At least then you won't be _ starving_ !" she added grinning at his back as he stepped out onto the deck.

* * *

They sat opposite each other at the dining table. Their plates empty after their meal. Booth leaned back in his chair and appreciatively rubbed his belly "mmm-mmm now that was delicious!" he said. Brennan smiled and reached across and pulled his plate towards her, stacking them along with the salad bowl. She stood up and picked up the pile of dishes. Booth jumped up "Let me take that" he offered. Brennan frowned at him "I'm fine. I have them" Booth plucked the pile of dishes from her hands "I know, but I'll do it." he said.

Brennan stood watching his back suspiciously. _something is up. _

Booth walked back into the living room, wiping his damp hands on his jeans. Brennan was sitting reading a magazine.

"Uh. Bones?" he said quietly. Brennan looked up _here it comes. the confession _she thought to herself, assuming he'd done something he knows she would not agree with. "hmm?" she replied feigning disinterest.

"I have to go away for a week" he said quickly. Brennan's eyebrows flew up. This was not what she was expecting to hear. She dropped the magazine onto her lap "What do you mean?" she asked.

Booth shuffled his feet on the living room rug. "I got a call. I have to go away. Only for a week" he said. Brennan's head tipped to one side "Where?" Booth looked at his shoes, there was a spot of mud on the toe of the right one. "Where, Booth?" she repeated, firmly. Booth lifted his eyes to meet hers "Afghanistan" he said quietly.

Brennan jumped up out of her seat and stepped towards him "What? No! Why?" her voice pitched "Why do you need to go? Can't they get someone else?" her questions coming fast. Booth took a hesitant step towards her closing the gap between them. "I have to. They've requested me especially. Nobody else can go. I'm leaving tomorrow morning" he replied. Booth reached out to her, but she stepped backwards. "No. Tell them no. You have a sick child. You can't go" she said shaking her head. He grabbed her arms "It's not that simple Bones. I have a skill set they require. It's only in an advisory role. I'm not going out in the field. I won't be in danger, if that's what you're worried about." She was pulling against his hands, then suddenly stood still. "That's not what I'm worried about" she whispered. Booth looked down at her "Then what?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"_She's_ over there" Brennan said, staring at the floor. "Hannah's there" she added looking up at him, challenging him. Booth dropped his hands and turned in a circle, his hands raised to his head. "What? What does that matter? And how do you even know that? I won't even see her. Probably" he said, nervous now. He hadn't even thought about Hannah since they broke up. "I saw her on the news, reporting from over there." Brennan said sourly. He shook his head "I won't be seeing her" he said more forcefully. "I'm going to be sitting in a large room with a bunch of grizzly, old warhorses, advising them on the training of the greenhorns coming over there".

Brennan stared at him, her expression somewhat quizzical "I don't know what that means" she said, frankly. Booth smiled and reached out, cupping her face in his hands, resisting the urge to laugh at her facial expression "it means I'm going to be in meetings with a bunch of old generals, who want me to help them nut out a plan for integrating the new young soldiers into the system" he said kindly. Brennan's mouth formed an O shape "Oh. Right" she said thoughtfully "Tell them no." she said suddenly.

Booth dropped his hands from her face, shaking his head "Bones. You know I can't do that. I have to go." Brennan stepped back from him, her jaw jutting out "Fine. Go. Say hello to Hannah from me and your daughter" she snapped and turned her back, heading up the stairs to their bedroom.

Booth stood, his hands hanging by his side _what the hell just happened?_

* * *

Brennan and Christine were gone by the time he got out of the shower. He stood in the bedroom, staring at the bed. She had kept her back turned on him last night. No kiss goodnight. Not spoken to him this morning or said goodbye. He sighed. Picked up his duffel and slung it over his shoulder and headed downstairs to wait for the taxi.

The airport was busy. He stood, duffel bag at his feet. They were going to call him when his flight was due. He was flying out on a special military flight. He looked at his watch. They'd be calling him any minute. He tried dialing her number again _No answer_ He sighed, shoving his phone down into the front pocket of his khaki, army issue pants.

_Call for Booth. Mr Seeley Booth. Please proceed to gate 39 _

Hi picked up his bag and turned to walk down to the gate.

"Booth!"

"BOOTH!"

He turned at the sound of his name. She was flying through the terminal. Her hair rippling behind her like ribbons. And then she was in his arms. All her softness. Her lips upon his.

"I'm sorry" she said into his mouth "I was so stupid and jealous and I'm sorry" she said, pulling back to stare into his eyes. _God I love his eyes _she thought.

"Bones. You came." He said kissing her again. "Look" his voice softening. He held her chin, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Temperance." he used her name, something he only did when he was really serious. "I'll be back in a week. I promise you. And even if _she_ is there and we happen to cross paths" Brennan put her hand over his mouth "You'll say hello and tell her its good to see her. You'll tell her that I say hi. And you'll tell her all about our beautiful daughter and how we're getting married. You'll smile and that will be it. I know." She nodded. "I was being stupid and jealous and I don't know what made me act that way, Booth." she said, her eyes glistening "You knew I wasn't going to let you leave without knowing that I love you" she added kissing him deeply.

_Call for BOOTH. Seeley Booth. Last Call for Seeley Booth. Please report to Gate 39 Immediately_

Booth broke their kiss, and looked down at her. "I gotta go. I love you Bones. I'll call you every night if I can. I'll see you in a week. Bye. Kiss Christine for me. I love you"

Booth took off running for his gate. Brennan stood watching him run, his duffel bouncing against his back. She remembered the last time she saw him go down that corridor.

This time, when he came back, it would be straight into her arms. She smiled, secure in the knowledge.

_See you next week, Booth_


	12. Four More Days

Booth felt the door be pulled out of his hand by the wind and slam shut behind him. He stood and pulled off the hood of his jacket and peeled it off his back. Sand falling to the floor. He removed his safety goggles and dropped them on the chair next to the door. He ruffled his hair feeling the gritty sand in it. Removing his boots and leaving them by the door also, he made his way to the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror seeing the outline of the goggles on his sand encrusted face. He smiled, thinking that Bones would love to see this. He pulled his phone from his pocket and took a selfie. He would send that to her later when the sand storm eased. If he could get a signal.

He turned on the tap in the shower, stripping off he khaki's, underpants and socks, all full of sand. He stepped under the hot water and tipped his head back under the pulsing water, letting the water pull the loose sand from his hair. He grabbed the shampoo and squirting a small amount into his palm, smoothed it over his hair and then proceeded to massage it in thoroughly with his fingers. He could feel the grit underneath the tips of his fingers_. I'm going to be days getting this out of my hair _ he thought to himself, rinsing the suds away, and glancing down at the sand in the bottom of the shower. Turning off the water, he stepped out and wrapped a towel low around his hips, tucking the ends in and grabbed another one and started to towel his hair dry. He swooped it across his chest, under his arms and threw it in the laundry basket by his bed. The beauty of being in his position was that he got private quarters. Granted, it was just a room with a single bed, a small desk with a landline, TV and a bench for making coffee. Most importantly it had an ensuite shower and toilet room. No sharing showers for him, thankfully.

He glanced at his watch, 1700. So it should be about 0900 at home_. Home_ He rolled it around on his tongue. Savouring it. Four more days and he'd be home_. Four days and I'll be in her arms _

He closed his eyes and saw her smiling at him.

He sat at the desk and picked up the phone. He dialled his home number. The crackling on the line was not sounding good. He could barely hear the ringing.

Brennan flew in the back door. She had been hanging out some washing. She grabbed the phone and gasped into it "Hello?"

Booth sat listening to the hissing and crackling getting louder.

"Hello? Booth? Is that you?" she shouted into the phone.

He pulled the phone away from his ear "Damned stupid line. This storm is a bitch!" and slammed down the handset.

"Booth? Please, I'm here, Booth" her voice trailed off. Disappointment filled her chest. He had only managed to call her once since leaving. The weather had been atrocious, with horrendous sand storms hindering both incoming and outgoing calls. She had tried to call him on the mobile, but that wouldn't work, and then she remembered that mobile phones were cloaked and he couldn't use his phone. She hung up the phone and sat on the arm of the couch. _Four days._ "Four days and Daddy will be home here with us" she said to Christine who was sitting in her playpen.

Christine looked up at her mother at the sound of her name "Daddy" she echoed, smiling. Brennan walked over and lifted her up into her arms and kissed her cheek, holding her close "Yes baby, Daddy" she said, tears pricking at her eyes.

Booth sat at a table in the mess and stared at the plate of food in front of him, aimlessly pushing peas around with his knife, the fork hanging out of his mouth.

"Well that's a pretty sight" a voice said, not masking the laughter in it. Hands putting two steaming mugs of coffee on the table in front of him.

Booth glanced up and stared at a pair of tightly fitted black cargo pants, a black belt, and a tight grey t-shirt stretched over a body he recognised. His eyes flicked up to a familiar face, framed with a fashionably short bob. He wasn't sure he liked it. He pulled the fork from his mouth, "Hannah" he said, not knowing whether to be pleased or annoyed that she had approached him.

"Well that's not quite the reaction I was hoping for" she said. "How are you Seeley?" she stepped closer. He sat staring at her face for a moment, then awkwardly stood up holding out a hand. She looked at it, frowning, then laughing at him stepped past it hugged him warmly. Booth stood stiffly, his hands at his side. She realised that he was not going to return her greeting so quickly dropped her arms and stepped back, feeling surprisingly disappointed. "I heard you were here. I arranged a few days off so I could come and catch up with you" she said hopefully.

"Ah" Booth said. Hannah frowned. She was not used to this type of reaction from people, least of all him, despite the way they had parted three and a half years ago. "Please sit down and finish your dinner" she said, taking a seat opposite him. She realised that sitting next to him might not be the right move right now. Booth sat mechanically and started eating his now cold dinner. Anything to avoid having to talk to her. _Why the hell is she here? What does she want? Bones was right _

"So how long are you going to be here Seeley?" she asked. He shovelled a forkful of mashed potato into his mouth and sat, pressing it against the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He shrugged. Then realising he couldn't keep acting like a child, swallowed and said " Four more days. Then I can get out of here and go home" he added hoping she got the message he was trying to convey. Hannah sat sipping her coffee watching him. He looked good. Really good. His hair was a little lighter than she remembered. And he had put on a bit of weight. She liked it. "You look great" she ventured.

Booth's head snapped up, glaring at her. How he looked really wasn't any of her business he decided. "thanks" he said reluctantly.

_This was going to be harder than I thought_ Hannah realised. "I was hoping we could get a drink? Catch up? I've missed you, Seeley. I just thought" Booth looked down at his plate, then taking a deep breath, placing his knife and fork carefully side by side on the plate and sitting back in his chair. He looked at her squarely in the face. "We can catch up here." he said. Hannah leaned back "Oh for goodness sake Seeley. What's with you? I just thought it would be nice to catch up with you. It's been over three years. I want to know how you're doing. What you've been up to. I've missed you" she added.

Booth sighed "Fine. We'll go get a drink, although I find it hard to believe you don't already know what I've been up to. You always seemed to have your finger on the pulse. One drink. Then I have to turn in. I have an early start tomorrow. Hannah laughed at him "It's seven o'clock Seeley. I'm sure you can spend an hour or two before climbing between the sheets"

He stood up and said "Let's go." and walked towards the door, relieved to see the storm had eased. Hannah jumped up and followed him across the yard to the common room where there was a bar set up for military personnel. He walked up to the bar and ordered two beers. He handed one to her and pointed to a table. They sat down and he took a long draught "So what do you want to know?" he asked. Hannah reached out and touched his arm lightly. "Well I wasn't intending it to be a Q & A!" she said. I thought we could just talk. Like old friends. We do have a history Seeley."

Booth pulled his arm away and smirked "Yeah. A short history" he muttered. Hannah was taken aback by that. "OK. I'll ignore that. So what's been happening? I'm planning on coming back to Washington next month. Perhaps we can get together then?" she said hopefully.

Booth laughed out loud. She frowned "What's so funny?" she asked. Booth shook his head "You, this" he pointed to her and then himself and her again. "Because you think you and I can pick up again. That is what you think, isn't it Hannah? God you are so confident in yourself, aren't you?" he rubbed at his forehead.

"Well, I" she started to speak, but Booth held up a hand stopping her. "Don't. You want to know how I am? I'm great. Fantastic. I'm so happy I could burst. I have a daughter. Did you know that? A beautiful two year old daughter. Christine. Christine Angela Booth. She's sweet and funny and has eyes just like her mother. We live in a gorgeous house that we designed together. And we're planning another baby soon. And we're getting married" he added enjoying the look on Hannah's face.

"Two years old?" she said absently. Booth could see she was doing sums in her head.

"Yep. She turned two about two months ago. I forgot to mention, her mother is Temperance" he sat back and watch Hannah implode.

"Temperance? Temperance Brennan?" she repeated. Booth nodded. "Oh. I'm happy for you. Actually I'm sort of surprised. I mean, I knew she and you had sparks, but I never. She and I are so different" Hannah was stumbling over her words. Booth leaned towards her "What does that mean Hannah. She and you are so different? Of course you are. That's why I'm with her. She's funny and loving and loves being a mother. You know, she asked me to marry her. How about that?" he left out the bit about him turning her down and then asking her recently.

"So Temperance got pregnant about six months after we broke up" Hannah said absently, still shell shocked by this information. Booth resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

Booth contained himself and decided to ask "So how are you doing Hannah?"

Hannah, looked up at him, realising how stupid she had been. She had dreamt about seeing him again. Imagined them spending time together. Thought about him realising that he still loved being with her. It had been a long time. Of course he moved on. But with Temperance? That had thrown her completely. And they had a child together. Seeley had everything he had ever wanted now. A home, children, a woman who wanted to marry him.

She stood up suddenly, feeling foolish. "I've been good. I'm so busy, of course. I never know from one month to the next where I'll be. And I like the excitement of that. Settling down. Well, you know that's not for me." she said. Booth nodded "Good. I'm glad to hear you are doing so well".

He stood up and she held out her hand formally. The emotional distance between them quite clear now. "Well, it's been great to have seen you. I'm really glad for you. You deserve to be happy Seeley." she said, shaking the hand he extended. Booth smiled at her "Take care Hannah" he said.

She nodded and smiled back at him. _He really does look happy_ she thought. She turned, lifting a hand and waving as she stepped through the door. Booth stood for a moment watching her go. He almost regretted his behaviour, but it had to be done. _She came in just expecting it to be the same. The past is the past. You can never go back. And I don't want to_ he said to himself. He walked back to his room and turned on the TV. An in-house movie was playing. One that he and Bone's had seen several times, Sleepless In Seattle. Surprisingly Bone's had loved it the first time she saw it. He stripped off and got into bed, laying back, hands behind his head, smiling.

_Four more days _


	13. Homecomings & Confessions

Booth ran the last 100 yards straight into her arms, dropping his duffel and pulling her and Christine around in a spin. He had never been so happy to see them as he was right now. The last week had been gruelling. Mentally and emotionally, he was drained. The work he was sent there for was done. And it went well. They were happy and he had set in motion a training plan that would mean he would not be required to return. They had trainers on the ground that had all the information they needed. He made sure of that. It was a non-negotiable detail of his deployment.

"God I've missed you so much" he whispered into her ear, inhaling her scent. She always smelt like vanilla and peaches for some reason. She said it was her shampoo, but he knew it was just her. Christine was holding on to him so tightly around his neck, her little face buried in his neck. He kissed her over and over on her chubby cheeks until she giggled. He bent down and picked up his bag, slinging it over his free shoulder "Let's get out of this place" he said. Brennan wrapped her arm around his waist and the three of them headed out of the terminal.

* * *

Booth sat, his feet clad in brightly striped socks, propped on the coffee table. He wiggled his toes as Christine sat pointing at the colours "red, geen, boo, yayo" she recited pointing to his navy, orange and purple socks. "I see she's getting better at her colours" Booth laughed. Brennan sat beside him, handing him a cup of coffee. "I try, but she just won't listen. She's just so stubborn!" she said. Booth's eyebrows popped up _Wonder where she gets that from?_ he thought to himself. "Christine, that is Orange. O-range" Brennan said pointing to the stripe. "red, yayo" Christine happily chirped. Brennan sat back, clearly frustrated at her daughters stubborness.

Booth pulled Brennan back up next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let her be. I rather like my red,geen boo socks" he grinned wriggling his toes so that Christine couldn't grab them. Brennan lay her head on his shoulder, smiling at their daughter. "She really should be in bed soon" she said. Booth rubbed his hand up and down her arm "Let her play for a bit. I just want to watch her for a little longer" he said happily.

"So, I have something to tell you" he ventured, cautiously. Brennan looked up at him curiously "What about?" she asked. Booth took a deep breath "You know before I left, you were worried about Hannah being there?". Brennan pulled back from him, frowning "yes" she said quietly. Booth, pulled Christine up onto his lap, rather like pulling a shield in front of him. "Well you were right. She was there." He waited for her to react.

Brennan sat staring at him, then leaned back in her seat "Oh. I see. Well, did you speak to her?" she asked. Booth cuddled Christine into the crook of his arm, her little head nodding. "I'll put her to bed. Then I'll tell you everything that happened." he said standing up. "You, OK with that?" he asked. Brennan, stood up alongside him, kissing Christine goodnight.

"OK. I'll pour us a drink. I have a feeling I may need it" she said turning and walking over to the bar. Booth nodded and headed upstairs to settle Christine down for the night.

* * *

Brennan was on her second drink when he came down. "Started without me then?" he quipped. She looked at him noncommittally and shrugged "mmm". He sat beside her and picked up his drink holding it out to her "It's really good to be home Bones" he said. She hesitated, but picked up her glass and clinked it against his. Her resistance broke "It's wonderful to have you home Booth. We really did miss you a lot" she said looking into her glass, swirling the ice around. "I really missed you. So tell me. How was Hannah?" she asked, straight to the point.

Booth took a deep breath, drank a long draught of his drink and leaned back next to her. "It was the third night. I had tried calling you but there was a terrible sand storm. All communications were down." Brennan turned to him "I answered the call Booth. I was yelling into the phone, but it was just crackling. I knew it was you" she said leaning her head against his shoulder. He smiled "I'm sorry Bones. I couldn't hear anything." he shook his head, but continued "So, I was having dinner on the third night in the mess, and she came right up to me. Apparently she found out I was there and thought she would come to see me. You were right Bones." Brennan tipped her head to the side and smiled, her lips pressed together. She wouldn't say anything. _Not yet, anyway_.

Booth took another drink, draining his glass. "I'm refilling, you want?" he asked as he stood. Brennan shook her head, I'll just stick with this one, thanks" she replied. She lay her head back on the couch, watching him. He was taking his time. She knew that he was weighing his words. Booth liked to think sometimes before speaking. _It usually worked out safer for him that way_, she smiled to herself. He came back, sad down heavily and leaned his head back next to hers. Turning his head and looking into her eyes for a moment before continuing.

"Anyway, she wanted to go for a drink. To catch up. I really didn't feel like it. You know, I actually didn't feel much except annoyed when she came up to me. Bones, she actually acted like everything was all fine, like it was normal for her to be there!" he shook his head in disbelief. "We went to the common room. Safety in numbers and all" he glanced at her, smirking.

"So what did she want?" Brennan asked, trying to keep her voice and expression neutral. Booth stared at her, the smile fading from his face "She wanted to get together." he said quietly. Brennan sat forward, grabbing her drink and sculling the contents, then coughing as it burned her throat. Booth leaned forwards next to her, his hand on her arm. "Bones, she never stood a chance. I told her I had a daughter, a home and I told her I had you. And that we were getting married. She was shocked." Booth said. "Boy, was she shocked!"

Brennan looked at him, a frown creasing her brow "Why was that so shocking? I don't see anything shocking about it at all!" she exclaimed, annoyance creeping into her voice. Booth patted her leg reassuringly " She was shocked that you and I got together. She was shocked because she worked out that you got pregnant about six months after she left. Bones, she actually said she couldn't believe it, because you and she were so different! Man" he shook his head "She actually thought that I couldn't move on!"

Brennan sat, thoughtfully staring at her empty glass "So, you told her everything about us?" she said, pleased at the thought. She was not normally a vindictive person, but after what Hannah did to Booth, leaving him like she did, she realised that Hannah was not really the person she portrayed herself to be. It made her somewhat happy to know that Hannah was hurting over their happiness. "How did she react?" she asked Booth, curious to know, but at the same time, not really wanting to. _after all, if Hannah hadn't gone, she and Booth would not have gotten together and she wouldn't have had Christine_

Booth pulled her into the crook of his arm, holding her to him. "Oh, she got the message. Loud and clear. I was definitely off the market. Honestly Bones, it never occurred to me that she would even think that she could just walk back and I'd be all ready to pick up where we left off. But I was very clear. She said goodbye for good and I was glad. Oh, and she had her hair cut off. It looks terrible." he added, not really sure why, but the grin on Brennan's face told him he was right to tell her.

"I have everything I've ever wanted right here, in this house, in my arms. Right. Here." he said bending to kiss her deeply. Brennan responded vigorously, excited by his touch.

"I actually think everything you ever wanted is upstairs." she said coyly. Booth looked at her confused for a moment. "In the bedroom" she added, obviously looking up at the ceiling. She stood up and held out her hand. Booth grabbed it and stood up. "Yes Ma'am!" he saluted before sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. He reached the foot of the stairs and hesitated for a moment. Brennan grabbed his shoulders. "Put me down. Booth! I'm too heavy. You'll never make it all the way up the stairs!"

He laughed, "I know, but if we fall we fall together. And I wouldn't want it any other way!" he started up the stairs.

"But I don't want to fall, Booth! Your knee!" she squealed.

"Shhh! You'll wake Christine!" he cringed, feeling the pull in his knee.

A familiar wail came down the stairs. Brennan's face showing her disappointment. Booth dropped her to her feet, laughing.

"I'll go put her back to sleep, you go prepare for a full frontal assault, madam" he said smacking her firmly on the behind. She jumped, turned and saluted and then kissed him on the cheek "Yes, sir!"

He watched her run up the stairs ahead of him, greatly appreciating the view she gave him.

_nothing and nobody could compare to that woman_ he thought to himself

_everything I want is right here_

_I'm home_


	14. A Change In Plans

Brennan stood at the kitchen window watching Booth run around playing chasey with Christine in the back yard. She smiled widely at them. He caught their daughter and swung her high above his head, her little legs kicking as she squealed. He tossed her high above him, catching her in his strong hands, pulling her down and smothering her face with big sloppy kisses, making her squeal even louder. Her heart felt like it could burst at any moment, _even though it was physically impossible for a human heart to just explode from emotion _ she automatically thought.

Booth and Christine burst through the back door laughing. "Hi Mommy. Can we have a drink please?" Booth asked on behalf of them both. "Dink Mommy" Christine chimed. Booth deposited his daughter into her highchair and sat opposite her. He watched Brennan filling Christine's sippy cup with juice, adding a little water to cut it's sweetness, and then fill a glass for him. He had his face cupped in his hands. He glanced at Christine to see she was mimicking him. He smiled, she smiled. He reached up and scratched the top of his head. Christine copied him. Brennan sat down and watched the pair of them. Booth winked, and Christine tried her best to wink back, both her eyes squinting.

Brennan burst out laughing _She is definitely turning out to be her father's daughter _ For a while, she had been desperate for Christine to be like her in every way. She thought it would be natural for a child of hers to inherit her intelligence, her clarity of thought, her ability to absorb facts easily. But it was becoming increasingly clear that Christine was going to be like her father. _Average. _ She cringed a little internally. She had been so frightened of that word. But now. Now she could see that being average was not a bad thing. It made Christine a happy child. One who liked to explore and play, and get dirty, and be excited by things she saw and did. And she was learning things. Not as quickly as Brennan thought she should have, but in her own time. Just as Booth had told her she would. She knew Christine was lucky to have Booth. He was a wonderful father. So calm and confident with Christine. And patient, when she had no patience. She smiled at them, drinking at the same time. Christine still copying her father. He encouraging her in the game.

"Booth, she'll spill her drink if she does that" Brennan said as Christine tried to pull the lid off her drink. Booth shrugged, "She won't be able " just as the lid came free and juice sprayed across the table straight onto his face. "What were you saying?" Brennan smirked at him, as he licked at the juice running down around his mouth. He squinted at her trying to not get it in his eyes "Yes, yes. I know. I'll clean it up" he said standing up.

Christine sat waving her lidless cup at her mother "Dink Mommy" she said, indicating her cup was empty. Brennan smiled "Yes. It's all gone. You mustn't take the lid off Christine" she said taking the cup from Christine and retrieving the lid from the floor. She walked back to the fridge and refilled the cup for her daughter, making sure the lid was on as tight as she could get it. "Perhaps that wasn't such a great game Booth" she said. He finished cleaning the table. "Pretty sure that was just an accident Bones. I doubt she could do it again" But he sat down and kept a close eye on Christine as she drank her juice.

The phone started to ring. Brennan stood up and answered "Hello? Dr Temperance Brennan speaking" she answered formally. Booth glanced up smirking. "Yes. OK. I'll just get him" she turned and walked over to him, holding the phone out "It's your orthopaedic surgeon" she said, her eyebrows raised. Booth felt his face redden as he grabbed the phone. He turned his back on her as he replied, walking past her into the living room. "Booth" he said shortly. Brennan sat with Christine, trying not to listen, but her natural curiosity causing her to strain to hear him.

Booth walked back into the kitchen, replacing the phone as he came towards her. He sat down at the table and picked up his glass and drank its contents. She continued staring at him, waiting. Finally he looked up at her "Fine! OK. I made an appointment at the surgeon about my knee. You were right. It was getting worse. I need to go in for surgery." Brennan's mouth turned down at the corners. "So why didn't you tell me. I mean, it's been clear that your knee has been worrying you, but every time I tried to bring up the subject you literally shut me down." she said, disappointment showing in both her face and voice.

Booth felt his face burn. She was right. _Hell, she's always right_ he thought. He hated being pushed into things. And right now, his body was pushing him towards surgery at an alarming rate. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer. The pain in his knee was becoming almost unbearable at times. He tried hard not to limp, but the mental effort of remembering was just exhausting.

"When?" she asked simply. Booth placed is glass on the table, spinning it slowly. "Next week". Brennan looked surprised "That's quick! What are they going to do?" He shrugged "I don't know. The usual stuff I guess. Remove some bone fragments that are floating around. Trim the cartilage that is torn. You know. Clean it up. Hopefully it will help." he said. Brennan nodded. He continued "But you know, nothing is for sure. I'm just hoping there's nothing else wrong. They did say that this won't help the arthritis in the knee. It will just help with the immediate pain I've been having. I'll just have to wait and see how I pull up"

Brennan sucked her bottom lip. "That's usually day surgery, isn't it?" she asked. Booth nodded "Yeah, although they said maybe an extra day." He was hoping it would only be the day surgery. He hated being in hospital. She stood up and took Christine's empty cup from her and walked to the sink. "And how long off work?" She knew that this would be the hard bit. Booth would think that he was able to go back the next day. And then he'd be hobbling around on it, hindering the healing process, all because of his stupid macho bravado.

"Oh, I should be back at work a day or two later" he said. She smiled to herself. She casually walked back and sat on his lap, pushing him back in his seat. She kissed him lightly, playing with his hair. "So who's going to do it?" she asked absently leaning across the table and wiping Christine's chin. "Doctor Roberts. He operated on it about six years ago." he said absently, completely unaware that he had just delivered the information she was looking for. "So he knows you then, that's nice" she said sweetly, kissing his cheek and thinking _he's so easy _

* * *

"Doctor King, yes hello." Brennan spoke into the phone. "This is Dr Temperance Brennan. Yes! I'm very well. And you and your family? Wonderful. The reason for my call is, my partner Seeley Booth is seeing one of your colleagues, Doctor Roberts. Yes. Well I was wondering if you would be available to give a second opinon as a favour to me. You would? That's wonderful. Thank you so much!" Brennan smiled to herself as she gave Booth's details to the surgeon, making an appointment with him for the afternoon. "Yes, we'll see you then. And thanks again Michael, I really appreciate you fitting him in." She hung up the phone satisfied. _Now, I just need to get him there _

* * *

Booth was waiting on the kerb when Brennan pulled up. He got into the car. "So, what's the emergency?" he asked putting on his seatbelt. She smiled and pulled away from the kerb. "Well. If you must know. We're on our way to see a friend of mine." Booth frowned "What friend?" She glanced at him, "Oh, he's just a doctor friend of mine."

"Yes, but why are we seeing him?" he asked again. Brennan took a breath "He's one of the top orthopaedic surgeons in town and I wanted him to meet you and perhaps give you a second opinion." Booth's mouth dropped open "You what? Bones! I don't need you to find me a doctor. I have a surgeon, and he's doing my surgery next week!" his voice raised slightly.

"I know, but Booth, he's top in his field, and I would feel much happier knowing that the person slicing you open was the best" she said, frowning at him. "Bones, for God's sake, watch the road!" he shouted as she started to cross the centre of the road. She pulled the car back quickly "Well, you shouldn't yell at me while I'm driving!" she shouted back. "Just pull over. Bones, pull over will you?" he said loudly, but not shouting. She was the worst driver when she was under stress.

"Look, Booth. I don't want you to just be operated on by anybody!" she tried to explain. He covered his face with his hand, rubbing at his skin roughly. "Bones." he said, dropping his hand and looking at her. He started to soften as he saw the concern in her face. She really loved him and just wanted the best for him. He got that. "Bones, I really _really_ appreciate you trying to help. But you can't just go and make appointments behind my back. If you wanted to me see this other guy, you should have asked me." he explained, mindful that she was close to tears.

Brennan looked at him, her eyes glistening "I know. But you are usually such a, a." she was hunting for the right word "Such a bulldog about things" she said eventually. "Booths eyebrows raised, he struggled to keep from laughing "A bulldog? Really. A bulldog." he repeated. She tilted her head "Yes! You just get a hold of things and you won't let go" she said, desperate for him to understand.

Booth sat for a moment staring at her. He knew exactly what she meant. He swallowed down the laughter tripping around his lips. "Bones. Come here." He pulled her to him, which ended up being awkward due to them both still wearing seatbelts. "Look. I'll see this surgeon, for you. But. Unless he tells me something that I don't already know, I'm going to have the surgery next Tuesday as planned. By my _own_ surgeon. OK?" He stared at her, holding her chin in his fingers.

She sucked on her bottom lip watching his mouth say the words. "OK?" he repeated. She looked up into his eyes. She knew he was right of course. She just got a bee in her bonnet and thought that she knew better. She knew he was right, to a point. And at least he was agreeing to see her friend. "OK" she agreed, nodding.

Booth leaned in and kissed her lips "OK. Let's go see this genius" he said, smiling, knowing full well that he would be in surgery on Tuesday with his own doctor.

Brennan smiled, and pulled the car back into the traffic and headed towards the specialists rooms, knowing full well that he would change his mind once he spoke to Dr King.


	15. Post Op

Booth opened his eyes. She was sitting there, with Christine on her lap. Her blue eyes sparkling as they usually did when she was happy. He felt groggy, like everything was foggy. He tried to wipe his face on his forearm, but found himself getting tangled in the IV line.

Brennan stood up, supporting Christine against her thigh and gently pushed his arm back down. "You still have the drip in Booth. What do you want?" she asked. He squinted at her, the lights are bright. She smiled indulgently "Well there's nothing I can do about that. How do you feel, apart from having an itchy face and not liking the light?"

Booth stared at the ceiling for a moment, blinking. "I think I'm thirsty" he croaked. She put Christine in her stroller, strapping her in so she didn't take off, and picked up the jug and poured a small amount into the clear plastic cup. She inserted a straw and bent over the end and held it to his mouth. "Just sip slowly" she said stroking his hair as he drank. "How did it go?" Booth asked still groggy from the anesthetic.

Brennan smoothed his covers, and sat back down. "I believe it went very well. The doctor will be around shortly and we can ask him then." she said, unclipping Christine's restraint and lifted her back onto her lap. "Daddy" she squealed, her arms outstretched towards him. He smiled, and reached out a hand towards her. She grabbed his fingers and tried to climb off her mothers lap towards him. She tightened her grip and held her closer to him to give her daddy a sloppy kiss.

"Thank you sweetie. Daddy loves your kisses" he said, adding "I love Mommy's kisses a bit more" looking hopefully at her. She tilted her head and smiled, leaning in and kissing him warmly.

"I was a bit worried Booth. You took a long time to come out of the anesthetic. I was worried that maybe. That you might" He turned and stared at her "That I might have a memory relapse like before?" he said for her. She nodded, sucking on her bottom lip. He smiled at her. "This was not like that time. It was a normal anesthetic. I'm pretty sure they didn't poke around in my brain. Did they?" he reached up and felt around his hair, just in case. Brennan laughed and he began to laugh with her "I'm fine baby. But. God my leg is throbbing!" he lifted the sheet and looked down at his heavily bandaged knee.

Brennan pulled the covers out of his hand and smoothed them across his chest. "Just leave it Booth. You are due for some pain meds soon, but I'll call them now if you really need it?" she asked him. He shrugged "Nah. I'll wait. You said the doctor was coming around soon? I want to ask him how long before I can go back to work." Brennan rolled her eyes and huffed "Booth. You are going to take as much time as he tells you to. You're not going to be walking around on that leg before you are supposed to." Booth opened his mouth, but she shut him down with a shake of her head "I know the last time you had this done, you were up and about after a day and you went back to work after three days. Blah Blah Blah"

Booth's eyes popped open "Since when do you say blah blah?" he asked, surprised. She closed her eyes and shook her head "Since you started talking a lot of blah blah." she said, thinking to herself that she was being very clever. "Booth you were younger then." Booth's mouth dropped open, but she continued with her lecture "You cannot deny that you have been putting a lot of strain on your knee over the last few years. You can't just run and jump on and off cars and over fences and expect to pull up like you did ten years ago!" Booths mouth was still hanging open, frowning at her.

"So, you're saying I'm old?" he asked. Brennan stopped speaking and looked at his crestfallen face. She leaned over, smiled sympathetically and stroked his jaw "Yes. I guess I am." she said, and turned as the doctor walked into the room.

"So Mr Booth, I see you've finally woken up properly?" he said jovially. He turned and nodded at Brennan, bending and kissing her on the cheek "Temperance! So good to see you again. And your daughter! She's beautiful!" he said tickling Christine under the chin making her giggle. "Oh Michael thank you so much for taking on Booth's case" she said, resting her hand on his forearm. "Yeah Doc. I'm over here" Booth said, just a little annoyed at the attention Doctor King was paying to Bones, and more-so, she to him. "Oh Booth, we know where you are" Brennan giggled girlishly, as she smiled up at her friend. Booth slumped back into his pillow, sulking. "I should have just gone with my own specialist" he mumbled as they continued to exchange pleasantries, ignoring him.

"OK. Let's have a look at the patient, shall we?" Dr King finally turned to him, pulling the blankets to the end of the bed. He gently manipulated Booths leg, pulling down the compression stockings the nurse had put on him, checking for swelling in his calf and foot, checking the pulse in his groin, making Booth flinch "Hey!" he cried. Michael smiled at him "You took a long while to come out of the anesthetic today. Is that normal?" he asked. Booth opened his mouth. "Actually Michael, he had brain surgery a few years ago and he was in a coma afterwards, and then when he woke up he had amnesia" Brennan answered for him. Booth frowned, shaking his head "Bones! Please?" he said.

"I'd like to talk to Seeley, Temperance, if that's OK?" he said to her, smiling across the bed. She sat back in her chair "Sorry" she mumbled.

Booth had a childish urge to poke his tongue out at Brennan for a moment, but pushed it down and turned his attention back to the doctor. "I guess I was just a little groggy. But" he glanced at Brennan, then turned back to the doctor "I've had anesthetics before and I don't think this has been much different to any other surgery" he said firmly. Michael nodded, jotting notes in his file.

"So I don't know if you are aware what we actually did. But you had some fairly major tearing of the medial meniscus. So, we're assuming it has been from an old sporting injury or maybe from a twisting injury? Your cartilages become a little brittle as you get older and therefore can tear a little easier. Unfortunately your tear was rather large. We have removed the torn section, and also some bone chips from where the ligament pulled away from the bone. You will get a lot of relief from pain we hope, but." he hesitated "at your age Seeley, the knee will not repair itself. You are going to have to tone down the amount of stress you put on that knee in future" he said firmly, patting Booth on the shoulder.

Booth felt Brennan's eyes on him, but he resisted looking at that _I told you so_ look he just knew she was flashing at him.

"Right, so you can remove the bandage in 24 hours and place waterproof dressings over the wounds. Now, it is normal for the knee to swell after the surgery. Elevating the leg when you are seated and placing ice-packs on the knee will help to reduce swelling. I'd suggest twenty minutes, three or four times a day until swelling has settled. Any questions?" he asked Booth.

Booth spoke up before Brennan had a chance "Actually yes. When will I be able to go back to work?" he said, glancing over at Brennan, who's lips were clamped firmly together.

"Oh, I'd say a week. You're going to heal slower due to your age, as I said." he saw the look on Booth's face. "You have to keep saying that, don't you?" Booth muttered. Dr King smirked at Booth. He'd had patients like him before. "Let's say five days, but no stairs for two weeks. You should able to drive when comfortable, but if you have any pain at all, wait a few extra days. As for exercise, no running for at least three months. How's that sound?" Booth frowned at him. He sounded like he was talking to a child. "It sounds like crap, but OK." Booth responded sullenly. Dr King smiled indulgently "I'll send the physiotherapist in to go over some exercises that I'd like you to start doing, and then you can be discharged."

"Please make an appointment in 7-10 days for me to remove the 2 stitches in his knee." Dr King turned and spoke directly to Brennan. "He'll be fine, Temperance." he said placing his hand on her shoulder. Booth's temperature started to rise. _are his fingers stroking her neck? _ "Yeah. Right here." he interrupted, glaring at the surgeon. "I don't actually need my fiancé to make my appointment, thanks." he added. Brennan's lips pursed, her eyes narrowing at Booth. Doctor King smiled at Brennan. Booth swore he winked at her. "And I'd appreciate it if you unhanded her, thanks." he added loudly. Dr King stood up, pulling his hand away from Brennan "Of course Mr Booth. Well I'll see you in a week or so." He bowed his head slightly, waved at Christine and left the room.

"What the hell was that?" Booth exploded. Brennan was strapping Christine into her stroller. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm going to arrange your discharge. Can you keep an eye on Christine for a few minutes Booth?" He reached out and grabbed at her hand "You do know he was hitting on you, don't you? Like, right in front of me?" Booth said. Brennan smiled "Of course I did. How do you think I got you in to see him so quickly? Honestly Booth." she said rolling her eyes. "Do you honestly think I would be interested in someone like him? I mean, yes, he's very handsome, and he's extremely successful and debonair and" Booth's mouth dropped open "Not making me feel any better Bones. Not." She smiled "But at the end of the day, he's. He's" she struggled to find the word. "He's not you, Booth." she bent and kissed him on the cheek. "He's not a patch on you." she said straightening up. Booth tilted his head, the corner of his mouth kinking up "Feel a little better" he said.

Booth watched her walk out the room and lay back. He looked down at Christine who was starting to nod in her stroller. "Well, aren't I the idiot? She never ceases to amaze me, your mother. Never."


	16. Priceless Things

"Christine. No honey. No." Booth inched towards the edge of the couch.

Christine was over by the old credenza, trying to reach one of the containers that Brennan had put on it with some fossilised bones. "Christine, don't touch that, baby. That's Mommy's." he tried using his words, something that Brennan encouraged. Christine, typically turned and yelled "Mine!"

Since she had turned two, her behaviour had become erratic. Booth had tried to explain to Brennan about the terrible two's. But of course, Brennan had blown him off with explanations of brain development and emotional growth in children. Booth had sat through a forty five minute lecture about how toddlers begin to struggle between their reliance on adults and their desire for independence. He had nodded in the appropriate places, which pleased Brennan, immensely. In reality he was thinking about the hockey game he watched last night, replaying the goals in his mind.

Brennan had left him and Christine home together while she popped into the lab for an hour. She had received a call from Cam who needed to talk to her about something she had found. Booth of course had assured her he and Christine would be fine. It had been five days since his surgery. He had been told he could go back to work if he felt he could. But of course, he wasn't ready. _Damn smart ass doctor knew I wouldn't be ready_ He thought to himself, still annoyed that he didn't just go with his own specialist.

Brennan had been very insistent that he see her friend Dr Michael King. Booth knew that she was simply trying to have him operated on by the best doctor available, but the fact that she had actually played up to that schmuck's lame assed attempts at hitting on her? _Ugh If he had been capable of getting off that bed in the hospital, he would have punched that douche right in the middle of his stupid good looking face. _ "Christine, please!" Booth attention was brought back to his daughter who had managed to get her fingers around the edge of the container and was pulling it towards the edge of the shelf.

The next moment was like slow motion. Booth got to his feet, and started to move towards his daughter, past the glass top coffee table, between the couch and the chair by the fireplace. But he was too slow. The noise of the fossilised bones shattering on the timber floorboards startling Christine, making her fall over and bump her head on the edge of the credenza. Booth picked her up, cradling her to him for a moment, staring at the shards of bones scattered across the floor. _Typical. Two inches to the left and it would have landed on the rug _he thought. _Bones is gonna be pissed about her bones_ smirking at his joke. But then, "Oh my God. Those could be worth a fortune! Possibly priceless! She's gonna kill me" his heart started palpitating. Although his daughter was only two, she needed to know that she did the wrong thing. .

He set Christine down and pointed at the mess "That was naughty, Christine. Naughty" he repeated. She squatted down and tried to pick up some of the shards. "No." he said firmly, gently smacking her fingers. "Christine broke mommy's bones". Christine stared up at Booth, her bottom lip dropping and beginning to quiver. "Oh no. No crying. Christine. Don't start with the tears baby." Booth picked her up again. He hated disciplining her but he knew one of them had to.

And then it happened. Christine's lip stopped quivering, she opened her mouth, and let out an almighty scream. "Oh! Boy. Woah! Stop that! Christine, stop!" but of course Christine didn't stop. She just got louder. Booth began to panic. Screaming two year olds were not his forte. He turned and hobbled back to the centre of the room and put her down. She dropped to the floor, buried her face in the carpet and started to kick her legs. Booth stood over her for a moment, not sure what to do. But then he started to laugh. She looked so funny lying there, arms and legs flailing, like she was trying to swim through the thick pile of the carpet. He decided to just walk away and leave her there. Nothing he would say would make any difference to her. She was two.

He walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of milk. He peeked around the corner. Christine had stopped screaming. She was looking for him. As soon as she saw him, she proceeded to scream again, kicking her legs even harder. Booth ducked out of view and waited. She stopped screaming. He looked back at her and again she re-started her tantrum. "Your mother is never going to believe this if I don't show her" he said firmly limping towards her. He sat on the couch and got out his phone and proceeded to film his daughters performance. _She could win an Oscar for this_ Booth smiled as he recorded her.

After about five minutes Christine finally stopped. She was puffing, her face was bright red and blotchy, her eyes were bright with tears. He chuckled to himself. "You are going to love seeing this at your sweet sixteen" he said to her. She sat up, and stared at him, her bottom lip pouting. "Oh man, you do look like your mother when you do that Christine" He held out his arms to her and she got up and ran into his arms. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then got his handkerchief out of his pocket and mopped her face. "There. All better. Now. How are we going to explain this to your mother" he thought, staring at the couch opposite him, knowing that the floor behind it was sprayed with priceless bone fragments.

At that very moment, the front door opened. Booth looked at Christine "act natural" he said to her out of the corner of his mouth "Hi Mommy!" he said brightly to Brennan.

Brennan hung her jacket on the coat rack and turned smiling "Hello! How did you" her voice trailed off as she caught sight of the floor. Her smile fading quickly, her brow furrowing as she identified what she was looking at. "What happened?" she wailed, kneeling down and holding up a piece of the fossil. Booth sucked his lips in and shrugged, "We, uh, had a little mishap?" he ventured.

Brennan was using her hands to scrape the shattered pieces together in a pile, muttering about history being destroyed in her home "Little? You call this little?" she said, looking over the back of the couch at Booth and her daughter who had thrown herself back in his arms and was kicking her legs around as she called "Mommy. Bwoke". Brennan tilted her head "Yes. I can see it's broken Christine. My question is, how?" she directed this at Booth.

He put Christine down and held out his hands, "Hey, don't look at me! You should be asking your daughter who cannot keep her hands off of things. And while we're on the subject, now you know what I meant about Christine-proofing this place. I mean, come on Bones? Look around. It's like an Aladdin's cave full of a shiny stuff calling out to our two year old daughter, _come and play with me Christine! I'm worth thousands of dollars _he was waving his hands around, talking in a high pitched cartoon type voice. Brennan was simply staring at him. "I don't know what you're trying to do." she said, then "Didn't you ask her not to touch it?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Bones. She's two. T W O" he spelled it out holding up two fingers. "Using my words" making air quotes, "doesn't always work" I've tried to tell you, but you still think that she's able to comprehend right and wrong. She can't. She see's pretty things and she wants to touch them and play with them. She doesn't know the difference between three hundred years old and worth a fortune, or from Target! To her it's something to play with." Brennan opened her mouth, but Booth heaved himself to his feet "No. No Bones. I'm telling you. You have got to get this stuff put up or put away. Or else" Brennan stood up, her hands on her hips "Or what?" she challenged him.

"Or every single thing that is within her reach is eventually going to be smashed, Bones. It's not going to get easier, it's going to get worse. You know I told you about her terrible two tantrums? Well she had a beauty just now." He held out his phone to her "Take a look" he said nodding as she took the phone. Several seconds into the video of her daughter lying on the floor, beating at the carpet with her fists and screaming, she stopped the video and looked at Booth. He nodded. "This is what the day care was telling you and you didn't want to listen. This" he said holding up his phone "is what the terrible two's is. This is your daughter, acting like an" he hesitated at using it, but he went ahead and said it "average two year old acts like when they don't get their own way" He stepped back and waited.

Brennan sucked in her breath. "I know." She said quietly. Booth's eyes popped open "what? You know?" he asked. Brennan felt herself blush as she nodded "Yes Booth. I know. She had one the other day when I told her off for throwing her blocks at me. I took her blocks away and she started screaming" she said. Booth grinned, "Well, well. So what do you want to do about it?" he asked her, watching their daughter trying to climb onto the glass coffee table. Brennan came around the couch and picked up Christine. "I suppose we need to start disciplining her more forcefully" she said kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Booth. She's not a bad child, is she?" Booth laughed at her worried expression.

"Of course she's not. She's just a two year old little girl. She needs boundaries. She needs to know what she is and isn't allowed to do. Half of this is our own fault" he said. "Look at this place! We need to change things, Bones. It's just too dangerous for her. You don't want her to get hurt, do you?" he cringed internally. Playing the guilt card with Bones was dangerous. Brennan looked at her daughter and then back at Booth "Of course not! And" she hesitated "I acknowledge that you may be correct in your assessment of Christine's behaviour lately."

Booth smirked "Say what now?" Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled shyly at him. "I said that you may be right about the terrible two's" she said reluctantly.

He turned in a circle, his arms flung into the air "Did you hear that world? I'm right!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Damn, I wish I had videoed that!" he laughed as he limped over to Brennan and hugged his two girls, kissing them both on the cheek.

"We'll start moving things up out of Christine's reach tomorrow" she said, placing Christine on the floor. "I'm going to clean up that mess" she said indicating the bones. Booth suddenly felt really bad. "I'm really sorry about that Bones. I mean I know those fossilised things are worth a lot of money" he said. Brennan smiled at him "These? Oh these aren't worth anything. They are plaster casts of the real fossils." Booth let out a deep breath "Oh God, that's great! I was really worrying about it" he said. Brennan smiled and shook her head.

Booth sat back on the couch with Christine and started reading a book to her while Brennan cleaned up the mess.

She sat back on her heels and picked up a piece and stared at it. _Explaining this to the Jeffersonian is going to be interesting_ she thought to herself as she picked up the ancient fossilised bones of a child who lived and died about two hundred thousand years ago. He, or she, was suffering from a congenital deformation of the spine —possibly dwarfism or scoliosis. She had brought them home to study them and start a paper about them. Lucky not all of them had broken.

She turned and looked at Booth and Christine reading together on the couch.

_They're worth so much more_


	17. True Lies

"Booth?" Brennan walked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch, beer in hand, in a semi-reclined position. "mmm?" he replied, then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked, sitting next to him, turning her attention to the show on the screen. "I'm watching Modern Family" he said. "Why is he talking like that? Isn't her name Claire, not Juliana?" Brennan said, not understanding what was happening. She had watched the show a few times with Booth, who really seemed to enjoy the sitcom, based on a somewhat odd family.

"Look Bones! Her coat!" Booth burst out laughing. Brennan frowned "I've been on escalators many times with a trench coat on, and I've never had that happen" she said seriously. The scene progressed and it became obvious that Claire was naked under her coat.

"Why is she naked? That seems quite ridiculous for a woman her age." Brennan said turning to Booth who had tears streaming down is cheeks. "What? Weren't you watching? They're role playing. He's playing this sleazy sales guy called Clive and she's playing Juliana, a sexy temptress. She's trying to seduce him and now she's got stuck on the escalator wearing nothing but her coat. Oh! Look, here's her dad and Sophia!" Booth burst out laughing again.

"This doesn't seem plausible" she said, watching the two women exchanging coats. "Oh Bones, it's just a TV show. It's funny!" Booth said, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve. Brennan turned to him suddenly serious. "Why haven't we ever role played in our relationship? I mean, we've gone undercover plenty of times. We're very convincing." Booth stopped laughing and turned to her, his eyes wide. "Uh, sure. It's part of our job." He said, not sure where this conversation was going to go.

"I wonder. What if we did that?" she said pointing at the television. "Would you like to? I mean I wouldn't want it to be funny. More sexy. Add some spice to our relationship." she said. Booth started to smirk "I think our relationship has plenty of spice Bones" he said. Brennan bowed her head and smiled coyly "I know. But it wouldn't hurt to have a little love play, surely? Just for fun?" she suggested.

Booth's mouth dropped just a little "You're serious?" Brennan nodded "Well, I'm willing to give it a try. It might be fun! I'm not saying I'm dissatisfied with our sex life. On the contrary. It's very satisfying, and you are a wonderful lover. But, perhaps it would just be a little bit, exciting, to take our undercover characters a bit further?" she said, tilting her head, her mouth tweaking at the corners.

Booth looked up at the knock on his office door. "Special Agent Booth?" the young mail clerk said, hesitating at the door. He had bore the wrath of Booth several times for simply walking into his office without waiting. "Yeah" Booth waved him in, not looking at the young man. "This came for you Sir" he said holding out a large yellow envelope. Booth kept writing "Just leave it" he said abruptly. The clerk, shuffled his feet, and swallowed "Err, I was directed to hand it to you personally Sir" he said, holding the envelope closer to Booth.

Booth threw his pen down "For God's sake, give it here" he said snatching the envelope from the man's hand. The clerk turned and beat a quick retreat from Booth's office, glad to be out of there. Booth turned the envelope over, its only adornment was a plain white label with S. Booth written on it with a flourish beneath it. He didn't recognise the writing at all. He slid his finger under the flap which was sealed and slit it open. "Jeez!" he cried out, pulling his finger out of the envelope, a paper cut beginning to bleed. "Shit, Goddammit!" he yelled, grabbing a tissue and wrapping it around his finger.

He calmed down, found a bandaid and wrapped it around his finger. Then looked around, finding and picking up the offending envelope from where he threw it. He looked inside. At the bottom of the envelope was a folded note. He pulled it out and opened it up, a keycard falling out.

_Madison Hotel, Fifteenth Street_

_6:45 pm_

_Room 1716_

That was it. He looked at the keycard. It held no clues other than the name of the hotel emblazoned on one side.

"What the?" he mused, looking inside the envelope for anything else that might tell him what was going on. He picked up the phone and dialled_. "You have reached the phone of Doctor Temperance Brennan. I'm unavailable at the moment. Please leave your name and a contact number and I will endeavour to call you back at my earliest convenience." _ Booth smiled _at her earliest convenience_ and shook his head.

"Bones? It's me. Hey, umm" the thought suddenly occurred to him that Bones may not know anything about this. He was working on a case right now and he'd been trying to get some information out of one of his undercover contacts. _Maybe this is it?_ he thought "Uh, I'm just calling to let you know I'm going to be late tonight. Um, OK. That's all. Love you. Bye" he hung up the phone. He sat turning the keycard over and over in his hands, staring at it. He looked at the clock. _5:15pm_ Just enough time to go grab a bite and then get over to the hotel.

Booth slid the keycard through the lock and heard the click of the door unlocking. He pushed the door open and peeked inside. The room was dark. He felt around the door jam and found the light switch and flicked it on, pushing the door open fully. The room appeared empty. He stepped inside, his hand automatically going to his holster and releasing the security clasp. Stepping sideways, he pulled his gun and looked behind the door. Nobody. He stood up straighter and kicked the door closed. He inched towards the bathroom door, gun held firmly out in front of him. He reached down and pushed the door open. It too was dark. He flicked the light switch, flooding the room with bright white light.

"Ooh, this is nice!" he said out loud looking around the luxury bathroom with a full length, deep spa bath, bidet and steam shower. He replaced the gun in his holster and secured it, confident that there was nobody here but himself. He picked up one of the towels off the end of the king sized bed and smelt it. Rubbing it against his face _mmmm soft_ he murmured. He stood in the middle of the room, looking around. It was a high end room. No stoolie of his would be able to afford a room like this. Way too swanky. He walked over to the bar, picking up the bottle of thirty year old scotch. He cracked the lid and took a whiff _this is some good stuff_. He started to replace the lid, then saw the container of ice and decided that one little glass wouldn't hurt. He was officially off the clock.

He looked at his watch, 6:40pm. He sat on the edge of the four poster bed, bouncing up and down. _Comfy_ He swung his legs up and plumped the pillows up behind him, to wait. He removed his gun from his holster and placed it within reach on the bedside table. Picked up the remote and fiddled with the buttons until a sixty inch tv descended from the ceiling. _Oh my God. I think Christmas just came early!_ he said to nobody. He took a swig of scotch and leaned back into the pillows, and watched the TV while he waited to see who had called him here.

He heard the click of the door, glanced at the clock 6:55pm. He reached out, his hand hovering over his gun, just in case. The lights went out, the only light in the room coming from the television. He saw a figure slip in through the door. "Who's there?" he called out, the hair on his arms prickling. There was no answer. "I said who's there?" he said more forcefully. The figure moved closer to the end of the bed.

"Hey there big boy. Remember me?" a silky voice said. He swallowed, reaching out and flicking on the bedside lamp, unsure what was happening. "It's me. Roxy" the woman said, moving into the light. He literally gulped as she came into view. Tall, slender, hair smooth and silky hanging over bare shoulders. Her body encased in a skin tight red sheath of fabric that looked like it was painted on. Long legs, shimmering in silky stockings and the highest heeled red shoes he'd ever seen. "Bones?" he stammered.

"No silly boy, it's me. Roxy. Come on now Tony, surely you haven't forgotten me?" she purred, her hand sliding up and down the post at the end of the bed. Booth's eyes were bugging at the sight of her. _She looks amazing!_ Suddenly the penny dropped. He remembered their conversation about role playing. _The little minx! She's trying to seduce me!_ He smirked, starting to enjoy the show that was going on. He decided to play along, slipping into Tony's New York accent "Yo Baby! How you doin'?" She shimmied up and down, leaning into the bedpost.

Booth went to swing his legs round, but she said "Just stay there baby. I got something for you" she said. Booth felt the corners of his mouth pull up, and he relaxed back into the pillows, folding his arms up and placing his hands behind his head. Music started playing from the overhead speakers. She had switched it on using a remote. She wrapped her hand around the post and leaned out, hanging from the post, undoing the zip on her dress with the other hand, slowly dragging it down. The music had a deep bass beat. Booth swallowed, feeling it deep in his belly. She pulled herself up close to the bedpost and leaned back against it, her eyes never leaving his, and slowly started sliding the dress down her body.

As the dress hit the floor she stepped out of it and carelessly kicked it to the side. Booth's eyes were drawn to her. She was wearing a tiny _impossibly tiny_ strapless red bra, her breasts threatening to burst out of it and a tiny lacy thong in matching lace. Her legs were encased in sheer stockings that ended mid thigh. She began to move to the beat, her hands sliding up and down her thighs. Booth didn't know whether to laugh or howl. She was turning him on and all he wanted to do was crawl down the bed and pull her onto it and divest her of that ridiculous excuse for underwear. But he sat still, his body responding readily to her show.

Brennan turned and faced the bed post, pushing her breasts against it, sliding herself down the post until she was squatting. She was moaning _ooh Tony baby_ Then it happened. She lost her balance and flopped backwards landing on her bottom. Booth, smothered a laugh with his hand. Without missing a beat she threw herself backwards, leaning on her hands and lifted her legs into the air, kicking off the seven inch heels. She spun around and leaned against the bed and started sliding the stockings slowly down her legs, pulling them slowly off her feel and throwing them carelessly at Booth. He caught one and held it to his face.

She got to her feet and started shimmying again, her hands sliding across her body. She climbed up onto the bed and started crawling towards him. He nearly came right there, her breasts almost falling free of that red lace thing she thought was a brassiere. She sat on his thighs and reached behind herself, saying "I got a little something for you baby", before releasing the clasp and dropping the sliver of lace right on his face. That was it, Booth started to smirk, unable to keep his chuckle under control.

"Ok that's it. What is going on Bones?" he asked, trying to resist just throwing her onto her back and doing all the things that he had going on in his head to her. She pouted "You're supposed to be Tony. I thought it would be something you'd like?" Booth smiled and pulled her down onto his chest, kissing her. "Bones, while this show has been _extremely_ enjoyable. I don't need you to pretend to be someone else. Babe, you are so sexy, beautiful. I love you. I think you're the hottest thing since jalepeno chillies."

Brennan sat back up, disappointment on her face "So you didn't find this sexy and alluring?" she asked. Booth bumped his groin into her "Pretty much think this answers your question." He laughed. "But what I'm saying is, we are so good together, we don't need to do this. There is plenty of spice in our life. Plus, for me, Tony and Roxy are work related. But, seeing as you went to all this trouble" he grabbed her hips pulling her hard against him before flipping her onto her back. "So tell me Bones where did all this come from?" he asked as he pulled of his shirt.

She lay back, her hair splayed across the pillow watching him "Well I saw a movie, with Jaime Lee Curtis and she did this sort of strip tease thing. I know that men everywhere thought it was very sexy. So" she trailed off as Booth burst out laughing. "True Lies? You tried to recreate True Lies! Oh Bones, I love you so much right now." He leaned in and kissed her.

The knock on the door interrupted his exploration of her panties. She pulled the covers over her as Booth got off the bed and walked over to the door. She heard him talking and then he walked back towards the bed, carrying a tray. "Um, I got hungry and ordered room service before you arrived" he said sheepishly. Brennan smiled, sitting up. She grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, crossing her legs. "So what have we got?" she asked. Booth sat on the bed, placing the tray on his knees. "Burger, fries, a couple of beers"

"Two beers?" she asked. Booth shrugged, "well, I wasn't sure who was meeting me here or for how long, I might have gotten thirsty!" he said. "Wanna go halves?"

Brennan laughed and snuggled closer to him "Yes. And I would love a beer. All that dancing was hard work!" They burst out laughing together. "How's your butt?" he asked her, referring to her stumble onto her bottom. "don't even ask" she replied holding up her beer.

"Cheers Booth" she said. He smiled at her. "You know, nobody has ever gone to so much trouble to try to please me, ever. I love you for it Bones. I really do, but how about next time, we just book into a hotel together, as ourselves. Deal?" he said clinking his beer against hers.

"Deal" she smiled back.

"But I thought I was really sexy" she murmured.

"you were" he murmered back "until you fell over"

"can we stop talking about that now?"

"no, its too funny"

"Booth"

"Roxy"


	18. Right Place, Wrong Time

I have a dilemma. I have been offered the chance to go on a dig with The Australian National University's School of Archaeology and Anthropology. They have uncovered, possibly the earliest cemetery site in Southeast Asia, and they want me to work with them. But.

_And it's a big but. _

It appears that my night spent at the Madison Hotel with Booth a couple of months ago has resulted in my being pregnant again.

I haven't told him. After what happened last time. I don't think I can put him through it again. It was hard, losing our child so early, especially as we weren't expecting to get pregnant in the first place. Poor Booth, he really took it badly, even though he was being strong for me at the time. So I've decided to wait until I'm into my second trimester before I say anything to anybody. Even him.

The thing is, I really want to go on this dig. It's a huge honour to be asked. Things like this don't come along every day. I mean, it's more than 140 ancient burials including men, women, teenagers and children in the Thanh Hoa province in Northern Vietnam. They believe the burial site, known as Con Co Ngua, existed sometime between 5,000 and 6,000 years ago. I'm so excited by the prospect of getting out in the field again.

Oh, yeah. I sort of accepted already. I leave in five days.

I've talked to Dad. He's going to move in and help look after Christine and Booth.

I've arranged everything. I just need to tell Booth. And there's my dilemma. Firstly, he's not going to be happy that I've gone ahead and accepted without discussing it with him. But we all know what he's like. He won't want me going off to a third world country with a group of predominantly men, for anything up to eight weeks. Secondly he's going to resent that I've asked Max to help out. He'll think that I don't have confidence in him to care for our daughter, and it's not even about that. He's got his job and sometimes he works so late. Christine needs to be kept in her routine, and Max can help.

And then there's the baby.

If I go without telling Booth, and then come home, very clearly four to five months pregnant, he's going to be so angry that I'm not sure he will be able to forgive me. But if I tell him I'm pregnant, he won't let me go. Not that he can _actually_ stop me going, but he will make me feel so guilty, that I will find it difficult to go. He has that effect on me. He gets into my head and makes me think about other's feelings. It's quite annoying.

Of course, I haven't told the curator of the dig about my pregnancy either. If I did, I suspect that they might not let me go. I'm so mad at myself for doing the pregnancy test. I should have just ignored everything, and gone. And then if I found out I was pregnant once I was there, well, I would already be entrenched in the job, and of course once they saw my work, surely they wouldn't want me to pack up and leave? Would they? And being pregnant doesn't obstruct my ability to focus and do my job. I mean, I _am_ the most qualified person in the world for this job. That's why they asked me in the first place.

I do not like this one little bit. I've never been in this situation before. It's quite mentally debilitating. It's all I can think about. Do I tell Booth and have him tell me I can't go? Do I tell the University and have them tell me I can't go? Do I hide it, and go and then deal with the fallout later? I just don't know what to do.

* * *

Bones is acting weird. There's something going on, but I just can't put my finger on it. She's preoccupied with something. I tried asking her, but she told me I was imagining things, that she was just a bit tired.

I'm not buying it. She's hiding something.

She was on her laptop the other night, and when I jumped into bed, she closed everything down before I could see. I asked her what she was doing and she said she was just playing a game. Come on, firstly, she doesn't play games. She told me she was trialling some educational learning system that she wanted to buy for Christine. I don't know why she couldn't show me if that's what it was. I don't know if I believe her. And I hate that I can't believe her.

I know I've been busy lately. Maybe she's angry at me? I've been working late nearly every night. But hell, I can't just blow off my job. And Caroline's been on my case about damned budgets again! What is it with the red tape these days? Once upon a time, I just did my job and someone else took care of the stupid little details. Seriously, I do not have time to worry, or care about how much the box of pens I use costs. Or how many notebooks I use when in the field. How the hell do I know? I take notes. I require notebooks. That's it.

It's just doing my head in. I hate it when I feel like Bones is hiding things from me. It's making me crazy. But if I ask her, she'll accuse me of badgering her, not trusting her. I just don't know how to ask her what's going on and not make her feel like I'm prying. Cos, I do trust her. I do. Man, I just don't know what to do.

* * *

"No. Bones! Absolutely not. You can't just make these decisions on your own any more, and then spring it on me. You have a daughter to consider. You have me! Dammit. You're unbelievable!" Booth's face was beetroot red. He threw his hands in the air and turned and walked away from her.

"Booth, don't turn your back on me. I'm trying to have a discussion with you." Brennan raised her voice. Booth turned and stared at her, his mouth hanging open. He snapped his mouth shut and took four steps towards her. She took a small step back as he came at her. "No. You're telling me what you are going to do. That doesn't qualify as a discussion. A discussion would be you and me sitting over dinner and you telling me about the dig. I'd say, it sounds interesting. And you'd tell me that you had been approached to go. And I'd say wow that's an honour, but of course you have a family now. And you'd ask if I thought I could cope with Christine if you went away for a week." He snapped at her.

Brennan's eyes flashed, her mouth downturned at the corners. "Don't patronise me Booth. You know how much this means to me. I've waited years for an opportunity like this. It means everything." she snapped. Booth took another step closer, his voice lowered "as opposed to me and your daughter, who clearly don't."

Booth turned and walked towards the front door "I need some fresh air" he said, his hand on the door handle. She ran after him "Booth, please. We need to talk about this" she said, trying to push her anger down. He turned and looked at her "Clearly we don't. You've already made the decision. You've organised Max, because clearly I'm incapable of caring for my own daughter. You've said yes. All without saying a word to me. I guess that says it all, doesn't it." He said bitterly. "Booth, please. Can we please talk? There's something else I need to tell you" she quickly decided that it would only make things worse between them if she didn't tell him everything. Her hand gently pulling on his arm.

Booth looked down at her. _God I love her, but she makes me so mad I could punch a hole in the door right now _ "Fine. But I don't know what else you could possibly tell me that would make me feel better than I do right now" he said sarcastically. He followed her over to the couch and rather than sitting next to her, where her hand was patting the seat. He stepped across and sat in the single recliner armchair and stared at her. "OK. What?" he said his hands held up in front of him, palms upturned.

Brennan stared at him. He was so angry with her right now. She started to wonder if this was the right time to tell him. _There's no right time Temperance. You have to tell him._ Her inner voice insisted. "I need to tell you. I'm pregnant" she sat back and waited. Booth didn't say a word. He stood up, looking at his feet. He was nodding his head, his bottom lip sucked in. He didn't even look at her. He just walked to the front door and left. Brennan sat on the couch, the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt a lump in her throat. The fact that he couldn't even look at her hurt the most. She knew that she had dealt him a devastating blow. _How could I have been so stupid to think he'd understand. Perhaps he is right?_ She thought to herself, shaking her head. _No. You have to be true to yourself. This is your dream. If you don't do it now, you may never get a chance like it again. _"and if I do go, I may lose him" she answered her inner voice out loud.

* * *

Booth finally got home about two in the morning. Brennan had been lying awake staring at the television. She switched it off and turned onto her side. She heard the door slam shut. His footsteps uneven and loud on the floorboards. He stumbled on the steps twice. She lay in the bed, the covers pulled up high around her shoulders. Not sure if she even wanted to speak to him or not. Clearly he was drunk. _and probably still angry at me _The toilet flushed and she could hear the water running in the sink. It stopped and he flung the door open, switching off the bathroom light as he staggered around to his side of the bed. He dropped heavily, sitting on the edge of the bed, his shoes hitting the floor one after the other. He stood up, divesting himself of his jeans and shirt and he climbed into bed, grunting. She could smell the alcohol on him. She tensed, waiting for him to slide across and spoon her. He didn't. He was snoring within minutes.

The night dragged by slowly. Brennan, awake for most of it. Listening to his heavy, uneven breathing and running their conversation over and over in her head. No matter which way she replayed it, it never got better.

* * *

Breakfast was a tense affair. Booth staggered down the stairs late, his face unshaven and sallow looking, the circles under his eyes dark. He nodded at her, bent and tickled Christine under the chin and kissed her cheek "Morning chicken. How's Daddy's best girl?" the comment not lost on Brennan. She sat quietly, drinking her coffee, waiting to see if he would speak to her or not. He poured himself a mug of hot black coffee and sat at the other end of the breakfast counter, opening the morning paper and feigned reading it as he drank the hot thick black liquid.

Brennan sat staring at him. "I'm going to see the Curator of the dig this morning. I need to tell them about me being pregnant" she said quietly. Booth glanced up at her "So you actually told me something first? Wow. Miracles" he said, his eyes, staring back down at the paper. She felt her face redden, knowing that he had every right to feel the way he did right now. "Are you able to take Christine to day care?" she asked him. Booth put his mug down and stared at her "Of course I can. Why do you assume I can't look after our daughter?" his voice dry.

"Booth I have never said you aren't capable of caring for Christine. You're a wonderful father. You know I know that. And I know you are very angry with me right now. I accept that perhaps I acted rashly, and made decisions that possibly should have been discussed with you, as my life partner" Booth interrupted her "I'm more than your _life partner_" he said making air quotes. I'm your fiancé. I'm your future husband. I'm the father of your child. I'm _more_ than your life partner, OK?" his voice bitter and still clearly angry. She bowed her head "I'm sorry. You're right. You _are_ much more than just my life partner. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were less Booth." She hesitated, willing him to look at her. He finally lifted his eyes, meeting hers, clearly regretful. "OK" he said.

"I'm going to tell them I can't go" she said. The last twelve hours played over and over in her head until she had realised that perhaps she had been somewhat selfish. She had asked herself honestly _could you really leave them behind for two months?_ The answer had surprised her. _No_.

Booth's expression softened slightly, and he realised what she was about to do. Give up her dream because he had a tantrum. "No. Bones. You want to go. I get that. I just wished you could understand that it would have been nice if you had discussed it with me first. Not just told me you're going. As if we" he indicated Christine and himself "don't figure into your plans." He stood up and slid along the counter and sat beside her, picking up her hand and kissing her fingers "Bones, if you really want to do this, I guess I have to let you go. But." He stared at her "You're pregnant. What if something happened. You know. Again. What are the risks? Could they airlift you out of there? " he asked.

Brennan shook her head "I don't know. I just got excited about the dig. Nothing else really mattered at the time. And I accepted the position the day before I found out I was pregnant."

Booth sucked in his lips and stared at her. "I'll agree to you going. But." he stopped, reaching out to grab her chin, stroking her face with his index finger "But only for a month. Then you come home. What do you say?" he asked her, hoping that his compromise wouldn't be thrown back at him. Brennan grabbed hold of his wrist, leaning her face into his hand "I think that's a fair compromise." She said "I'll tell them this morning" she turned and kissed his hand. Booth pulled his hand back and nodded, "Ok then. I won't say another word, except to say I'm sorry about last night. I kinda tied one on. Sorry" he added.

* * *

Brennan stood at the closed door of Booth's office, looking in. He was talking to Caroline. Actually, it was more like Caroline was yelling at him and he was reluctantly listening. She stepped back as the door was flung open by Caroline, who stepped out, barely glancing at her "you better explain to that boy that those budgets need to be done Cherie, or he might not have that office much longer" she said and walked off, her arms swinging wildly. _Boy, she's really mad_ Brennan thought. She glanced into the office and saw Booth, his elbows on the desk, his head in his hands, fingers threaded through his thick hair.

"Booth?" she asked as she approached him. He glanced up, trying to smile, but not succeeding very well. "Hi Bones. I guess you saw Caroline?" he asked. Brennan nodded "she seemed pretty mad. Well, madder than usual" she said. Booth dropped his hands to the desk and clasped his fingers together "Oh, mad doesn't even come close. Those budgets that I was supposed to have done were due yesterday. I haven't even started them. The big brass are chomping at her ass, so naturally she's just taken a big bite outta mine." He smiled and shrugged "What the hell. She knows I hate paperwork. I'm gonna have to work late to get it done tonight I'm afraid" he said apologetically.

Brennan sat down and reached for the candy jar that Booth had on his desk. She pulled the lid and stared into the jar before selecting something and popping it into her mouth. "So I had my meeting with the Curator today." She said, chewing the soft candy. "yeah? How'd that go?" Booth asked her, reaching out and grabbing the jar and grabbing a handful of candy and shoving them all into his mouth at the same time. Brennan smiled at him _ he's such a little boy sometimes _ "Well, to be honest, not so good. They aren't letting me go after all." She said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"What? Why? I thought you were the best person? Bones, you're the highest qualified person in the country, hell the world! Why can't you go?" he said, quite surprised at her revelation. Her bottom lip was trembling, just the tiniest bit. "Wait" he said leaning forwards and reaching out for her hand "You told them about the baby, didn't you?" he asked. Brennan nodded, unable to speak, the words caught in her throat.

Booth stood up and came around, pulling her to her feet and wrapping her up in his arms "Aww Bones, I'm sorry" he said holding her as the tears came. She was shuddering against his chest, the sound of her soft crying bringing a lump to this throat. He held her tight whispering to her sweet nothings, trying to comfort her. Sweets appeared at the door of his office, without saying a word he pointed past Sweets, frowning, denying him entry. Sweets, hovered for a minute, then turned and walked away, not wanting to incur Booth's wrath. Eventually she stopped and lifted her head, her face streaked with tears, then fingering his shirtfront which was damp now "Sorry" she mumbled. He kissed her lips "Don't worry about that. I'm really sorry babe. I know how much you wanted to do something like this. But" he hesitated, not sure if he should say what was on the tip of his tongue. He said it anyway "you do realise that had they known about the baby, they probably wouldn't have offered you the opportunity anyway, don't you? I mean, Bones, that's a huge liability to them if something went wrong, right?" he said, hoping that she understood he was trying to make sense it all.

She stared at him for a moment, her initial reaction was to object, argue, but the reality of his words sunk in, and of course, as much as she hated to admit it, he was quite right. They wouldn't have even considered her had she been open about her pregnancy from the start. She sighed heavily and leaned back against his chest. The beating of his heart, strangely comforting. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly "You're right" she whispered. Booth's eyebrows popped up. "Wait, Bones. What was that?" he asked bending down. She rolled her eyes and pulled back looking him in the eye "you're" she hesitated "right" she finished her mouth tweaking at the corners. She knew he was going to make a big deal out of this.

"I'm sorry. My hearing must be failing." He poked a finger in one ear and wriggled it around, "I could have sworn you just said I was right?" his eyes sparkled, the deep lopsided smirk she loved so much on his face. She smiled, shaking her head "Yes Booth. You were right. I seem to have had extremely bad judgement on this matter. I let my own excitement and self worth get in the way of what was really important. Which is Christine and you. I put my own desires first, with no consideration of what impact it was going to have on the people most important to me. And I'm sorry Booth. I'm really sorry. And I'm really disappointed. Talk about a case of right place, wrong time." She chewed her bottom lip and stared at him, her eyes sad "Booth, I really wanted to go" she trailed off.

Booth pulled her close and hugged her again. "I know Bones. But you know what?" he pushed her back from him "We're having a baby! A baby!" his excitement catching hold of her. She smiled, then laughed "We are!" He picked her up and swung her around.

At that moment Sweets appeared at his door again "For God's sake Sweets. What?" he bellowed. Sweets took one step into his office. "Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan" he nodded at them, "Ms Julian just approached me and suggested that you might need a hand with your budget preparation. I am available right now if you need a hand. That's all." he said, preparing to beat a hasty retreat should Booth yell at him again.

Booth smiled widely "Sweets! Great timing. I was just going to make a start." He beckoned Sweets to join him at the desk. He started pointing at folders. "These are all my purchases. These here are my office expenses. And these here are my sundries" he pointed to his chair, indicating that Sweets should sit down. Sweets opened a folder and started looking at the papers in it. "Uh, Agent Booth, you know that your lunch expenses aren't actually meant to be included?" Booth clapped him on the back "See? This is why Caroline asked you to step in and help me out. She knows I'm useless at this stuff." He grabbed his coat off the rack and shrugged it on "Can you forward it via email to Caroline before you leave. And leave a copy on my desk." He said as he grabbed Brennan's arm and walk towards the door.

"Wait! Booth! I'm only here to _help_ you" Sweets said, horrified that Booth was going to walk out. Which is exactly what he did, waving over his shoulder "Which is exactly what you are doing, helping me! Good man Sweets! Thanks!" and with that he was gone. Lance Sweets sat, staring at the piles of invoices and receipts. He was tempted to just walk out, but of course then he would incur the wrath of both Booth _and_ Caroline Julian, and that was not something he wanted to endure. _How do I get myself into these messes? _ he muttered as he started sorting the piles of documents in front of him.

* * *

Booth and Brennan stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor and headed for the front doors of the Hoover building "Booth, that was pretty mean what you did to Sweets" Brennan said as he held the door open for her "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Booth chuckled as he grabbed her hand and they walked down the street.


	19. To Know Or Not To Know

To Know Or Not To Know

"So Mrs Booth" Brennan lifted her head off the pillow and interrupted the radiologist, "It's not Mrs Booth, yet" she added, smiling at Booth who was sitting next to the bed. He grinned widely "We're engaged" he said, feeling quite foolish, like a teenager. The radiologist smiled, "Congratulations. Can I call you Temperance?" she said reading her notes. Brennan nodded, "Of course" then lay back down. "My notes tell me you are around seventeen to eighteen weeks?"

"Yes. We think so. I have a fairly good idea of the date of conception." Brennan said, smiling at Booth. He was very excited. He hadn't been at Christine's ultrasound appointment. At that time, Brennan hadn't really understood the importance of it to him. She wasn't going to make the same mistake this time.

"Right, well, let's have a look. Can you just push your pants down a bit further and pull your top up a bit? Right, thanks." The girl squirted some clear gel onto Brennan's rounded stomach and started to spread it with a hand held scanner. "You really do have a full bladder, don't you?" the girl said absently, pushing the scanner firmly into Brennan's stomach.

"Well I drank the litre of water, as your office instructed me to" Brennan answered, frowning. She really was very uncomfortable and the pushing on her stomach was making her want to urinate badly. She tried to think about something else and looked at Booth. He was staring at the small screen on the opposite side of the bed, his eyes wide. She turned and stared at the screen too. It was grainy and looked like they were broadcasting a bad quality film of a snowstorm. Suddenly something flickered on the screen. It was like an outline of a balloon. With a strange blob in the centre of it. "Is that?" Booth started to ask when the picture suddenly became clear.

_There he was. His son. _

"Bones" he murmured softly, his hand resting on her arm. Brennan turned and watched his face. She finally understood. The pure wonder and joy on his face. This is what she had denied him with Christine. She felt terrible, but happy at the same time. She turned and watched the images on the screen. _Head. Hands. Spine. Foot. Heart._

"It could be a girl you know Booth" she said smiling. He grinned, "I know, boy just seems to come naturally" he said.

"His head is enormous! Is that right?" Booth exclaimed, leaning in to look more closely. The radiologist smiled, absently "Absolutely normal. The baby is still forming Mr Booth. Early days yet" she said. Booth let out the breath he was holding and relaxed back.

She turned a dial and flicked a switch and the sound of their child's heartbeat filled the room. An odd, fast, swooshing sound. Booth looked up at the speaker with wonder on his face. "That's his heart?" he asked, looking at the woman who was now moving the scanner around and pushing buttons on the console, making little crosses and lines on the monitor screen. She glanced at him, smiling "Yes, Mr Booth. That is your child's heartbeat. I can't say for sure what sex it is though. We can have a closer look if you would like to know" she said.

_Yes! No!_

Brennan and Booth stared at each other.

"I thought you wanted to know!"

"I know, I did, but now I think I'd like it to be a surprise"

"But wouldn't it be easier to plan?"

"Yes, I suppose, but wouldn't you like to just get a great surprise when it's born?"

The questions were flying backwards and forward between them. The radiologist stopped the scan and cleared her throat. Booth and Brennan stopped talking and looked at her. " Temperance, I really need you to go and empty out about half of your bladder."

Temperance raised herself up on her elbows "You're joking. Surely? How on earth am I going to judge half of my bladder contents? I didn't have to do this last time!" her face incredulous.

She shrugged. "Well I need to so some more measurements and you really have way too much urine for me to press into your stomach properly. Sorry."

Booth stood up and held out a hand, helping Brennan sit up. She cringed, swinging her legs off the side of the bed, pulling her arm out of Booth's grasp. "I'm quite capable of sitting up, thank you." she snapped. She slipped off the edge of the bed, landing on her bare feet on the cold floor. "half of my urine. I don't know how I'm going to judge that. It's not like I have a built in meter. And what if I can't stop? What happens if I let too much go?" she asked, her voice raised slightly. She was stressed now. The idea of emptying out half of her bladder contents was ludicrous to her. Once she started, she simply did not know how she was going to stop the flow.

"Bones" Booth held his hands out to help her "I'll come with you" he offered. Her head snapped around, her eyes bulging "And do what? You aren't coming in to the Ladies room with me!" she shrieked. Booth cringed and glanced at the radiologist apologetically. The young woman smiled at him merrily "Oh she's quite reserved compared to some I have. Full bladders and hormones don't mix very well" she said. Booth shook his head and followed Brennan out the door. She laughed, hearing Brennan's voice pitching now "Don't hold my hand! No! Go back to the room, Booth. I'm not a three year old!" His deeper voice begging "Bones, please. Can you please stop yelling at me?"

Booth paced outside the Ladies room, waiting for Brennan, despite her orders to return to the room. He could hear her muttering to herself, then the sound of a strong flow of urine, and Bones' relieved moan. He smiled. _I bet she's trying to work out in her head the exact amount _he thought to himself, knowing what she was like. He heard the flush and he ran back down to the room to wait. He didn't want to incur her wrath a second time. "She's coming" he announced to the woman who was making some notes on Brennan's forms. She smiled and nodded without looking up.

Brennan waddled back into the room looking extremely flushed. "Do you have any idea how difficult that was?" she asked. The radiologist gestured to the bed "If you could please lay down, slightly on your left side?" Booth held out a hand, but she glared at him. He withdrew his hand and shoved it into his pocket while she awkwardly got back up onto the bed and lay down.

"Right, now, I'm going to do some measurements" she said smiling at both Brennan and Booth "it will help us work out exactly how far along you are, if the baby is the right size and has all the right parts, and if we are lucky, what sex it is"

"We don't want to know" "I'm so excited!" they declared together, much to the womans amusement.

Booth and Brennan stared at each other

"I thought we had decided we weren't going to find out?"

"No. You decided we _didn't_ want to know. I _do_ want to know"

"But I don't. I want it to be a surprise"

"And I think it would be good to plan ahead"

The pair of the them glared at each other. The radiologist stifled a smirk and squirted gel onto Brennan's stomach and started moving the scanner around. "OK. Ready?" she asked. Brennan turned her attention the woman and nodded.

The next twenty minutes were merely a series of blurry, fuzzy moments, interspersed with glimpses of their baby, waving its little hands or kicking its legs. The radiographer was clicking and marking the stills with little markers and taking measurements.

"OK." She announced. "This is the moment. I can confirm the sex of your child" she looked at the pair of them, their faces both set in their decision. "But, seeing as you are undecided, I will write it down and put it in the envelope. You can choose to open it in the comfort of your own home." She added, preferring them to take their disagreement home with them. They both nodded their agreement and Brennan was released to finally go back to the bathroom and empty her still full bladder.

* * *

The drive home was tense.

"I don't understand why you don't want to know?"

"Because I just dont! That's all!"

"But we knew about Christine"

"I know, and that's why I want this one to be a surprise"

"That makes no sense"

"I think it will be wonderful, finding out right at the moment it's born"

They pulled up in their drive and Booth ran around the car, opening the car door for Brennan. She got out of the car and walked towards the door. Max opened it before she could get there.

"Hey there! How did it go? Everything where it's supposed to be? Are we having a boy or a girl?" he asked excitedly.

_"Don't ask" _ they responded together.

Brennan pushed past him "The baby is fine Dad. I'm fine. I'm about seventeen weeks, just as I thought." she said curtly. Max pulled a face at Booth "What's with her?" he asked quietly. Booth shook his head "Nothing. We're having a disagreement about knowing the sex of the baby." he said as he too pushed past Max and stalked into the house.

Max said his goodbye's, beating a hasty retreat from the tension. He didn't want to get caught in the middle of those two. He'd been there before, and it wasn't somewhere he wanted to be again.

* * *

_It's midnight. I can't sleep. I know it's stupid, but I need to know._

_The envelope is white, standard. The flap tucked inside, not sealed. There's a small card nestled inside._

_I take a deep breath and withdraw it, and there, written in black pen is one word. I'm satisfied now. I replace the card and seal the envelope. I'm going to tuck it away in the bureau drawer. _

_Now I just have to make sure I don't slip up and tell anyone._

_It's only for five months._

_I can do that._


	20. We're Having A Peanut

Peanut. That's what we're calling the baby. Not he, or she. Peanut.

This way we don't violate our agreement. And it's working well. When people ask us, we just tell them we're having a peanut. It causes some odd looks, but hey, it's better than us arguing.

Brennan is looking so beautiful. Even more beautiful then when she was pregnant with Christine. I'm constantly amazed by her. She's seven months now. And huge. Although I don't tell her that. She's a bit sensitive about how big she is this time. I was doing some reading and its pretty common for women to be bigger with second and subsequent babies. Something to do with the elasticity of the stomach muscles. Anyway, I think she's gorgeous. I love looking at her naked body. Her skin is like satin. It has this glow. And it's so soft. I love to lie next to her at night and just let my fingers slip across her skin. And sex is amazing. She's ready all the time. More than me! Pregnancy really agrees with her.

Christine doesn't understand. We've told her that she is going to be a big sister. But she doesn't know what that means. I hope she doesn't get jealous. I don't know if Bones will cope with that very well. She thinks Christine should be excited. She's not even three yet. But you know Bones. God love her, she just wants Christine to be a loving big sister. I'm not sure. We've sort of spoiled her a bit. 'Course Bones won't have it. But I know we have. She's been used to having us all to herself for two and a half years. You can't just expect her to accept her Mommy's attention being pulled away from her by this new little person. We'll manage, though.

I've brought up the wedding again. Brennan is trying to put it off until after the baby is born, but I'd really like to get married before. It didn't matter with Christine so much at the time. We were still working out how _we_ worked together, but now, we're settled. We're a real family. I would just love to be married when this baby comes. I'll keep working on Bones. It doesn't have to be a huge thing. Just close family and friends. We exchange rings and it's all legal.

Peanut is really active. I was lying with my head on Bones' stomach the other night, and I got kicked in the eye! Literally kicked! Did you know, sometimes, if you are really careful, you can actually grab that tiny foot and hold it in your fingers. Gently of course. It's something, I can tell you. That little person, tucked up inside her body, just counting down the days until it becomes part of our family.

I can't wait.

* * *

We finally came to an agreement to refer to the baby as Peanut. Well Booth decided, he thought it was sweet and cute. I'm not sure what he finds so cute about it. I would have preferred to have just referred to it as_ the baby_, but apparently we have to have a nickname for it. I'm still not sure why, but it makes Booth happy.

On a personal note, I am so huge. I feel like a beached whale. I'm sure I wasn't this big with Christine. Booth constantly tells me how beautiful I am, and I love him for it. But sometimes, I just don't get what he sees. My legs and my back ache, my stomach is enormous. My breasts are huge and my nipples are so sore. I think I have a haemorrhoid and my feet are swollen. All in all, I'm not feeling terribly beautiful.

Christine is wearing me down a bit too. She's so demanding right now. I think she is sensing that something is going to happen. I've sat her down and tried to explain about the new baby. How she is going to be a big sister. But she doesn't seem to understand. Booth seems to be able to deal with her much better than I do right now. I'm just not on top of things like I was when I was pregnant last time.

Then there's sex. Making love is so damned awkward, but I am so aroused all the time it's completely ridiculous. And Booth has this thing where he wants to lay all pressed against me, his hands on me, or with his head resting on my stomach. I love him, but sometimes I just want to slap him off of me. And then I feel guilty for it.

And on top of it all Booth wants to get married before the baby comes. I'm just not sure I'm up for it. I mean look at me! I don't want to stand up in front of our family and friends looking like the side of a barn. Maybe I'm just tired.

Actually, I _am_ tired. I would love to just lie in our bed and sleep soundly for eight glorious hours straight. But that's impossible right now. I'm way too uncomfortable. My bladder can't hold for more than two hours. My stomach makes it impossible to lie any other way but on my side. My feet throb. And I am hot all the time. And there's the baby. It never stops moving. I don't remember Christine being this active. Booth loves it, feeling Peanut move around, trying to hold it's little feet, but I would love to be able to rest one whole day without being pummelled and kicked from the inside. I'm just counting down the days until this little person is out of me.

I cannot wait.


	21. Little Miss, Big Attitude

Brennan stood with her head resting on Booth's shoulder.

"Booth, it's perfect" she sighed. He nodded "Yeah, I did do a pretty neat job, didn't I?" he said, quite proud of himself and his handiwork. Pale apple green walls, timber furniture, pink princess linen, and a warm honey coloured timber floor with a pink and apple green rug. It had taken him weeks, but it was done. And just in time too!. Brennan reached up, curling her hand around the back of his head, pulling him close to kiss him. "Hey!" Booth pulled back as a tiny foot kicked him squarely in the lower stomach. He looked down "I seem to remember someone else doing that" he laughed, dipping his head again to kiss his best girl.

They stepped through the doorway into Christine's new bedroom. She was going to have to evacuate the nursery before Peanut arrived. Getting her into the new room however, was not going to be an easy task. Christine had become. difficult. of late. She was digging her heels in on everything they were trying to introduce to her. New room. New bed. New baby. She was having none of any of it. Her attitude was becoming so bad that she had reduced Brennan to tears several times. Booth understood that a good portion of this was hormones and the fact that Brennan was eight months pregnant, and therefore physically and mentally exhausted.

He was getting frustrated lately, coming home from work and finding both of them in tears . But he was determined that he was going to get Christine into that room and settled before Peanut arrived. And he was going to do it himself. Bones had too much to deal with right now. She was not feeling the best. She was huge for one thing. Like _the side of a barn_ huge. Not that he would _e v e r_ say it. He was not sure he was finished having children yet. And anyway, he thought she was absolutely beautiful right now. She just couldn't understand why he did. Plus, Peanut was so active, the kicking kept her awake most nights. And, she was having a bit of a crisis with Christine.

Bone's had this idea that she could talk to Christine. Booth knew that this was never going to work. Firstly, Christine was far too headstrong and secondly, she was only two and a half, and not many two year olds had the ability to think about their actions or understand other's feelings about their actions. He had tried to explain this to Brennan, but of course, she played the _I'm a doctor and know what I'm doing_ card. So he had shrugged and let her try it her way. He on the other hand used a more, old fashioned approach. Hence, him having a little more control over their feisty toddler.

Anyway, this weekend it was happening. Christine was moving into her new room. It was going to go well. It was going to go fantastic. _It's going to happen if it kills me._

* * *

Booth had brought Christine to her new room, opened the door with a flourish. He half invited, half pulled her into the room and started making a fuss over her and the fact that she had this beautiful new room now.

"Look Christine! A pretty princess bed for you!" Booth presented the sweet pink and white, frilly, toddler bed to his daughter. Patting the Disney princess quilt and pillows as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to coerce her into coming and sitting on it with him. Christine stood in the centre of the room, staring him down. Her sweet little pink lips parted and,

"No!"

"Look at the dolls house Christine! And look! There's your name!" he stood and pointed at the ornate dolls house that Max had sent for his granddaughter, and then at the lettering on the wall above it, spelling out her name in glittery pink letters.

"No!"

"And look at all your toys in here!" Booth moved across to a large shelving unit with all of Christine's favourite toys and dolls in it, just waiting for her to come and throw them around the room.

"No!"

Booth sucked in his lips and took a deep breath through his nose. "And look over there! A table with a chair just for you!" he walked towards her his hand outstretched to her.

"Not Christine's room!" she yelled and ran out of view.

Booth stood in the middle of the room, his head tilted back, eyes looking up at the ceiling which was decorated with the milky way that glowed in the dark. _when did she learn to talk_ he muttered to himself. He let out a long sigh and followed his daughter to her old room, where she had deposited herself underneath her cot.

"Christine. Christine!" he said, trying to let his voice raise. "Come out of there. This isn't your room any more. This is the new baby's room. Peanut's room." he said cajoling her, reaching under the cot for her.

Christine slapped at his hand "My room Daddy!" she yelled at him. Booth took a breath, reached out and pulled his daughter from under the cot. "Look" he said holding her so she could see "Look, no pillow or blankies any more. No toys. No dolly's" he turned her around to see that the room had been stripped bare of her things.

The little girls mouth dropped open as she surveyed the room. It was no longer her domain. His words slowly hit her. It was going to belong to

_the new baby._

* * *

_I don't want a new baby. Mommy and Daddy keep talking about it. Mommy has got really fat, and Daddy told me that she's going to go to hospital soon and bring home a new baby for us. _

_They spend a lot of time hugging and Daddy keeps kissing Mommy's tummy. The new baby is living in there. I don't like it._

_And now I have to move to a new room and have a big girls bed. No. I don't wanna. _

_Daddy says new baby has to have my bed. My bed! No! It's my bed and my room! _

_I hate the new baby. I won't ever kiss it or hold it like Mommy says._

_I don't want to talk about the new baby any more._


	22. Triumphs & Surprises

"Christine. Christine!" Brennan struggled to get off the couch. Her daughter was currently trying to climb up the wall unit which held some extremely expensive artifacts. "Christine! Don't touch that! Sweetie, Mommy said please don't touch" She finally got to her feet and waddled around the coffee table. Grabbing Christine by the back of her overalls and pulling her back away from the objects of her daughters desire. _Booth was right. I should have started Christine proofing this place months ago _ She looked down at her daughter who was pulling against the hold she had on the straps of her overalls.

Then it started. The scream.

They had become extremely used to being exposed to this noise recently. Well, _exposed to,_ wasn't really the right word. They had been _assaulted_ by this noise, was more fitting.

Brennan sighed heavily "Christine! Please stop that! You cannot climb up there. You will fall and get hurt. And you might break some of Mommy's things" she tried explaining to her daughter.

Christine however took no notice, her high pitched scream reaching a fever pitch.

"Christine!" Brennan shouted. Her daughter stopped mid-shriek and turned to look at her mother, her eyes wide. Her bottom lip began to tremble, blue eyes, the colour of aquamarine started welling up with tears. Brennan shocked herself. She had long prided herself on the fact that she had raised Christine without smacking or yelling at her child. Booth had a different method of parenting. He would speak sternly to Christine, sometimes raising his voice if needed. He had also smacked his daughters fingers on occasion. He believed that a two year old was incapable of understanding a conversation about behaviour while in the midst of a tantrum.

Brennan was starting to think that perhaps, he may have a point. She had been losing control of Christine lately. Especially since her pregnancy had become so pronounced, and she had been talking to Christine about the new baby.

Booth was leaning against the doorframe, quietly watching the scene unfold. Christine face was the colour of beetroot. Brennan's was pretty much the same colour.

_She looks so tired_ he thought to himself. Then broke into a grin as Christine twisted and let herself drop to the floor, another earsplitting scream emanating from her small, perfectly formed cupids bow mouth. Brennan dropped her hold of Christine and the little girl flopped to the floor and proceeded to kick her legs so hard that the glass top of the coffee table lifted under her foot and banged down on its frame. Brennan stood watching her daughter, powerless to stem the onslaught of kicking and screaming.

Booth pushed himself off of the doorframe and stepped into the room.

"Christine Angela Booth!" his voice boomed. Both Christine and Brennan both turned, shocked by the stern tone in his voice. Brennan's bottom lip dropped. "Booth, I don't why she won't listen to me" she whined. His face betrayed him. His mouth kicking up on one side in a lopsided smirk, his eyes sparkling. "Don't laugh at me Booth" she sulked. He walked towards her, arms outstretched "come here Bones" he laughed, wrapping her up in a hug. He squeezed her tight then let go and turned his attention to his daughter.

"Right young lady" he scooped her up mid tantrum and held her tightly against him, his mouth against her ear. "Stop right now. Or Daddy is going to take you and put you to bed" she pulled back from him and yelled in his face "Daddy No!" Booth frowned at her "Bed!" he said loudly and started to walk towards the stairs. "No Daddy No!" his daughter started wailing, her body shuddering "No bed Daddy!"

Booth stopped walking and held her out from his body, his large hands supporting her under her arms. He lifted her until her face was level with his "No more screaming Christine" he said firmly. She blinked the three tears she had managed to squeeze out, away "Sorry Daddy" she said, her bottom lip pushed out. He smiled, unable to stop himself _God she is so like her mother sometimes _

"OK. You say sorry to Mommy" he said putting her down onto her feet. She stood for a moment her chubby arms crossed across her body, trying to emulate her father, who had crossed his arms across his chest. "Say sorry" he repeated. She looked up at him, jaw jutted out. "sorry mommy" she whispered. Brennan stood, her hands folded around her stomach watching her defiant daughter, wondering how Booth managed her and she couldn't. Christine ran up to her mother and wrapped her arms around Brennan's thighs "sorry Mommy" she said again. Brennan smiled at Booth and whispered "Thank you" to him. Booth shrugged and smiled "How about I order pizza for dinner? After that, I don't feel like cooking, do you?" he asked.

Brennan stroked her daughters hair, then bent over as far as she could, supporting her stomach "Would you like pizza for dinner Christine?" she asked. Christine started bouncing up and down on the spot "Pizza Pizza!" Brennan stood up, her hands pushing into her lower back. "Guess that's a yes" she said, "I must admit, I am a bit tired" Booth walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "she's just acting out. I suspect our little _big_ sister, is not that thrilled with the whole new baby thing. If she's doing this now. I'm not sure how she's going to be when we bring Peanut home" he said resting his hand on her stomach.

"How about, you order the pizza and I bath Christine" he offered. "and don't try to _forget_ to order the Italian sausage. I'm on to you." He laughed aiming two fingers first at his eyes, then at her and then back at his eyes. Brennan laughed and nodded "OK. I suppose you deserve it" she said. _How on earth did I end up so lucky_ she thought to herself as she watched him scoop up their daughter, burying his face in her tummy and pretending to suck off her belly button.

Dinner passed uneventfully. They laughed and talked and, as they had been trying to do more lately, to Christine about the new baby. They had to get her used to the idea. It was only a matter of weeks now and they would have this tiny bundle in the house. Everything would change. Again.

Brennan's thoughts drifted back to the first night they brought Christine home. Everyone was there waiting for them. Gifts. Drinks. Decorations. It had been a wonderful homecoming. Their first few nights home with their new baby had been wonderful, exciting, tiring. Booth had been wonderful. Changing nappies, warming bottles, bathing her. He wanted to be a hands on dad. He hadn't had the chance with Parker. He and Rebecca weren't even together when Parker was born. He had told her that he felt he had missed out on so much. He wasn't going to let that happen this time. And of course Christine had been a perfect baby. She slept at night. She fed without fuss. She didn't really cry that much. Booth had warned her that they probably struck gold with her, and that they may not be that lucky a second time. She secretly had her hopes up that they would. After all, they were experienced parents. How much harder could it be?

Booth lifted Christine out of her high chair "I'll put her to bed" he said. Brennan cringed "Good luck with that!" He held Christine out for her to give her Mommy a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams" Brennan kissed her baby's chubby cheeks and stroked her hair. Booth smiled at the sight of them _I wish I could take a photo right now _he thought. He swung Christine high and wriggled her from side to side "Time for the princess to go to sleep!" he said as he walked towards the stairs.

Christine was laughing and suddenly she realised what Booth had said.

"No bed daddy!" she wailed. Brennan rolled her eyes and covered her ears. Booth glanced back at her and pulled Christine hard against his hip and started up the stairs with determination. "You're going to bed Christine. Now." he said. He ignored her crying and held her so she couldn't throw herself backwards in his arms, as had become her favourite party trick.

He walked into her bedroom and pulled the quilt back with one hand, and deposited her into her bed. He held her down gently while he pulled up the safety rail on the side of the toddler bed so that she couldn't fall out. He stroked her hair as he pulled the quilt up over her, and started patting her back. She was sobbing. Night four in the princess room was not proving to be any different than the previous three. "Shhhh. Baby. shhhhhh" Booth crooned. He kept patting her and reached out and turned the dimmer switch on the wall. The light in the room diminished until there was just a soft glow.

Christine thrust one arm out from under the quilt and pointed at the ceiling "Stars Daddy!"

Booth closed his eyes and did an imaginary fist pump in the air. He looked at his daughter who was staring up and smiling at the ceiling. "Yes baby. Stars" she smiled and echoed "stars"

He sat for around fifteen minutes patting her and softly humming what sounded like an offkey lullaby. In fact it was Hot Blooded, but he had softened it and slowed it down. He was quite proud of himself as Christine's breathing slowed and settled into an even rhythm. Her eyes fluttered and closed. He softened his patting, still humming. He lifted his hand and waited.

Nothing.

He stood, still humming softly and backed towards the door.

Silence.

He flicked the switch on the wall mounted baby monitor by the door and stepped through it backwards and waited.

All quiet.

He pulled the door closed and tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs. He leapt off the bottom step, arms raised in a salute. "Success my dear!" he announced, and at that very moment a cry started being emitted by the monitor handset. Brennan's face changed from a smile to disappointment. "Just wait Bones. She was so tired. She might have just stirred. Let's just wait" Booth said, determined that his daughter would fall back to sleep. The crying continued. Then stopped. Then started up again, louder. Then stopped. This went on for about an hour. They sat hunched over the baby monitor. Finally it stopped.

Brennan looked at Booth after forty five minutes. "What if she's fallen. What if she's unconscious". Booth laughed " What if she was abducted by aliens? Bones. She's fine. She has cried every single night, all night, for the last four nights. Tonight she only did it for an hour. And it wasn't continuous. That's a big improvement" Brennan's distressed expression finally got to him. "Fine. Fine! I'll go check on her. But if my going into that room wakes her up" he said.

Brennan grabbed his arm "But I'll feel better" she said, using her best puppy dog eye look.

Booth stood up and leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose "I'm going. She's fine" he said as he tiptoed up the stairs.

He stood outside the door not really wanting to open it. But he knew that if he didn't he'd never hear the end of it. He had to reassure Bones or she wouldn't relax. He turned the handle and pushed the door. It wouldn't open. He pushed a little harder. _What? Something was blocking the door! _ He started to feel panic rise in his throat. He pushed harder, leaning into the door with his shoulder. It gave a little, then a little more. He got his head through the gap and looked in.

Christine's bed was empty. He gasped, his heart starting to thump in his chest, and started looking around the dimly illuminated room. He couldn't see her! He was about the shove the door as hard as he could when he happened to glance down. Curled up in a Cinderella beanbag with a teddy was Christine. She had obviously pulled her beanbag over to the door trying to open it and when she failed, lay down and dropped off to sleep. That explains why the crying got louder he thought.

Booth squatted down and grabbed hold of the beanbag and gently slid it away from the door, then pushed it open enough to slip through. He stood looking down at his little baby girl. She was so cute, cuddled up with her teddy. He worried that moving her would wake her up, but she would get cold during the night if he just left her there. He thought for a moment then grabbed the quilt off of the bed and dropped it over Christine, tucking it under the beanbag. He gently slid her into the middle of the room away from the door and then turned and left the room quietly, with one last look at his sleeping princess.

* * *

"I think we might have turned a corner Bones" he announced as he came into the living room.

Brennan looked up hopefully "Really? She was alright?" she said.

Booth smiled and shrugged "Well, she was fast asleep. 'course she was in her beanbag by the door. I managed to get into the room and I've tucked her up with her quilt, still in the beanbag. I didn't want to wake her up. But. The good news is she went to sleep by herself in her new room! I think that's a huge step forward!" he announced. Brennan frowned "She's sleeping in a bean bag? That can't be good for her" she tried to stand up, but Booth pushed her back into her chair. "Just leave her Bones. She's warm. She's comfortable. She's got Teddy and she's sleeping. That's all we wanted, right?" he said nodding.

Brennan sat for a moment contemplating his words, then realising he was absolutely right. She smiled at him "You're right! She's sleeping!" she acknowledged.

"I think the fact that it only took four nights is pretty good!" he said. Brennan smiled indulgently "Well let's hold that judgement until another few nights. We still have to get her to sleep in her bed" she said. Booth laughed along with her "Well I'm sure that will come. And if she sleeps in her bean bag for a few nights, what does it really matter, as long as she sleeps in her room, right?" he said quite happy with tonight's outcome. Brennan agreed "Just as well. We've only got three weeks until this one arrives. We should be able to get it set up by then, shouldn't we?" she asked, absently stroking her stomach.

They stopped at Christine's door on the way to their bedroom. Booth pushed the door open a bit and Brennan poked her head in. There she was curled up like a kitten on her beanbag. Cosy in her quilt and sleeping peacefully. Brennan felt a lump in her throat and a pricking in her eyes at the sight of her little girl. She backed out of the room and smiled up at Booth, stroking his cheek.

They didn't speak. They didn't need to.

Booth walked ahead of her down the hall. She pulled the door closed gently and took a step towards him. Brennan felt a familiar sensation. Her eyes widened. "Booth" she whispered. "Booth!" she called louder.

Booth was at their bedroom door waiting for her. He turned and stared at her "What are you doing? You'll wake her!" he hissed. But then he saw her eyes. He remembered the last time he saw her eyes look like that.

_Oh no_

"Bones?"

She nodded and looked down at the floor. A puddle was forming between her feet.

She pulled her shoulders up to her ears and grimaced.

Booth pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled.

"Max? We need you to babysit. No. Right now. Peanut's on the way"


	23. What's In A Name?

"Come on Bones. We've done this before. You know what to do" Booth leaned in and rested his forehead against hers.

She was flushed, beaded with sweat, panting. "this is different. feels different" she threw her head back and clenched her teeth.

Booth turned and headed out into the corridor looking for someone. Anyone. He ran down to the end of the corridor and saw a group of nurses standing round the desk. "Hey! Can someone come and check my wife?" he yelled. One of them walked towards him "who is the patient?" she asked. "Temperance Brennan" he said quickly. She nodded, "Ah yes 4B. She's in labour. I'll come and see how she's doing. Just give me a minute to finish up here." Booth wanted to grab her by the arm and drag her to Brennan's bedside, but resisted the urge. He nodded curtly and turned and ran back to the room.

"Where did you go?" she asked, her face etched with pain. Booth sat on the chair by her side and reached out for her hand but Brennan pulled it away "Don't touch me!" she shrieked. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that" she apologised immediately. Booth smiled "It's OK. A nurse is coming to check on your progress" he said.

At that moment a young nurse walked into the room with a clipboard. "Temperance? I'm Sister Williams, or Kate if you prefer. Let's have a look how things are going shall we?" she said cheerily. Brennan nodded "OK. Thanks. This just seems to be taking longer than I remembered" she said.

The nurse smiled at her as she lifted the sheet from Brennan's legs and hooked it up over her knees "Bend?" she tapped her legs indicating to Brennan to bend her knees. She pulled a stool up to the end of the delivery bed and sat down. She did a quick internal, then pulled the sheet back down "you can put your knees down Temperance. OK, well, you appear to be around two and a half inches. Still a way to go yet." she said.

Booth frowned, "What do you mean two and a half inches. And a way to go until what?" he asked confused. The nurse stared at Booth, unsure what he was asking "I'm not sure what you are asking? She needs her cervix to dilate to approximately four to five inches and then she can start pushing. Didn't your midwife explain this to you last time?" she asked. Brennan, now relaxed after the last contraction joined in the conversation "We didn't exactly have a normal situation last time. I actually gave birth in a horse stable. We delivered our daughter ourselves." she added.

The nurse's face showed her surprise "Really? And you had no complications? You were very lucky." she said. "OK. Do you want me to explain the process to you now?" she offered. Booth looked at Brennan "I kind of would like to know a bit of what is happening" he said. Brennan closed her eyes "Go ahead. I'm just going to listen with my eyes closed." she said quietly. Needing to rest while she could.

The nurse looked at Booth and determined he would just like an outline that was easy to understand. She smiled at him "There are three stages of labour. First stage has phases. First phase, the contractions are about twenty to thirty minutes apart, lasting around a minute roughly. They thin the cervix and start the dilation. Your wife has just finished this first part. She's entered what they call the active phase. Her contractions will now be helping to open the cervix wide enough for the baby to pass through. They'll probably be getting stronger now. She's about half way dilated. Her contractions will get closer together and last twice as long. It's hard to say how long it will take for the cervix to fully dilate. Second baby, it might be quicker, but there's no set standard. Every woman's body is different. She's going to need your support during this phase. It can be quite intense. After that comes the fun part. She gets to deliver your baby!" She hesitated watching Booth's face. He was sitting his mouth hanging open slightly. "Are you still with me?" she asked. Booth, stared at her for a moment "Uh, yeah. I didn't know any of this last time. We just sort of winged it." He reached over and covered Brennan's hand with his. She opened her eyes and tipped her head towards him smiling. "I just did what my body wanted me to do I suppose." she said.

The nurse stood up. "Well, you're in good hands here. If you need us just press that bell by the bed. Someone will be in shortly and they will do another internal to see how you're progressing. They may attach a foetal monitor to you to see how the baby is handling the labour as well." she said smiling at them. "You'll do fine" she said patting Brennan on the leg. Brennan smiled back at her "I hope so. The contractions this time seem so much stronger than I remember. And my back is hurting." she said. The nurse looked at Booth, "You could go get a heat bag for her bag from the nurses' station and it might help if you give her a back massage in between contractions. I'll see you later" she said.

Booth sat stroking Brennan's hand with his fingers for a moment, just staring at her. She looked so tired already, and still had such a lot of work ahead of her. "do you want a heat bag?" he asked. Brennan shook her head. "Not really. I'm fine right now. Can I have a few of those ice chips? My mouth is really dry" she asked. Booth stood up and walked to the refrigerator and got a cup with ice chips and brought them back to her. "Here you go Bones." He handed the cup to her. "You feeling OK?" he asked. Brennan scooped some ice chips into her mouth and looked up at him and nodded. "mmm, at the moment" she said. "You?" she asked. Booth shrugged "I don't know. I don't know what I should be doing. This is so different." he said.

Brennan lay back and looked at him. "It is! I think last time I must have been in first stage of labour for a while and just not realised it. I'm sure it didn't take that long once we were in that stable. Did it?" she asked. Booth shrugged again "I can't honestly remember!" She laughed "Me either"

She suddenly held out the cup of ice chips to him and said "Take it". She leaned back into the pillow and closed her eyes, her lips pressed together. "mmmmm mmmmm" she hummed and pushed her hand on her stomach. "bad?" Booth asked. "Shutup!" her response. He sat back in his chair and watched helplessly as she rocked her body, then relaxed, blowing out a long breath. "It's over" she said and smiled at him "Booth. I am probably going to say some. Things." she said apologetically.

Booth grinned "Yeah. I kind of remember that bit" he said. "It's fine. Call me names, yell at me, whatever you need" he said reaching out his hand tentatively. Brennan smiled back at him and grabbed his hand and lay it on her stomach "Tomorrow we'll be holding this little Peanut and will have forgotten all about tonight" she said, rubbing his hand. "Oh, Booth. Here comes another one!"

* * *

The next few hours went by in a blur for Booth. Her contractions were coming every couple of minutes. She was perspiring heavily and her hair was clinging to her face. He looked at the doctor who had come in to help her delivery their baby. _I don't remember it being like this at all_ he thought _It's taking way longer and she's really hurting. I don't know what to do _

"Right, Temperance. We're about ready to push" the doctor said.

"Don't you mean I'm ready to push? I wasn't aware you were going to be doing any of the work involved" Brennan snapped back. "Sorry. Sorry, I don't know what's" Her head snapped back and she yelled "Booth!"

Booth stood up and leaned over her. "What babe? Bones? What can I do?" he begged her. She stared at him, the bruises under her eyes pronounced. "I don't think I can do it" she said shaking her head. He grabbed her face between his large hands. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth from them pressed against her cheeks "Of course you can Bones. You're amazing. You can do it. I'm here with you. I'm right here baby." He whispered. She opened her eyes and stared into his.

Suddenly the room around them seemed to shrink away. It was him and her. Together. Sounds muffled around them.

_All she could see were his eyes. Warm. Dark. Comforting. _

_All she could feel were his hands. Strong. Warm. Dependable._

_All she could hear was his voice. Deep. Sensual. Encouraging._

"Push Temperance"

The words triggering her.

She leaned into the contraction, pushing, forcing her child towards life. A short rest then again, harder this time. Longer.

She opened her eyes and there he was. Nodding his encouragement. She gritted her teeth, screwed her eyes up tight and curled over, pushing as hard as she could.

"Oh my God. Bones. Look at that. Look at that!" Booth was crying. He had gone down behind the doctor to watch his child slither into the world. Guided safely by the doctor's hands and lifted up for Brennan to see. Her loud, startled, mewling cries filling the room.

"It's a girl Bones! We have a baby girl!" Booth cried and went back to hug her, kissing her forehead and pulling the strands of wet hair away from her flushed face.

"A girl? We had another girl? I was certain it was going to be a boy. I'm sorry Booth. I thought I we were having a son" she said reaching out and touching her daughters hand briefly before she was taken to the side to be cleaned up and aspirated by the nurse. "What are you talking about? She's beautiful Bones. So beautiful. And she's big! Much bigger than Christine was." Booth said excitedly. "And loud" Brennan said as their daughter let a high pitched squeal go. She looked at Booth, who was grinning widely. "You knew, you checked the envelope, didn't you" she said quietly. Booth glanced down at her and shrugged "yeah. I did. But you knew I wanted to know." he said.

Brennan stared at him, loving him "and you weren't disappointed?" she asked. Booth leaned his head against hers "Are you crazy? We have two beautiful girls! I'm so happy Bones. I'm just so" he was interrupted by the nurse holding out their daughter, wrapped in a pink blanket, a tiny pink hat on her head to keep her warm. The nurse placed the baby on Brennan's chest and congratulated them. The Doctor finally stood up placing a warmed blanket over her legs "Well, the placenta has delivered easily and cleanly. There's no excessive bleeding. Congratulations. I'll be back in a little while. You two, get to know your daughter" he said before leaving them.

Brennan held her daughter tightly, kissing her tiny cheek. Booth leaned over them, his arms wrapped around them both. "Hello Peanut" he said softly before kissing her face. "Oh Bones. Look at her. She's beautiful. Look at her dark hair!" he whispered. Brennan looked up at him "What are we going to call her?" she asked. Booth shook his head "I have no idea" he said, and then started laughing.

"We forgot to think of names!"


	24. Houseguests

They lay facing each other on the bed, their new baby girl between them. Brennan, on her side, her two hands underneath her pillow pressed together as if secretly praying, her hair splayed out behind her. Her eyes were on Booth. He was gently stroking his daughters fingers and toes. Counting and recounting them. Her tiny fingers latched onto his index finger, automatically pulling it towards her small, but perfectly formed cupids bow mouth. "She's got your eyes Booth" Brennan whispered. He smiled as his daughter sucked contentedly on his finger "it's too soon to tell" he replied, gently pulling his finger out of her mouth.

A tiny mewl escaped her, which quickly grew into a louder wail. Booth replaced his finger and she immediately settled, sucking hard. "She's got your stubbornness" he said looking at Brennan, a smirk playing around his lips. "You're trying to bait me Booth. It's not going to work. Not tonight." She smiled at him. "She's perfect, isn't she?" she said, stroking her daughters' dark hair. "Her hair is going to be like yours I think"

Booth laughed, "are you trying to say she looks more like me than you?" Brennan shrugged "maybe. She is much darker than Christine was. It wouldn't surprise me." she said. The baby started fussing. Booth's finger was clearly not satisfying her growing hunger. Brennan flipped onto her back, scooching backwards and plumping the pillows behind her. She opened her top and picked up the baby, who immediately latched onto her swollen breast. Booth smiled and lay on his side watching what he considered to be a true miracle of nature.

"It was nice of Max to take Christine for the night" Booth said. Brennan was smiling down at the baby as she nodded off to sleep at her breast, milk bubbling at the corner of her mouth. She looked up at Booth "He wanted to give us a first night at home without any drama" she said. Booth nodded "He's alright, your Dad." Brennan grinned "Yes. He is." Happy in the knowledge that Booth and Max had long since, buried the hatchet they once wanted to impale each other with. They had formed a good relationship, more so since Christine was born.

"I've been thinking of names" he said suddenly. Brennan turned and looked at him, her right hand absently massaging the baby's foot as she slept. "So have I. What have you come up with?" she asked. Booth bent his arm, pushing himself up so his head was cupped in his hand "So I thought we could use Joy as her middle name. Two reasons, one, because it was your name, and two, because it's what you've given me" he ventured sheepishly. Brennan looked down at her feeding child and smiled. She looked back at Booth. "Well, that would go nicely with the name I was thinking of. What do you think of Marie?" she asked. Booth frowned, "Marie? Where did you get that from?"

Brennan smiled down at her daughter "Marie Joy Booth. I thought, seeing as we named Christine for my mother, we could name her for your mother. I know her name is Marianne, but I thought Marie was pretty, a shortened version?" Booth sucked on his bottom lip for a moment, contemplating the name. "Marie Joy. Marie. Do you like that?" he leaned in and kissed his daughters little foot, her tiny toes tickling his nose before kicking him squarely on the end of it. "Hey!" he yelped. Brennan started laughing "Oh! Are you OK?" she chuckled.

Booth was rubbing at his nose, "She's got a hell of a kick! I'm going to take that as a yes to the name. Marie Joy Booth it is!" he said grabbing the little foot and sucking on its tiny toes. "Marie" Brennan said as she bent down and kissed her daughters head. She looked up at Booth "It's perfect" and smiled. He felt his heart beat strongly. "I love you Bones" he said simply before kissing her.

* * *

Booth opened his eyes. The sun was streaming in through the crack between the curtains. He blinked a few times and rolled onto his back, one hand rubbing at his face, the other reaching out for the clock on the bedside table. He squinted at it. 8:12 He was going to enjoy this weekend. He put the clock down and stretched, arms high above his head, feet pointing towards the end of the bed, enjoying the pull of the muscles in his lower back. He rubbed his hands over his hair and face then sat up and stretched his arms above his head again. He yawned widely, then turned and dangled his legs over the side of the bed, bending his toes under on the floor and cracking them. It was something that Brennan hated immensely, but he strangely got great pleasure from. He looked across at the bassinette and saw it was empty. _Bones must have taken the baby downstairs to feed her_ he decided.

He yawned again and stood up. Feeling the stiffness in his back, he shrugged and bent from side to side, then looked around for his old brown slippers. They weren't under the bed, so he shrugged and shuffled to the bathroom. He stood looking in the mirror for a few minutes, examining his face. _God I look tired_ he thought as he took in the dark shadows under his eyes. He tried, unsuccessfully to push his hair into place, but clearly he had slept with his head pushed into the pillow. It was flattened forwards against his head on one side and was not moving. He gave up and turned away from the mirror. He stood for a moment, frowning, as he debated getting in the shower now or after breakfast, then remembered his slippers were in the room he was renovating for Parker, since they turned his room into Christine's new bedroom. He had slipped them off yesterday when he stood on a chair to change the light bulb. He decided to have his shower after breakfast walked down the corridor to Parkers new room.

He pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of a very white bottom poking up in the air and a jumble of arms and legs. "What the hell?" he yelled. The couple turned, their eyes wide and both of them screamed. The man jumped up off of the mattress on the floor, completely naked and yelled "Is there a fire?" Booth was so shocked he couldn't form any words, instead holding his hand up to form a shield between himself and the man's obviously working equipment. The woman was screaming _and it appeared, laughing, at the same time?_

Brennan appeared at the door, looking shocked at finding Booth wearing nothing but his barely on boxers in the room with her cousin, who was quite clearly in a state of complete undress, clutching the sheet to her body, and a completely naked man. _Completely!_

"Booth!"

"Margaret!"

"Bones!"

"Temperance!"

"What is happening?" the naked man yelled.

Booth turned and stared at Brennan, his eyes still wearing a completely confused expression. "I have no idea what is going on right now" he said to her, "No idea!" Brennan looked around the room, trying to suppress a giggle. She finally composed herself enough to ask "What are you doing in here anyway Booth?"

"What am _I_ doing in here? What are _they_ doing in here?" he shrieked, pointing at the couple, then realising he had exposed himself to the view of the man again and quickly returned his hand to the shield position. "I came in here to get my slippers. And _this_ is what I found!" his voice much higher than he meant it to be.

Brennan stepped towards Booth, holding his arm, but looked over at her cousin "Margaret, I'm so sorry." then turned to Booth "Booth, I forgot to tell you. Margaret messaged me late last night. I was up feeding Marie, and she asked if they could stay with us for a bit. Their flight arrived very early this morning and they were exhausted. I told them to come here and to go and get some sleep in this room. I grabbed the mattress and put it on the floor for them. You were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you." she said, clearly amused by the situation in front of her.

The man suddenly held out a hand "Let me introduce myself" he said and stepped towards Booth, who stumbled backwards two steps "No no. That's OK. I'll meet you when you come downstairs. And are wearing. Pants." he stammered. He glared at Brennan, then turned and walked towards the door. "Hey Booth! Nice boxers!" Margaret called out. "yeah, and nice plumbers crack there" the man added laughing. Booth stopped mid step, grabbed the back of his boxers and pulled them up as high as they would go, then continued out the door and headed downstairs. _I should have just had a shower in the first place_ he grumbled as he padded down the stairs in his bare feet. _Dammit! I forgot my slippers!_

* * *

Booth was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee from a steaming mug. Brennan was at the stove top, frying eggs. The toaster pinged as crispy golden bread popped up. She quickly pulled the slices out, dropping them onto a plate and carried it over to Booth. She put the plate in front of him, gently stroking the back of his head with her free hand. He smiled at her touch. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her bottom and pulled her against him.

"Am I forgiven then?" she asked, continuing to massage his head, then fingering the flattened hair "What on earth did you do to your hair this morning?" she asked, frowning.

"Yes you're forgiven and I haven't done anything to my hair. I haven't had a shower yet and it's just flat from sleeping on it. But thanks for pointing it out." He said smacking her firmly on the bottom. She laughed and walked back to the stove, pulling the frypan off the heat and sliding the eggs onto a plate that she pulled out of the warmer. She carried the plate over to the table and placed that in front of Booth.

"So when are they leaving?" he asked bluntly. Houseguests were not Booth's favourite thing.

Brennan shrugged, sipping at her coffee. "Ummm, about that. I'm not exactly sure. They've been overseas and got back early this morning. Margaret said were going to stay in a hotel, but I told her not to be stupid, that they could stay here" she said.

"Of course you did" Booth murmured as he shovelled a large forkful of eggs and toast into his mouth and started chewing.

"Booth. Please. She's my cousin. It's not like I have relatives coming out of the wooden wall". Booth looked at her, shaking his head "woodwork. It's, out of the woodwork, Bones" he smirked. She tossed her hair "What ever. I've told them they are welcome."

Booth took another swig of coffee "So if they're staying here, I suppose that means you want me to set up Parkers bed." he said. The room was still a long way from being finished. Brennan smiled her _please?_ smile. He sighed, unable to resist that particular smile. "Bones, don't do that face, please" Her eyes widened and softened. Booth groaned. _And the eyes. You had to do the eyes, didn't you?_ "As long as they doesn't mind staying in a half finished room" he muttered.

"They won't. Plus Margaret is going to help me with Christine for a few weeks while I get the baby into a routine" Brennan said buttering a slice of toast.

"Woah! Wait. What? A few weeks? You just said you didn't know how long they were staying?" Booth said, clearly surprised by what Brennan had just said.

Brennan flushed "Well. I don't know _exactly_ how long they are staying. I only know it will be a few weeks. Now, whether a few is three or six or more, I'm not able to say, right at this moment" she stood up and walked into the kitchen, wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. Booth followed her "Six weeks? SIX? No. Bones. NO! That's _way_ too long. If you need help, I'll take time off work and stay home with you. Remember when Sweets came to stay for a couple of weeks? And that turned into months. Not again Bones. We're not a half way house. And we have a new baby to look after" he said.

Brennan turned and leaned against the counter. "Booth, Margaret is my family and she is staying as long as she needs to. She doesn't have anywhere to live right now." she said. Booth was squinting and shaking his head "What does that even mean? What about her place?" he asked. Brennan reached out and placed her hands on his chest "She doesn't have a place. Their apartment was burned down while they were away." she explained. "She's homeless Booth. Temporarily. They are going to be looking for a new place while they stay here!" she added, hoping she sounded reassuring. Booth sighed heavily. He wasn't going to win this one, he knew it. Plus, she _was_ family. He sighed again, louder. "Fine" he groaned.

Brennan threw her arms around his neck and started kissing his face "Thank you. Thankyou Booth! They won't be any bother. In fact Margaret will be a huge help with Christine. Remember you said we might have problems with her being jealous. Well, I think that having someone here to make a fuss of her, might divert her attention from me having to spend a lot of time caring for Marie!" she said.

At that moment their houseguests came into the kitchen. "Morning!" Margaret chimed coming over and hugging and kissing Brennan, then turning and wrapping her arms around Booth and planting a kiss firmly on his cheek. "Nice hair!" she said ruffling it. Booth screwed up his eyes and clamped his mouth firmly shut, enduring her physical assault of his head. "Margaret" he muttered a greeting.

"Booth, this is my boyfriend" she announced gesturing to the man who was standing behind her. He thrust out a hand and grinned "Nick. Nick Miller" he announced grabbing Booth's reluctantly held out hand, and pumping it up and down repeatedly. Booth stared at his hand being wrenched up and down then pulled it free from the mans grip. He looked up at him and raised an eyebrow "Miller, huh. You look better dressed" he mumbled, then turned back to his breakfast.

The man sat down next to Booth and pulled his chair in close to the table, then started loading up his plate with eggs and toast. Booth slumped over his plate, frowning. Brennan brought over a plate with crispy, crackling bacon and placed it in front of Nick. Booths head snapped up. "You never told me there was bacon!" he said sulkily. Brennan smiled, "You didn't ask!" Booth picked up his fork to get some bacon just as Nick slid the last piece onto his plate and then squirted a large amount of ketchup all over his plate, drowning the bacon. Booth put his fork down and glared at Nick, then glared at Brennan who shrugged "That was all I had. Sorry. I'll go to the market today and get some more" she said, then turned and sat down next to Margaret and started talking animatedly about her holiday and finding a new place.

Booth looked over at Nick who was literally inhaling the bacon off of his fork and chewing with his mouth open. He turned back to his plate, picked up his fork and violently stabbed his egg covered toast. Brennan's foot connected with his shin just as he was about to shovel a mouthful of egg into his mouth "Ow!" he yelled. Nick looked at him suddenly "You OK?" he asked. Booth glared at him with his best FBI Agent stare, then without speaking shoved the food into his mouth and started chewing with his mouth firmly closed, determined to make a point.

"Nice to see you boys getting along!" Margaret quipped merrily from across the table. Nick reached over and patted her hand as he inhaled more of Booth's bacon. Booth pulled his eyes away from the bacon thief and stared at Margaret for a minute, before turning his glare onto Brennan.

_This is going to be a nightmare._

Brennan looked down at her plate smirking

_This is going to be fun!_


	25. No Such Thing As Zombies

Booth could hear a voice coming from inside his bedroom. He sidled up to the door and stood outside, listening. Booth sniggered at the extremely bad Chicago accent.

_Pepperwood is da name. Julius Pepperwood. Zombie Detective. I hear you have a problem here in Washington. I assure you, I'm da man fer da jaab._

Booth then remembered that the voice was inside his room. _His room_! He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, letting it swing inwards. He stepped into the room, to find Nick standing in front of the full length mirror in the corner of the room, wearing his trench coat!

Nick was oblivious to the door opening. He was preening himself, pulling the coat around his body, then flinging it open and standing with his hands on his hips.

_Thin crust pizza? No thankyou. I'm from Chicaahgo _

Booth couldn't contain himself any longer.

"What the fuck, are you doing in my room, wearing my coat?" he boomed.

Nick spun around, so fast that he lost his balance and fell onto his behind on the floor.

"Shit man, you scared me! Don't you knock?" he asked.

Booth frowned, his mouth turned down on the corners "What the hell are you talking about? I don't knock to go into my own room you idiot! And I'll ask again, just to be clear. " Booth stepped up and leaned down, hovering over Nick "What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

Nick held up a hand "Ok. Alright. I understand. You feel like your privacy has been violated. But Temperance said I could come up and borrow a coat. I was just trying to get a feel for the right one. A coat is not just a coat you know. It says a lot about a man. And might I say, you have a lot of coats! "

Booth was standing, hands on hips, his face screwed up in disbelief. "You are one weird little man" he said. "Get up and take off my coat" he added. Nick nodded, backing away from Booth before getting up off the floor. Nick shrugged off the trenchcoat and held it out to Booth who snatched it out of his hands. "What the hell do you do, anyway? Besides pretending to be someone you're not and wearing other people's clothes?" Booth asked.

Nick shrugged "I do things. I've written half a zombie novel" Booth stared at him "I meant what do you do for a living? How do you pay your bills?" he said slowly, now concerned that Nick was a bit retarded. Nick frowned, then smiled "Oh. My job! OK. Yeah. I'm a bartender. Well I was a bartender. Now we are moving here. Well, who knows? Hey! I could always be a bartender!"

Booth shook his head. "That's it? You tend bars?"

Nick nodded, shrugged, holding up his hands, palms up "Hey! It's a weird life, but its where I'm at right now."

Booth stood staring at the strange man in front of him. _He must be around 30? But he's really odd. I thought Margaret had more taste and common sense that this. Idiot. And what was that shit about being a zombie detective? Oh my god, what if he's got mental problems! I really need to talk to Bones about this._

Nick interrupted his train of thought "Hey Booth. Can I ask you a question?" Booth closed his eyes _I'm going to regret this_ "OK. One question" he said opening his eyes and looking at Nick, who had stepped up close to him and clasping his hands in front of him. "So. Do you think it is possible to be sexually attracted to an object? Cos I'm in love with that trench coat. I mean it. It's beautiful!" Booth took a second to process what he had just been asked, then threw the coat at Nick "Are you nuts? Take the coat and get out of my room. Don't. I repeat, do not come in here again. I don't care what Bones says. I don't want you poking your weird hands around my stuff. Understand?" Booth grabbed him by the back of his sweater and started pushing him towards the door.

"Really? I can have the coat? That's great man. Thanks so much! I'll pay you back. This is a really great coat!" Nick was babbling as he was being roughly guided to the door.

"Get out!" Booth said loudly as she shoved Nick out the door and slammed it behind him. He stood, hands on hips staring at the door, not quite believing what had just happened.

A small knock came from the door. Booth stood staring at the door, his mouth open. _No. _Then again, three little knocks. Booth pulled the door open "What?" he yelled. Nick stood, wearing the trench coat, you don't happen to have an umbrella do you?" Booth stared at him for approximately three seconds then simply pushed the door closed in his face and stood, his face tilted up to the ceiling, eyes closed, muttering. _you cannot hit him. you cannot hit him. you cannot hit him_

* * *

Nick got to the bottom of the stairs and held his arms out and jumped off the bottom step as if he was going to take off flying. "Well?" he asked as he landed and twirled around, the coat flying out from his body "What do you think?" he added, as Margaret and Brennan looked up at him. They were sitting on the floor playing with Christine. Marie was asleep on the floor on a rug. Margaret jumped up "Baby you look very sophisticated!" she turned to Brennan "Are you sure Booth won't mind?" Brennan shook her head "He has plenty of coats".

Nick did one more spin "Oh he's cool with it. He just gave me the coat. Hey Temperance, do you have an umbrella to compliment this?" he asked her. Brennan shook her head, frowning at him "don't you mean complement? Compliment is when someone says something positive or nice about you. Com-ple-ment is something that enhances or improves. I don't understand why people don't understand that?" she explained thoughtfully. Nick stared at her for a moment "yeah that's what I meant!" he said enthusiastically. Brennan's mouth dropped open slightly and she looked from Margaret to Nick "Okay then! Um, there might be an umbrella in the stand by the door. But, there's no rain forecast today." she added. Nick grinned and saluted her with two fingers "it's not about the weather lady, it's about the look. Hey Margie, remember that suit Schmidt gave me?" he said to Margaret, who smiled and nodded. "This coat is going to look bitchin' over it!" he finished, twirling again.

Brennan stood watching him for a moment "I don't know what that means" she said to Margaret, who was simply smiling adoringly at Nick. Margaret turned to her "Isn't he wonderful?" Brennan's eyebrows shot up high, "He's." she hesitated. Margaret was smiling at her. "He's nice" Brennan settled on. She loved her cousin and clearly the young woman was enamoured with this strange man. He was harmless enough, although this Pepperwood thing was very odd. "As long as you're happy." she added. Margaret grinned widely at Brennan "I really am. Nick has been the best thing. He's not exactly the most successful man, but he's passionate and caring and when we make love. Oh Temperance he's" Brennan cut her off with a hand in her face "That's OK. I believe you."

* * *

Booth had arrived home from work to find Nick in the front yard, wearing his trenchcoat and carrying an umbrella. "I say no. And when I say no I mean no!" Nick muttering to nobody "I told you. I'm Julius Pepperwood. I have an umbrella. And I find and kill zombies. " poking the umbrella at a tree. Booth looked around, hoping none of his neighbours were watching this display. He stomped towards Nick and grabbed him by the shoulder of his coat "Walk Miller" he said gruffly pulling Nick along with him. Nick ran beside Booth who was fuming. They went around the side of the house into the back yard where Booth finally let go of him "What was that?" he said pointing vaguely in the direction of the front yard.

Nick stood smiling at him "I'm getting in character. I usually do before I write. It helps me focus on the essence of Julius. He's my main character. He's a detective." Booth slapped his forehead with his hand "yeah, yeah, I know. Julius Pepperwood, Zombie Detective" he said, frustrated. "Look, Nick. I appreciate that you are so dedicated to your craft. But can you not run around my front yard yelling about zombies and waving an umbrella at trees? Please. For the duration of your stay here, just don't. And while I'm on that. When are you moving out. Have you found anywhere yet? Cos I'll be honest with you" he wrapped his arm around Nicks shoulders and started to squeeze. "I'm not really a houseguest kind of guy, you know? We have a toddler and a new born baby. I'm not getting a whole lot of sleep and I just want to come home after work, sit in my own chair, with my own slippers on, and watch the hockey in peace and quiet. Are you following me?" he asked Nick, his fingers digging into Nicks not so muscular arm.

Nick was trying to focus on what Booth was saying, then blurted "Oh my God, that was perfect! Do you mind if I use that in my novel?" Booth dropped his arm and looked up at the sky _Are you trying to punish me?_ he asked to nobody in particular, then looked at Nick "Fine. Yes. Write what you like. I don't care. Just hurry up and find an apartment and move out!" he stalked away from Nick and at the last minute yelled "and there is no such thing as zombies!" Nick, oblivious, was making notes in a notebook. Actually it was Booth's notebook, he had found in the living room. Julius Pepperwood needed to make more notes, he had decided.

Margaret had made dinner for them all. They were sitting around the table eating, chatting about nothing in particular. Brennan had the baby on her lap while she ate. She had been fussing a bit today and being held seemed to be the only thing that would settle her right now. Christine was in her high chair between Booth and Nick and Margaret was opposite Brennan.

Booth took a deep breath "So how's the househunting going?" he asked. Brennan shot him a look. Nick was feeding Christine a green bean, pretending it was a lizard or a snake or something that would clearly give her nightmares later, Booth thought before snatching it out of his hand. "It's a bean Nick. Just tell her it's a bean." He handed the vegetable to Christine who grinned, her little white teeth biting into the bean saying "bite snake". Booth pressed his lips tightly together and glared at Nick. "Househunting?" he said curtly.

Margaret smiled sweetly. "Oh, we've been looking in the paper. Nothing seems to jump out at us. Nick says that the right place will find us. Not the other way around." Booth's mouth dropped open and he glared at Brennan again. She looked down at her plate and said "Margaret, that's really not a practical way of finding a residence. You actually have to go out and look at places. They are never what they seem from seeing them on paper. Like this place. Right Booth?"

Booth grunted a response.

Brennan looked back at Margaret. "Dinner is lovely Margaret. Thankyou so much for cooking tonight. It's lovely isn't it Booth?"

Booth shovelled an overly large forkful of meat and potatoes into his mouth and smiled, his lips closed "mmm" then started chewing his food a little too forcefully Brennan decided.

Brennan checked Marie was still sleeping in her arms, then turned her attention back to her meal and started eating. _I suspect Booth and I will be having words later tonight_ she decided to herself, not looking forward to it.

* * *

"I've had it Bones. Really. They need to go. That Nick is weird. He was running around the front yard this afternoon, yelling at trees. What will the neighbours think? Have they even been looking for somewhere to live? I know it's only been two weeks, but it feels like two months!" Booth said. Brennan stared down at the hairbrush in her hand, "I know. He's a handful. But he's really sweet and he's so good with Christine!" she said. Booth snorted, "That's because he's the same mental age!"

"Booth, please. Just give me a week. I'll start taking them out to look at places. We'll have them out in two weeks, three, max. I promise." She begged. Booth rolled his eyes and sat on the side of the bed. "Baby I know she's your cousin, but, he's not right in the head" he sighed.

Brennan stood placing the hairbrush on the bureau and came to sit next to him. "He's really harmless Booth. He's a writer and you know how we can be" she leaned into him smiling. Booth shook his head, trying not to smile back. "_You_ are a writer. An actual one. He's a goofy wanna-be who's written half a book. About zombies." he looked at her. _Damn, she's using the face_

"OK. Two weeks. I can live with that. But I swear if I find him wearing any more of my clothes. Let's just say, I won't be responsible for what happens." Booth said, half laughing. Brennan leaned into his arm "Thankyou Booth"

At that moment the cries of Marie came through the baby monitor. Booth stood up "I'll go" Brennan stood and pressed a hand to his chest "No. You go to bed. You're exhausted. And you have work in the morning. I'll be fine. I can sleep tomorrow for a bit. Can you take Christine to day care? I think it would be good for her and for me if I just had a day to rest". Booth smiled softly. She had been trying to cope with both children for the last couple of weeks, having pulled Christine out of day care while she was home on maternity leave. "OK. No problem. As long as you promise to try to get some rest." he said.

Brennan nodded, "and I'll get Margaret to start making a list of places to go look at this week. I will find them somewhere to move into if kills me!"

Booth nodded as she walked out of the bedroom.

_I'm more likely to kill him if you don't._


	26. Alone At Last

"So you have everything?" Brennan asked Margaret as she loaded her carry all into the back seat of the cab. She was holding Christine's hand as they stood watching them load their bags. Margaret stood up and smiled, her eyes bright with tears "Yes. And even if you find something, just give me a call. We're not that far away." She said hugging Brennan tightly. "Thank you Temperance. Thank you so much for having us." She let go of Brennan and looked at her, smiling "and thank you for helping us find a place." Brennan smiled, swallowing down a lump in her throat.

She had loved having Margaret stay. Granted Nick was a little odd. But deep down, she sensed that he was just a free spirit, still trying to find his way in the world. The main thing was, he loved Margaret and she loved him. And that's really all that mattered. Booth had taught her that.

Margaret stepped over to Booth. He stiffened as she wrapped her arms around him, standing on tip-toes so that she could press her bright red lipstick coated lips against his cheek. "Thank you Booth. For having us and for being so nice to Nick." she said cheerfully.

"No problem. Have fun in the new place" he responded, softening a little.

Nick, wrapped in his new trench coat and sporting a fedora on his head gave Brennan a huge bear hug. "Temperance, it has been a privilege meeting you and thank you for your hospitality. I can see why Margaret loves you so much." he said as he let her go and smiled widely.

Booth gritted his teeth as Nick approached him, arms outstretched. "Booth Man. Seels. The Boothmeister!" he exclaimed as he wrapped Booth up in a hug than made Booth cringe. Booth was not a man who enjoyed manly hugs, especially from strange men with alter ego's. "Thanks man!" Nick exclaimed, rather loudly in Booth's ear.

Booth pushed Nick away from him, his nose screwed up and his lips clamped closed, shaking his head "Enough with the hugging. OK?" he said and held out a hand. Nick looked down and held out his own hand, only to find it crushed in Booths grasp. Nick buckled under the grip and Booth suddenly let him go, smirking. He glanced over at Brennan who was giving him _that_ look. The one where he was going to get in trouble when they got inside. He grinned his best cheeky grin at her and shrugged.

"OK! Well it's been nice seeing you. Have fun in your new place. Take your time settling in. Take as long as you can" Booth said, hoping they got the message that he wasn't in any hurry to see them again soon.

Brennan hitched Christine up on her hip and both Nick and Margaret gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye bye Christine. Be a good girl for Mommy and Daddy. Kiss Marie for me?" Margaret asked Brennan, who nodded and felt her eyes prick with tears "Of course I will. Look after yourself and call me soon" she said. "But not too soon" Booth added. Brennan snapped her head around and glared at his wide grin. _What_? He mouthed silently. She rolled her eyes and turned back to watch Nick and Margaret waving out the back window of the cab as it pulled away from the kerb. Christine's chubby arm pumping up and down as she waved.

"Booth!" she slapped at his arm.

"What? I just want them to take a while settling in before bother. Errr. I mean, calling us!" he said.

"I know what you're doing." She said. "They are going to be living two hours away. I think you're safe. It's not like they are going to be just passing." Brennan said, her bottom lip dropping. She turned and watched the cab in the distance turn the corner "I'm going to miss them" she whispered. Booth felt his heart tug. "Aww Bones. I'm sorry. I know you love Margaret. But really? We need to have some time alone with the kids. We need to settle in ourselves!" he said.

Brennan turned back and nodded. She knew he was right. She had spent two days in hospital before coming home and then they only had the one day alone with Marie before Margaret and Nick turned up. She passed Christine to Booth and then wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked back inside.

Booth was pouring water from a cup over Christine's head while she splashed in the bath. He made sure no more shampoo was in her hair and then grasped her tightly under her arms and lifted her out of the water, her legs kicking in protest. "Daddy No! Bath" she yelled. Booth felt the water seeping through his shirt as she continued to kick her wet legs. "Bathtime is over Christine. Time to put on your PJ's and then I'll read you a story"

Christine stared at him, her brow furrowed, looking exactly like her mother at that moment. He shook his head and grinned to himself hoping that Marie was going to be easier to handle than her sister. He wrapped her in a thick fluffy white towel and rubbed at her body, drying her and then drying her hair. He ran a brush though it and dressed her in her bright purple onesie. "Ok! Off to bed!" he said as he lifted her high in the air above him and then pulled her down and covered her face with sloppy kisses while she giggled and shrieked "Daddy!"

Booth lay Christine in her bed and leaned down and played their game where he tries to bite her tummy off. Her shrieks and giggles making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He sat up and pulled her quilt over her and tucked her in. Picking up a book, he started to read to her. It was one that Brennan had bought, about being a big sister. She thought that it might help Christine adjust to having Marie at home.

Booth understood it had been a big adjustment for her. She had literally been in her own room only for a few nights when Marie had decided to make an early arrival. And he admitted, whilst having Margaret and Nick arrive on their second day home annoyed him, it had provided a buffer between Christine and Marie. Margaret made a fuss of Christine and Nick had played with her. She hadn't felt ignored or left out while Brennan had settled Marie in.

He paused reading and looked down. Christine's eyes were closed, her breathing even. He read a few more lines in a whisper, just in case, but she didn't stir. He closed the book and stood up carefully. He smiled as he looked down at her, golden curls fluffed out around her little dumpling face. Her lips pursed forming a little kiss. Long dark lashes curled over her cheek. He felt that pull in his chest. _Dear God, thankyou. I'm a lucky man. _ He prayed silently as he walked out the door, turning out the light and pulling the door closed softly.

Brennan was just settling Marie into her bassinette in the nursery. They had tried having her in their room for the first few nights, but she was a noisy sleeper. Snuffling and making little kitten noises. She kept them both on edge listening to her. Brennan decided that she would be fine in the nursery with the monitor, and she had been. They had both managed to have a few, relatively good nights sleep, apart from the baby needing feeding, which Brennan took care of.

_Yes. Life was good right now. Two beautiful daughters. Nice home. Good job. A gorgeous fiancé._ He hesitated outside the bedroom door and smiled thoughtfully. _Fiancé. We really need to do something about that. _ he thought to himself as he opened the door and entered the bedroom.

Brennan was laying on her back, her head supported by two pillows. She was reading a book. She looked up at Booth as he came into the room grinning.

"don't you look like the cat that dragged in the cream" she said merrily. Booth stopped undressing for a minute, turned and stared at her, then burst out laughing "I'm pretty sure you mean the cat that got the cream, and not that I look like what the cat dragged in. Two totally different cats Bones." his eyes twinkling. Brennan frowned, "I thought it sounded a bit silly." she said thoughtfully.

Booth jumped and landed on his back on the bed and turned to look at her.

"Alone at last" he said waggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Booth" Brennan giggled, dropping her book onto the floor and turning to face him.

"So, what should we do?" he asked.

Brennan blushed. "Well. I've been given the all clear by the doctor to resume sexual activity" she said matter of factly.

Booth burst out laughing "Bones, are you trying to seduce me? Cos it working" he rolled over and leaned across her, covering her mouth with his, his arm reaching over and turning out the bedside lamp.


	27. This Is It Part 1

And so I come to the final chapter. I've decided to stop now. I don't want to try to second guess their wedding more than I have. Considering this all started out as a two chapter thing, I've taken it much further than I thought I could, and I thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying my first real foray into Bones fanfiction.

* * *

So this is it. I'm nervous, but I'm excited.

Ugh, this collar! *loosens tie and undoes two buttons*

I don't know what's wrong with me, I wear a damned shirt and tie every day! It's gotta be nerves.

Ok Booth, breathe, just breathe. My hands! They're shaking so much!

And look at Flynn. Sitting there, feet up. So relaxed. Of course he's relaxed. He's not the one getting married today! He's so calm it's irritating me.

"Flynn! You're the best man! Can I get a beer or something?"

It's almost time. I think I've checked my watch about twenty times in the last ten minutes.

Flynn is getting annoyed with me. He's right. It's not like I haven't wanted this my whole life. Well not my whole life. Just the life I've had since I met Bones.

I'll never forget that first time I saw her. Up on that stage in that horrible blouse and that ugly skirt. *chuckles* she looked like she'd been rolled in dog poop. But God she was beautiful. Her skin just glowed, like satin. And those eyes. I think I probably fell in love with her that day.

Of course, I was a smart mouth FBI agent. I still am, but I was younger then and had a chip on my shoulder, I guess. And, despite the female company I kept, I can honestly say, I think I was lonely.

Bones, she got under my skin. She was so self opinionated and obnoxious at times. And she always had a logical, scientific response to everything. She was all brain and no heart. Which is a harsh thing to say, but it's kind of true. But, I don't know, I saw the heart in her. It was always there. I think it was just so bruised and broken, she had pushed it way down to protect it. _I like to think I helped her find her heart._

The way her eyes would well up over a case. She never thought I saw, but I did. She never let anyone else get that close to her. I like to think that maybe she loved me back then too.

Man, we've been on one hell of a roller coaster ride, that's for sure. Lovers and breakups, cases that ripped us apart or pushed us together, trouble with saying what we really felt about each other. Oh God, all those sessions with Sweets. He knew. He understood what was going on when we didn't.

*sigh* But I knew when I left for Afghanistan I was in love with her. I knew it. Deep in my heart and soul. But she wouldn't, or maybe just couldn't, let herself feel it, or want it, or have it. Like she was always punishing herself for something. I tried to tell her. God I tried so hard. She shut me down. And it hurt. Oh, it hurt like nothing I'd ever experienced. You hear people say they had their heart ripped out, and think that's an exaggeration. _ But it isn't. It really did feel like that. _

That day I let go of her hand. That was the hardest thing I've ever done. I didn't want to stop and look back, but I couldn't stop myself. I needed to see her one last time. I wish I hadn't. She was crying. I cried under the brim of my hat all the way to Afghanistan. I didn't want to get off the plane. I wanted to just sit there and take the return trip and run straight back to her and try to make her change her mind.

And then I did a stupid thing. The stupidest. Hannah. I will regret that every day of my life. I knew it wasn't right. I didn't have that feeling. You know. The one that makes my heart pound every time our eyes would meet, or she would just brush past me. And I felt guilty as hell, because that's exactly what would happen every time I was near Bones. And I was a fool, believing I could just be her partner and nothing more.

I could have lost her for good, that night when she opened up to me. Those words, I had waited and waited for them, and her timing couldn't have been worse. I wanted to stop the car and take her in my arms and kiss her. But of course, my stupid loyalty got in the way. Again. And I got to the point where I couldn't take it, so I tried to tell myself that if I married Hannah, those feelings would stop. *laughs* and that backfired right in my face.

I was so bitter. so damned bitter. But, there she was. Right next to me. Not asking for anything. And I know she didn't know what to give me, not exactly, but it didn't matter. Just being there was what I needed from her. I knew I loved her. Timing was never our strong suit.

Funny how a tragic situation can change everything. Poor Vincent. God Bones loved that boy. She really did. She wouldn't ever admit it, but she just had this connection with him, like a dorky younger brother or something. The look in her eyes when I told her he was gone. She didn't want to believe me. I didn't want to believe me either.

But you know that saying? Out of the ashes the phoenix rises. That's what it felt like to me. She was my phoenix. That night she came to me. Oh boy, that night. And then the whole pregnancy thing. And Christine. Man, that little girl, she's something. And now Marie. *wipes a stray tear*

Flynn's fussing over my tie, and reminding me about the rings. It's time. I've never been more ready for anything.

* * *

The chapel is so beautiful. I'm surprised she agreed. It's not a Catholic church. We're not having some big traditional ceremony. We found it by accident while out in the field. She was actually the one who pointed it out and insisted we stop and look. I'm glad we did.

It's weird standing up here. My God. Everyone is here! Pops and Parker. Pity Jared did his usual and blew me off. Never mind. Max playing the proud Grandpa with Marie. Cam and Aristoo. Hodgins. Sweets. Caroline and her new squeeze, Andrew. Clarke and Wendell and a bunch of the other squints. It's exactly as I imagined it. small, intimate, perfect.

The music's starting! Here's Angie and Christine! Oh, Christine. She's so cute in her little pink dress. I hope someone's taking photos. And Angie scrubs up pretty damned good!

Oh my god. There she is.


	28. This Is It - Part 2

So I know that I said the last chapter was going to be the end. But, I had someone ask if I could actually write Brennan's pre-wedding point of view. So I've given it a crack. I'm not as confident writing her. She scares me a bit. But I've done my best.

And so, I now give you the final chapter of When We Agree To Disagree.

* * *

I'm scared.

Really scared.

This is probably the biggest thing I have ever done in my life. Well, about to do. And I'm terrified!

It's not him. I love him. I really do. And it amazes me every time I think about it. Honestly, there was a time when I thought I would never love or be loved by anybody. Not that I'm unattractive or anything like that. I know I'm beautiful. And Booth has often told me how beautiful I am. I mean that I just didn't think that anyone would ever know or see me. The real me. And I also know that's my fault. I just felt like I needed to keep myself pushed down. Hidden.

You can't get hurt if you don't put yourself out in the world.

But you also can't be loved either.

Booth taught me that.

* * *

Christine is dancing around the room. She's so cute. She's wearing a pale pink princess dress. Not my favourite colour. I would have preferred her to be in a smoky blue, or perhaps a soft green, but Booth was talking one day about a wedding he saw on TV and the little flower girl was wearing a pretty pink dress. He thought that Christine would look adorable in pink. So I've dressed her to please him.

Angela keeps fussing with my dress. Honestly, it's fine. It's nothing over the top. I know Booth has this whole dream wedding scenario, with me in a big white dress and bridesmaids in a church. But you cannot just force that upon someone. So I promised him I would compromise. It's floorlength, flowing cream silk, with one shoulder. I think I look quite good in it considering I had a baby only a few months ago. Angela of course is my matron of honour. Although I don't really understand why it's called that. She's hardly matronly, although it probably is an honour for her to be in my wedding.

I think everyone is surprised we're getting married in a chapel. We were out driving back from a case and I happened to be staring out the window. Not looking for anything in particular when it just flashed into view. Small, white, with a thatched roof! I mean where do you see chapels like this any more! I told him to turn off and we drove around until we found the road that led to it. It's perfect. It's not Catholic, but Booth didn't seem to mind too much. He said he would marry me in a cow field if that would make me happy. I'm not sure why he thought being in a field surrounded by bovines and the mess they make would make me happy? Sometimes I don't understand some of the things he says.

Anyway, its sweet and small. There are the most beautiful paintings on the ceiling depicting characters that are from the bible which made Booth happy. It's lovely. And I felt completely at peace here. Not confused like I did when I went to church with Booth. I find some churches overbearing and they smell strange. Booth says it's the candles. I'm not so sure.

We agreed that it would be perfect for a wedding. Our wedding. We managed to find a celebrant to perform the ceremony. She understands that I am not religious, but that Booth is. I think we may have come up with the perfect ceremony for us.

Angela is taking Christine for a walk outside to calm her down. She's very excited about her dress. She keeps twirling around and I'm afraid she's going to make herself vomit.

I'm starting to get that weird feeling in my stomach that Booth calls butterflies.

I get them a lot when I think about him lately. How on earth did I get so lucky? I'm going to spend the rest of my life married to my best friend! He's everything to me. Absolutely everything. And I don't have any confusion about that. I know it's true.

I remember that first day I met him. He was tall, extremely good looking, although I disliked his hair immensely, combed over and slicked down. What was he thinking? But he was quite charming in his own way. I can say, I was very attracted to him physically. He had that rugged manly look about him that I found quite pleasing to the eye. As for his personality? *laughs* we had our moments. I think there was a definite amount of sexual tension between us. And Booth didn't hide the fact that he thought I was attractive.

I remember that night we were drinking. Oh we drank way too much! I really wanted to make love to him. It was the hardest thing to drive away in that taxi. I wonder what would have happened if I had taken him home with me?

And then we had that fight. I remember I slapped him so hard! We didn't see each other for quite some time after that case. When we did meet again, I must admit, I didn't like him very much. He was quite arrogant and he loved pointing out my faults. He used to make fun of me too. I know that I was not very good with pop culture references and he often used to correct me or laugh at me. Come to think of it. He still does!

We really had a whirlwind relationship. partnership. friendship. I'm not sure what I should call it? One minute we would be disagreeing, or butting heads, then he would be comforting me, even when I didn't even want comforting. Sometimes I didn't think I deserved comforting. But through everything, he was there. Beside me. Whether I needed him, or wanted him, or not. He was there. And I appreciated him for it. Yet I resisted loving him. I resisted it so much I nearly lost him.

She was beautiful. Bright, intelligent, and sexy. Even I could see what he saw in her. I tried to hate her. But I didn't. She hadn't done anything to me personally. But because of her, Booth and I changed. He pulled away. Well he tried to. So did I. For his sake. But at the same time I still wanted to be around him. He was like a drug. He made me feel something. Back then I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. Not until that night he saved me from being run down in the street. I looked at him and I realised I was in love with him. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly.

But of course, I went and made a fool of myself declaring my feelings to him. *laughs* Timing. Me and my damned timing. Things were strained after that. But then, out of the blue, his world crashed down and he needed me. And I made sure I was there. He was so broken. I didn't really know what to do for him. What he needed. So I was just. There. Slowly we started to fix each other. Little by little, we started to smile, and then laugh again. Until Vincent. That moment Booth looked down at me, trying to force life back into that poor boys body and he told me he was gone. I can't even bear to think about it.

I remember going into Booth's room that night. I couldn't sleep. All I could see was Vincent's face, hear his voice asking me if he could stay. And Booth talked to me. And he listened to me. And he comforted me. And we made love. And it was. Everything.

The day I found out I was pregnant, my first instinct was panic. I actually sat in the doctor's office and asked about termination options. I've never told Booth that. And I never will. And I'm glad I decided to tell him I was pregnant, that night after Michael Vincent was born. I nearly didn't. We were together, but nobody knew. Although I suspect Angela might have guessed, but I'm not sure how she even knew. Anyway, I did. And I'm so glad. And then we had Christine, and now we have our little Marie. We're a real family. And I have everything I never thought I deserved. Booth took my hollow shell and he filled me up. And I will love him forever for seeing me, and wanting me, and loving me.

Well, it's time. Angela and Christine are waiting for me by the door. I'm so excited, I'm actually trembling!

* * *

This is it. _one, two, three, step through the door._

I'm going to walk down the aisle by myself despite Angela trying to convince me otherwise. I'm a grown woman. I have lived alone for many years. I just don't feel I need anyone to give me away. Besides, Dad is looking after Marie for us. I think he prefers that, anyway.

Angela and Christine are half way down the aisle already. I need to stop for a moment and just breathe.

Faces. Faces of my family and friends. Those people who love us and have waited for this day probably just as much as we have.

I see him, he's looking at Christine. His smile says everything as he looks up and see's me.

Booth.

I'm ready.


End file.
